Bleeding Hearts
by Jaded-bella
Summary: Hermione, trying to forget the past is discovered by her mortal enemy, Draco. Draco feeling her pain, becomes her consolation, allowing their hate to blossom into love. Little does she know that loving him includes decit, pain,and everlasting mystery
1. Finding a lost soul

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
Chapter 1: Finding a lost soul.  
  
She watched as the dark red liquid slide down her leg. It was so rich, so pure, so thick and warm. Hermione observed how it covered her limb and strangely found consolation in it.  
  
It was almost like a crimson blanket protecting her from the dark world pain. With each thought of the day's events she pressed the razor harder against her thigh. Her blood spilled out of the gash, leaking onto the floor.  
  
She became weak on account of her lack of blood. Hermione's trembling hand became pale; the helpless Gryffindor's eyes slowly closed. Her mind was else where, too far away to notice that the door to the Prefects bathroom had been opened. ~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was Draco's seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was well overdue. Draco should have been initiated into the Dark Lords circle, but he refused to choose the path his father had chosen.  
  
The young Malfoy despised Lucius and wanted nothing to do with him. Draco never loved the man his mother knew as his father. To him, Lucius was a cold hearted human being, who would beat him till he bleed, lock him in dark dungeons, and cast the Crutaius curse on him ever so often.  
  
That scum of the earth was the man who destroyed Draco and gave birth to the malicious, evil, and devious "Malfoy". Earlier that day Draco had received another howler, in which his father scolded him about his imperfection. Being second best to a Mudblood was not in Lucius' liking.  
  
Draco always detested the wonderful trio, Potter, Weasley, and Granger. Weasley didn't bother Draco as much. It was Potter and Granger who intimidated him so. Potter was simply invincible and Granger was know-it- all who was too head strong to destroy mind, body, and soul.  
  
Now they both were Head Boy and Head Girl. The competition was getting worse. Draco wasn't going to give up easily. All this reflecting made his head throb. Instead of resting, he headed to the prefects bathroom. Draco stopped before the door and whispered the password.  
  
The door didn't open immediately, but it remained shut. "This was odd" Draco thought. The Slytherin took advantage of his strength, obtained by six years of Quidditch, and manually opened the door.  
  
Draco forcefully threw himself at the door, successfully accomplishing his goal. As soon as he entered, what he saw displeased him greatly. Across the room lay an unconscious figure sprawled in a puddle of blood leaking from its leg.  
  
He rashly hurried to the still body. In seconds he realized this unfortunate person was a female. Her hands were terribly pale, and her thick brown hair was dispersed all over her face. Draco picked her up and began to head out the bathroom. He didn't hear the loud clank of a metal object as he exited.  
  
He rushed her to Madam Pomfrey. The hospital wing was empty. Draco rapped the doors wildly, hoping to get a response soon. Within minutes  
  
Madam Pomfrey appeared looking angry and flustered. "Mr. Malfoy, who do you think...." she didn't complete her sentence.  
  
She looked at the limp figure in his hands, not to mention the blood leaking from it.  
  
She wasted no time. "Oh dear!" she began. "Put her on any bed.  
  
QUICKLY!" Draco laid the girl down on a bed near the medicine cabinet. Madam Pomfrey began to flood Draco with questions. He explained how he had found her in the Prefect's bathroom laying in a puddle of blood.  
  
"Well Mr. Malfoy you can leave now. I appreciate you bringing her here" she whispered dismissing him.  
  
Draco exited the hospital wing, while the medi-witch rashly examined the new patient. Draco walked slow enough to hear Madam Pomfrey give the diagnosis. From his eavesdropping, he learned that the girl was hurt badly. If the attacker had sliced into her thigh any deeper then they would have cut her femoral artery, resulting to major blood loss and possibly immediate death.  
  
Her blood count was already low, but it lowered as she spilled more of the crimson liquid onto the medi-witch. He was almost out of the door when he heard the worry-some nurse cry  
  
"Oh Dear, I must get McGonagall, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Potter....Weasley." Draco repeated the names silently as he glided through the corridor. Draco wondered "Why does this concern Potter..." He suddenly realized the connection.  
  
"Granger!" he yelled causing the name to echo through the silent hall. Draco walked into the Prefect's bathroom and cleaned up the mess. It looked as though some one had been murdered.  
  
Then Draco discovered what he hadn't earlier. There upon the glistening white tile was a silver metal whose edges sparkled with a dangerous glint.  
  
Curiously, Draco walked over to the object. It was a small razor but it was incredibly sharp. There upon the silvery metallic surface were blotches of blood. Draco didn't know why he felt terribly pleased. He had just discovered a horrid secret about a troubled girl and he was pleased. It was the Malfoy instinct kicking in.  
  
"So Granger's a blade runner," he whispered. Draco let a chilling laugh escape his lips. "I'm going to have fun with this". He slowly eased himself up off the floor and let the razor fall back where he had found it. He exited the bathroom making his way to the Slytherin Head Boy chambers, all the while smirking, thinking about how much fun it would be to use this secret to get his way.  
  
"Knowledge is power," he said to no one in particular, entering his chambers. 


	2. Guilty Secrets

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I've said it before, I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters in this story.  
  


The next day Hermione found herself in the hospital wing. She awoke bleary eyed, only to see a massive sea of flaming red hair and emerald green eyes. She knew it had to be Harry and Ron.  
  
  


"Hey guys!" she started obviously startling the two boys.  
  
  


"Hermione, how are you? What happened?" Ron began with a tint of worry in is voice.  
  
  


"It's a long story," replied Hermione plainly.  
  
  


"AND!" preceded Ron, almost shouting. He was eager to find out the cause of Hermione's hospitalization.  
  
  


"Ron, relax. It's quite obvious that she doesn't want to talk about it," added Harry.  
  
  


Hermione silently thanked Harry. He could be so helpful at times. People would be shocked to see how understanding he could be.  
  
  


The infamous trio had a long discussion. Ron tried to force the truth out of Hermione every chance he got. Each time she replied just as she did earlier.  
  
Harry and Ron didn't leave until sunset, when Madam Pomfrey chased them out. She knew they would be returning soon. For heaven's sake, it was the inseparable curious pair, Potter and Weasley.  
  
  


Hermione was relieved when they left. She didn't want to explain the reason why she was where she was now. She didn't want to recap the night's events. It was too painful.  
  
  


Hermione never kept secrets from her best friends, but this one she intended to keep to herself. She pulled up her night dress to examine her cut. Madam Pomfrey was a miracle worker. Once where there was a deep gash, was now a mere blemish.  
  
  


"Great! Another scar to add to my collection," she whispered with tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
  


Suddenly she began to recollect the night's events. She remembered receiving a letter from her father, threatening her. Over the summer Hermione's mother was killed by her father. Hermione could remember the day as if it were yesterday.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~  
  
  


It was a cool evening. The blood red sun was beginning to rid the sky of it's self. She looked up at the colorful evening sky. It was quite windy. The troubled young lady looked up reflecting on recent events. It was a horrible summer for her.  
  
  


Hermione's parents only seemed to fight. Sometimes the fights would begin to get brutal resulting in her mother getting hurt and her father leaving not coming home for days. Today the feuding couple fought to the extreme. Destroying, arguing, fighting, doing every thing possible to get revenge on the other party.  
  
  


As much as she tried, Hermione couldn't stop the screaming and hitting. She stood there, with tears running down her face, watching a twenty year marriage disintegrate right before her. It was the most painful thing to watch. Finally when she couldn't take it anymore, she ran. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, not paying attention to where she was headed.  
  
  


Hermione ran towards the edge of a cliff jumping off the edge. She fell into the icy cold water that was waiting underneath. As she surfaced, she let out a chilling scream that could be heard from miles away.  
  
  


She swam towards the shore coughing and having a crying fit simultaneously. She lay on the bank beating her fist into the damp ground. She didn't know how long she was there, but when she recollected herself she looked up at the evening sky. It was getting late.  
  
  


She figured she should head back to the house. When she arrived she noticed her father's car was gone and the lights were off in the Granger residence. There was something wrong.  
  
  


There was an eerie silence in the house. Fumbling around in the dark, she looked for the light switch. She turned the lights on and the floor laid a butcher knife. There was blood smeared all over the cream painted walls.  
  
  


Hermione's stomach did a cart-wheel. She climbed the staircase following a trail of blood. By this time she was trembling with fear. Hermione is no fool. She knew exactly what happened here, but refused to accept the fact. 

She walked over to her parent's bedroom and stood before the door. She brought her shaking hand to the door handle and turned the knob. Her heart thumped loudly as she opened the door. She pushed it slowly.  
  
As she entered the room her heart sank, her knees went weak and she collapsed next to her mother's bloody corpse. Hermione was heartbroken. She knew her bastard of a father was responsible for the crime.  
  


Of course there were serious problems that had to be dealt with, but never would she have thought that it would end like this. Mrs. Granger had filled for a divorce, but her obsessive husband refused to let her go. Mrs. Granger was a prisoner of love. It was either his way or her death, both having a fearful outcome.  
  
  
At the funeral it was awful hard to concentrate. Hermione's guiding light was put out. Her whole world was darkened with pain and grief.  
  
  


Looking at her beautiful mother lying in her coffin made Hermione want to roll up in a ball and die. There was nothing more to live for.  
  
  
She couldn't say good bye to her beloved mother. She just couldn't. Hermione wasn't ready to accept the fact that there would be no more Mom, no more "I love you", no more evenings with her mother.  
  
Standing there with a red rose in her hand, Hermione just looked. She didn't cry until now. The coffin began to descend into the black abyss. She felt her lips tremble and her knees give way. She fell besides her mother's graveside bawling.  
  


All her family members could do was watch and pity the poor girl. As the light rain started to come down harder, they left in search of shelter. Hermione was there until the grave was completely covered.  
  
  
  
She was weak, torn, and broken. Before leaving she whispered "I love you Mummy, I always will. No more fights, no more pain, emotionally, physically, or mentally no more. Now you can truly rest in peace."  
  
  
  
Hermione rose wiping away her tears. The rain had subsided and the sun began to peak out from behind the dark gray clouds. Smiling, Hermione walked back to the house feeling a better than she had in days.  
  
  
Hermione didn't see her father until after the funeral. She tried to stay away from him. She couldn't bare look at him. One day Hermione lay on the couch in the living room, engrossed in her favorite book.  
  
  
Mr. Granger attacked his daughter and beat her badly. She was so startled. She swore if she had a knife with her now he would be with her Mother. He tried to rape her, but never succeeded. Kicking and screaming, she escaped her father's grips.  
  


Hermione jumped over the couch, falling on the glass table. She felt the glass cut her skin and her father's hand snaking around her arm. She was terrified, yet determined. Thinking fast, Hermione picked up a piece of glass and slash him from ear to ear.  
  
  
 Mr. Granger stumbled backward giving Hermione time to get up and get away. However Mr. Granger was quicker. He grabbed her hair pulling her down on top of him. 

"What are you going to do now my sweet, your trapped." said Mr. Granger. Hermione wasn't going to let this happen to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Using her free leg she kicked the family jewels, causing Mr. Granger to let go of her. Hermione ran up the step to her room and gathered all her things.  
  
  
  
She was lucky enough to escape. As she flew out the door she heard her outraged father yelling, "You can run as far as you'd like, but you'll never escape. You will learn like your mother, your mine forever."  
  
  
  
No, no. she would never be a prisoner under her Father's will. From that day, Hermione swore to never be someone's property, ever. After her departure, Hermione had no source of consolation.   
  
  
She eventually resorted to cutting herself. Strangely she found solace in her crimson blanket. When she returned to Hogwarts she thought she had escaped until she received that letter.  
  
  
  
She thought she was safe. She had no one to talk to. So once again she decided to cut herself. Now she was right back where she started. Lost, scared, lonely, and confused.  
  
  
  
Authors note: Well that was chapter two. I hope you liked it. It was quite emotional. This is just to give some background information that may appear in future chapters. The good stuff is coming soon. Also I would like to thank those who reviewed the first chapter. Keep reading and reviewing. Also I want to thank DulceSoulSeeker, for reading and revising my work, also offering advice  
  
   
  
. 

* * *


	3. Spoken Conscience

Chapter 3: Spoken Conscience.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other character.  
  
Madam Pomfrey, after ages of persuasion, decided to let Hermione out of the hospital wing on Sunday night. Hermione couldn't wait to get back to the Gryffindor headquarters. As she entered the noisy common room, she was greeted by Harry, Ginny, and Ron.  
  
"Hey Hermione. Gosh I've missed you. We have so much to catch up on." started Ginny excitedly.  
  
"Gin, it only been a weekend that I've been gone. What it is that you could possibly have to tell me?" replied Hermione.  
  
"Well" started Ginny. She dragged out her statement while she let her eyes drift over to where Lavender, Pavarti, and Neville were sitting.  
  
Immediately Hermione got the clue and noticed that Harry and Ron were also nosily engrossed in their secrecy. She knew better than to hide secrets from those two. No matter what the situation, they always found out. She derived her eyes from Harry and Ron.  
  
"Gin lets talk later. Harry and Ron are getting suspicious." she stated ending her conversation with Ginny.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all sat near the fire place, talking for hours. Hermione really did love them all. At that moment she thanked God for her friends. It was her best friends who help diminish the pain. It was them who comforted her, even though they didn't know the cause of her despair.  
  
Slowly the common room emptied until Ginny and Hermione were the last people in it. Ginny informed Hermione about the new couple, Lavender and Neville. It was a secret, so naturally every one in Hogwarts knew. Gossip rushed through the halls like running water.  
  
At about 10 o clock, fatigue took over Hermione's body. She bid Ginny good night and made her way to the Head boy /Head girl chambers, which she shared with the infamous Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. She made her way through the tunnel passage which connected the Gryffindor common room to the Head boy and Head girl common room. Once she reached her room she plopped onto her bed. That night Hermione slept well. She slept better than any other night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
"Shit!" a growled deep, lusty voice.  
  
Draco had been awakened from his sleep by scratching at the window. He groggily got out of bed and proceeded to where the noise came from. He opened his hunter green curtain and saw the family owl with a letter.  
  
Draco's heart sank to the pit of his stomach. He knew it was his despicable father and he knew his exact reason for writing him. Draco opened the window and let the owl in. He watched as the creature dropped the parchment on the rumpled satin sheets.  
  
Draco just stared at the letter, knowing he had to read it, but in reality he wanted to burn it. He strode over to his bed and picked up the letter. He took a long breath before opening it. Draco immediately recognized Lucius' handwriting  
  
Draco,  
  
How many times must I tell you? The Dark lord is getting restless. He wishes to begin as soon as possible and you are hampering his plans. You are his heir. This is your destiny, and there is nothing you can do to change that. I'm not asking you Draco, I'm demanding that you obey.  
  
Your father.  
  
Lucius  
  
Draco hated the way Lucius pressured him. He felt as though the fate of the wizarding world was depending on him. He sank onto his bed and thought hard. Draco refused to have his life outlined for him, nonetheless it already had been.  
  
He was destined for evil deeds. His last name had described his future, "Bad Faith". Draco was brought into this world for the sake of evil and he'd be damned if he left the world because of it.  
  
He wrote back to Lucius, telling him he needed more time. This would anger Lucius, and Draco was quite pleased that it would. He sent the owl off and sank into a deep slumber which was filled with horrid dreams.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Hermione awoke with a start. It was a beautiful day. She opened her scarlet curtains allowing the sun to penetrate the room. Hermione got herself ready for the day then proceeded to breakfast. She walked through the common room, humming gaily to herself. She was obviously loud because she woke Draco.  
  
He groggily got out of bed. Draco knew the humming was coming from his roommate, Granger. "Damn that bitch!" thought Malfoy.  
  
Hermione walked into the Great Hall and spotted her three best friends at one end of the Gryffindor table. They seemed very disgusted. Hermione merrily strolled toward her table, where she was greeted with grunts.  
  
"What's wrong guys?" she asked.  
  
"We've got double Potions." cried Ron  
  
Ron's face was contorted with anger and Harry's face showed utter disbelief.  
  
"Well guys, I know Snape is unbearable, but we'll survive, right?" said Hermione trying to sound reassuring.  
  
Harry looked up, "Hermione it's with the Slytherins".  
  
"Oh dear, this is not good, Hermione said sighing loudly.  
  
Seconds after, the door to the Great Hall was opened forcefully, and from behind emerged the King of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. All the Gryffindor's observed with pure disgust on their faces as Malfoy strode coolly towards his table.  
  
Ron was the first to speak. "Who the hell does Malfoy think he is, making an entrance like that and acting as though it didn't even matter."  
  
Harry spoke next, "Fuck that pernicious git."  
  
Hermione nearly caught a heart attack when she heard Harry use such colorful language. All the Gryffindor's nodded in agreement and presumed to their previous activities.  
  
Harry and Ron played wizards chess, while Hermione and Ginny cheered them on loudly. The clamor they made caused Draco to look in their direction.  
  
He hated to see them having more fun than he was. He looked at Hermione's gleeful face immediately catching her eye. He stared at her, never breaking eye contact. She also stared daggers at him all the while thinking how much she hated him.  
  
He was thinking about what he had in store for her. It was going to be one hell of a ride once he commenced his plan. Granger was going to get what was coming to her. During their seven years at Hogwarts she was that insufferable smart ass, academically beating Draco in everything.  
  
"She won't be laughing when I'm done with her." thought Draco.  
  
His scowl now curled into a smirk. Hermione, who noticed the sudden change in facial expressions, looked away. Those stormy gray eyes held something more than malice, it was more like desire, a desire for something great. Hermione knew that whatever it was that Malfoy wanted, he was going to get it and she didn't like it at all.  
  
It was about time for their first class to begin. Gryffindor's and Slytherin's crowded the dungeon. They took their seats waiting for Professor Snape.  
  
Hermione, who already knew that she would be paired with Malfoy, sadly left her friends for the seat next to Malfoy. As soon as her bottom grazed the seat, Malfoy began.  
  
"Have a nice breakfast Mudblood".  
  
"Shut it Malfoy," she replied. Suddenly, Snape made his grand entrance which prevented Draco from responding. Like always, Snape entered the class with smug looking crisp black robes on.  
  
"Good morning class. Welcome back to Potions, the class most of you dread," said Snape in his usual monotonous tone. "Today we are going to learn how to create the Polyjuice Potion. Your instructions are on the board."  
  
With this said Hermione, Ron, and Harry gave each other huge grins. Professor Snape had seen this and bellowed, "Five points from Gryffindor for idle staring." Harry and Ron both shot dark glares toward Snape while Hermione bowed her head in shame.  
  
Soon Potions was over. Their next class was Care for Magical Creatures which again they had with Slytherin. When Ron realized this, he nearly ripped out his fiery red hair and screamed, "OY! Slytherin again. This is pure torture."  
  
"Well Weasley, don't expect this to be a treat for us either," said a drawling voice from behind.  
  
The trio spun around to face Draco Malfoy himself. "Well, well if it isn't the infamous Potter and his mudblood whore, sorry didn't see you there." continued Malfoy.  
  
"Shut it Malfoy. Or else...!" warned Ron. Malfoy who didn't look intimidated at all, calmly replied  
  
"Is that supposed to be a threat, Weasley. What, may I ask, do you plan to do?"  
  
By this time Ron was shaking with anger. Hermione and Harry tried their best to sustain him, but somehow he got loose. Ron threw his fist at Malfoy, who skillfully dodged it. Ron tried once more and successfully busted Malfoy's lip. Draco retailed and soon there was an exchange of blows.  
  
"Eh, what goin' on 'ere?" cried a deep voice that belonged only to Hagrid.  
  
He separated the brawling rivals. Malfoy's busted lip bleed freely and Ron had a bloody nose. Hermione felt an odd sensation inside when she looked at the blood. Slowly she drifted into a trance, but it was abruptly broken by Hagrid's booming voice.  
  
"Hermione, Professor McGonagall wants to see ya." He said while helping Ron tend to his blood-spattered nose.  
  
Instantly Hermione headed toward the headmistress' office. When she reached the entrance she knocked softly and heard a soft voice from within.  
  
"Come in," it said and Hermione obeyed. McGonagall was seated at her desk looking restless. Upon Hermione's entrance she spoke.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Granger, sit down. We need to talk."  
  
"Good morning Professor," said Hermione politely and she did as she was told.  
  
Immediately, Professor McGonagall began. "I am fully aware of your hospitalization, Ms. Granger. However I never got the full story. Who attacked you?"  
  
Hermione didn't speak. In her mind she was debating whether she should lie or speak the truth. Lying wasn't in her pattern, but she had no intention to reveal her secret.  
  
During the hiatus, she lifted her hand up to her temples and began to massage them. She didn't notice that her sleeve had slipped down to her elbow revealing her scared wrist. McGonagall, who had the sharpest eyes, noticed this.  
  
"Ms. Granger. May I see your wrist?" she asked.  
  
It took Hermione a while to realize what was being asked of her. When she finally broke out of her train of thought she realized her robes had slipped down showing what she had done to her arm. Quickly trying to cover the marks, Hermione stuttered "But...but....but Professor McGonagall there's nothing to see."  
  
She never spoke back to a teacher before and now she regretted it. McGonagall was furious. Without hesitation she walked over to Hermione and grabbed her wrist, pulling up the sleeve, revealing a myriad of scars. She looked horrified. All Hermione could do was look at the professor with tears brimming in her honey eyes.  
  
"So Ms. Granger," began professor McGonagall. "I realize that you are responsible for your own hospitalization. Explain your self."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. The tears started slip out her eyes. Bawling, Hermione slipped out the chair and onto her knees grabbing McGonagall's robes. She explained everything.  
  
She spilled every bit of information to McGonagall including her new way to escape the real world, her mother's death, and her father's threats. McGonagall's hard face now softened into a sympathetic smile. An hour later Hermione finished her story. Being that she was in such a state, Hermione was excused from all classes.  
  
Cradling the torn girl, McGonagall whispered. "Hermione, I know this is difficult, but I must ask you to stop this. You are slowly killing yourself."  
  
Hermione promised to stop cutting herself. McGonagall was the closest thing she had to a mother. She didn't want to disappoint her. After she recollected herself, Hermione exited the headmistress' office.  
  
She strolled sulkily the corridors. The halls were empty, so she figured everyone was at dinner. She didn't know quite where her feet were carrying her but she could care less.  
  
Hermione slowly traveled down a dark corridor stopping to observe a painting she had never seen before. There was a young maiden wearing a green Victorian style dress. Her face was buried in her hands. The young lady sniffled then looked up at Hermione.  
  
She was a beautiful girl. Her curly, black hair fell gracefully over her shoulders. Her eyes were as blue as the deepest ocean, giving her this sense of undefined beauty. Hermione looked at her tear-stained face. She felt a strange connection with this girl. It was almost like she could feel her pain.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Ms. Granger the know- it-all or should I address you as the 'blade runner', " said a menacing voice. There was no need to turn around; Hermione already knew that it was Malfoy. Still not facing him she retorted.  
  
"Excuse me, what did you say Malfoy?"  
  
"You heard me loud and clear Mudblood, don't act stupid."  
  
Hermione felt as though she had been stabbed. She hated that word "mudblood". From second year she had been branded with that name. It was hurtful hearing it but eventually she got used to it. Today it was unbearable to hear that insulting name thrown at her. Her blood was boiling. This heated Gryffindor had had it.  
  
"Malfoy, damn you to hell!" That's where you belong with your scum ball father and the rest of your death eater friends!" yelled Hermione.  
  
She turned around to walk away, but Draco grabbed her by the wrist tightly, pulling her back. He whirled her around causing them to come face to face. His gray eyes penetrated her brown eyes  
  
"Don't you ever insult me, AGAIN! Don't speak of what you know nothing about," said Draco in a low dangerous tone. He squeezed her wrists harder to accentuate his point, also causing Hermione extreme pain.  
  
She felt like crying, but she wouldn't let Malfoy see her. She couldn't. Hermione fought back escaping his grip. Before leaving she looked at him coldly then said, "Fuck you Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy watched her leave. Granger showed no sign of fear and this pissed him off. Getting his revenge was going to be harder than he thought.  
  
A/N: ok I'll admit it was a bit boring, but keep reading. For those who like the "good stuff" it's coming real soon. A big thank you to all my reviewers and my beta reader. 


	4. Bitch Slaps or Love Taps

Chapter 4.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. A/N: First I want to thank my Beta reader, DolceSoulKeeper and those who read and review. I want y'all to continue reading and review, it inspires me to write. I would like to let you know that I need to some time to write chapter 5-10. So you should check back the week of April 6th, I will have chapters 5 and 6 posted. Thanks.  
  
Hermione ran as fast as she could, crying tears of frustration. Malfoy used to be a harmless git, who was all talk, but now he seemed to be much more. Malfoy was now a threat. Hermione replayed his last words over and over again. She was lost in thought until she bumped into something hard. Hermione lay on the floor rubbing her forehead wondering what she had run in to.  
  
"Oi, Hermione you were running at neck- breaking speed." Said a person in front of her. Hermione knew right away that it was Ron.  
  
"Oh hi." She simply replied.  
  
"Honestly Hermione, you really should watch where your going." He continued stretching out his arm.  
  
"Well sorry," said Hermione grabbing his extended arm pulling herself up in to a standing position.  
  
"C'mon, Harry is waiting. We've been looking for you." Ron said starting to walk down the opposite corridor Hermione had came running from.  
  
"You missed all afternoon classes, but don't panic. There was no homework." Ron continued.  
  
Hermione didn't realize till now that it was indeed late. She looked out the window. The sun was setting and there were torches lit in front of the castle. Darkness started to envelop the Forbidden forest. Hermione followed Ron still thinking about her little encounter with Mr. Slytherin. Malfoy was like an unsolvable mystery. He never wore his emotions and you never knew what trick he had up his sleeve.  
  
They met Harry in by the DADA classroom. He was pacing the hallway feverishly. Hermione knew this action too well. There was something on his mind that troubled him. When he noticed the pair emerging from the dark corridor, he immediately stopped pacing. His emerald eyes lit up and on his red luscious lips curled into a smile. One thing Harry was damn well good at is hiding his true feelings. Right now was a perfect example. He was putting on a wonderful show.  
  
"Hey Hermione, where have you been?" said Harry approaching them.  
  
Hermione didn't bother to answer his question, but instead she posed a new one.  
  
"Who is the new DADA teacher?"  
  
"Oh it's a relative of Moody. He's a bit of a loon if you ask me." replied Ron.  
  
Harry and Ron told Hermione all about the new DADA teacher as they traveled back to the common room. As they walked in they heard a high pitched squeal that belonged to non other than Pavarti. Neville and Pavarti were in the corner snogging under a purple blanket. They hadn't heard when Harry, Hermione and Ron entered. They all watched with amused expressions on their faces until they heard a low growl saying, "God damn Pavarti, those are huge!"  
  
Both Harry and Ron arched their eyebrows. Hermione was just as surprised. She wasn't looking forward to hearing more. She cleared her throat causing Neville to spring up from under the purple mass. With him came Pavarti's metallic blue bra. She stretched out her hand grabbing the blanket to cover her D 34's. After a brief greeting they left, leaving Hermione, Harry, and Ron in the common room.  
  
"Well that was interesting," said Hermione taking her usual seat in the huge armchair near the fireplace.  
  
Both boys agreed with Hermione's statement then took a seat in the sofa opposite her. Each one of them was silent. Ron started to fidget with his robes. The smile that Harry wore now faded. He looked into the blazing flames of the fireplace. He was thinking hard. Knowing Harry for so long, Hermione knew he was thinking about whatever was bothering him. There was an air of uneasiness in the room.  
  
"Why?" Harry whispered still looking into the flames.  
  
Hermione looked at her friend wondering what in Merlin's name is he talking about. She saw Ron shoot Harry a worried glance before he continued.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" he said now looking Hermione straight in the eye.  
  
"I'm sorry? Tell you what?" Hermione was surprised at how calm she sounded. That definitely wasn't the way she felt inside. Hermione started to panic. She knew they would find out but she hadn't expected them to find out so soon.  
  
"Well, Er....., Hermione, um, well," sputtered Ron. He took a deep breath before he continued. "We overheard you telling McGonagall about your problem."  
  
"Shit!" whispered Hermione. This was supposed to be a secret. Now McGonagall, Harry, Ron and even Malfoy knew.  
  
Once again she heard the question she didn't want to answer.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us Hermione?" questioned Ron.  
  
Hermione suddenly became very interested in the carpet. She couldn't look at them. It would be too much to see their hurt faces, pitying her. PITY, Hermione Granger was not someone to be pitied. This angered Hermione.  
  
Harry was silent till now. "Hermione, we'll understand if you don't want to talk about"  
  
"Yes, we fully understand. We feel your pain." Added Ron  
  
With this said Hermione's head shot up. She was gripping the arm rest tightly. Ron was always the one to say something stupid to upset Hermione.  
  
"No, No, you don't understand. Don't you dare tell me that because you have no idea how it feels to be helpless and scared!" screamed Hermione.  
  
Next, Hermione got up and stormed out the common room. Before she made her exit she turned to the two young men. She stared at Harry and Ron, who wore pained expressions on their faces.  
  
"You boys will learn in time that some things are not to be meddled in!" she spat then left.  
  
Harry buried his head in his hands while Ron paced the room running his hands through his cherry colored hair.  
  
Looking up at Ron after a moment's silence Harry whispered, "We've lost her."  
  
Ron stopped his pacing and looked at Harry. There was sadness swimming in his jade eyes. Ron slammed his fist into the nearest wall before sliding down it. He knew it was the truth but he didn't want to accept it. The truth hurts, but being lied to is even worse. Hermione was drifting far away tearing the seven year friendship. He couldn't let that happen. He cared for her too much.  
  
It had been a stressful day for the young Malfoy. Being head boy, Quidditch captain and Hogwarts' most desired able bachelor was too much for him to handle. Everywhere he went the girls chased him wanting to show him a good time in a nearby broom closet. Teacher's lectured him often about setting a good example, being head boy and all. His team mates stopped him in the halls wanting to challenge the best of the best. And then there was Granger and his new plan. It would be quite an interesting year.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
Hermione sat in the tub, cutting her wrist. She let it bleed. She didn't care. There was no more pain, no more stress. No, none of that, just comfort. The bathroom had been quiet until she heard footsteps approaching the door. Next she heard a male voice whispering the unlocking spell and the door opening. Who else could it be? The one and only Draco Malfoy. Hermione prepared herself for the worse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a meeting with the Slytherin Quidditch team, he proceeded to his chambers. Whispering the password he entered the common room. Draco threw himself onto his couch. He couldn't sleep although he was exhausted. The night was still young. Realizing he needed to take a shower, Draco headed to the bathroom. Only to discover it was locked. Draco picked up his wand and whispered "Alohomora". The door immediately unlocked itself.  
  
Stepping into the huge lavatory Draco noticed that he wasn't the only person in here. There was a Hogwarts robe lying on the floor near the sink. He could make out the silhouette of a female behind the shower curtains. He knew it had to be Granger.  
  
"Come to see the blade runner in action, have you?" said a female voice. It was a soft voice, but it dripped with venom.  
  
Walking towards the tub, he replied sarcastically, "No, actually I've come to take a shower, but if you're willing to give me a prize winning performance I'll gladly stay."  
  
Hermione shot him a deadly glare.  
  
"You're sicker than I thought Malfoy!" screamed Hermione.  
  
Draco took a seat at the edge of the tub looking at Hermione. There she was, her wrist soaking with blood, staining the white tub. She looked helpless.  
  
"Relax mudblood. I have no intention to stick around for you're little blood bath," he said.  
  
Hermione felt her blood boil. She squeezed the razor hard, making a deep gash in her palm. The blood leaked through her fingers and onto her skirt. Draco, who saw this, simply ignored it. He began to study her from head to toe. She wasn't the buck toothed, bushy haired, smart aleck anymore. Granger had grown into a dazzling young woman. Her bushy brown hair, which matched her eyes, was now straight and sleek. Her face consisted of lovely chocolate eyes, and thick luscious lips that parted to show pearly white teeth. Her body was the definition of irresistible. Granger's uniform clung to her in all the right places making her hard not to stare at.  
  
And now her porcelain skin was painted with crimson liquid. Draco bent over, pried her hands open, and removed the razor from her bleeding hand.  
  
"You know Granger, how could someone like you so smart do something so stupid. You're doing all us purebloods a favor by ridding the earth of your filthy blood," he spat at Hermione.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy, your presence here is making me sick."  
  
"So is yours, don't think I enjoy your company either."  
  
"Give me my blasted razor back Malfoy."  
  
"I'm sorry Granger but that can't be done."  
  
Hermione was silent. She knew she didn't have the energy to fight with Malfoy. He was much stronger than she was, as he had proved earlier that day. And even if she did have the energy, she was weak from the lost of blood. She sighed and slumped lower into the tub.  
  
"What is it that you want from me." she asked.  
  
"I don't want anything from you." he replied  
  
"So why can't I have my razor back."  
  
"You're going to do something stupid."  
  
"And why would you care. I would have thought that you'd want a mudblood like me dead. Isn't that correct, Malfoy?"  
  
He was silent. Draco knew what she had just said was true and now he felt guilty. Draco remembered all the times he had told Granger that she deserved to die along with others like her. Now that wasn't exactly what he wanted anymore. In fact he never meant any of it. He just said it to live up to his public persona. He knew he had hurt Granger and honestly he never cared. Now he was actually observing the affect it had on her.  
  
"Listen Granger every one has their problems, but this is no way to solve them," he finally said after a long pause.  
  
Hermione looked at the Slytherin "And I suppose you have a better way of solving my problem," she stated plainly not expecting the response she was about to get.  
  
Draco's smirk now transformed into a scowl. "Don't get smart with me bitch!"  
  
Malfoy's last comment was like a slap in the face for Hermione. She was already annoyed and on the verge of crying, she didn't need this. What in Merlin's name did she do to deserve this treatment?  
  
Wiping away some stray tears that fell out her eyes, she slowly rose out of the tub looking Malfoy in the eye. For a minute they just stared never breaking their eye contact. Draco stared into those deep brown eyes. She made no attempt to hide what she was feeling.  
  
What Hermione did next was unexpected. She slapped Draco with so much force that his head whipped to the side. He slowly turned his head to face Granger. Draco's pale flawless skin was now branded with a crimson hand mark. Hermione looked into his stormy gray eyes. Both individuals were burning with fury.  
  
"Don't you ever talk to me like that again," she said before turning on her heels to walk out of the bathroom. Before she could reach the door, she was whipped around and thrown forcefully on the cold tiles. Malfoy, who towered above her bent down to meet her face. His face showed no emotion but his eyes exposed everything.  
  
In a bone chilling tone Draco started, "If you ever....EVER put your filthy hands on me again I'll see to it that you'll pay, and pay dearly mudblood," as he said this he inched closer to her face. Hermione's instincts told her to back away, and she followed them. Draco grabbed her face in his hands and continued. "When I'm finished with you, you'll beg me to murder you, which I won't hesitate to do. Granger your just filth on my robes. Learn to respect those superior to you." He paused searching her face for any sign of emotion. She was terrified. It was as clear as day.  
  
Draco leaned in towards Hermione's ear. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. Tightening his grip on Hermione he continued. "In the end what it all comes down to is that Draco Malfoy is the very definition of pain."  
  
With that said he let go of her face and stomped out the bathroom. 


	5. Teasing the pawn

Chapter 5: Teasing the pawn  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.  
  
A/N: This is the chapter that most of you have been waiting for. I want to give a big thank you to my Beta reader DulcesoulSeeker. Wow, she really helped me out in this chapter. Gurl, what would I have done with out ya!!! Keep reading and reviewing. I love getting reviews. And now enjoy chapter 5.  
  
The next morning started off as ordinary as any other. The Great Hall was boisterous, as usual. Everyone seemed to be enjoying their morning activities except for two young men, Harry and Ron. They sat at the other end of the table hardly talking. They hadn't seen Hermione for the morning and doubted that they would at lunch or dinner.  
  
Harry poked at his breakfast, while Ron absentmindedly twirled his wand. Things weren't the same without Hermione. Without her the melancholy day seemed to go by extremely slow. The bond between then was slowly breaking. It used to be the three of them against all odds, now even a duo seemed as though it wouldn't survive. They were losing grip and it wasn't easy to let go. Harry, who was troubled by the silence spoke  
  
"You know Ron, I been thinking. Maybe some things aren't to be meddled in."  
  
Ron silently agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Hermione woke up at the crack of dawn. She had spent a restless night in bed tossing and turning replaying Malfoy's hurtful words. She needed to be somewhere other than her room, so she decided to head to her sanctuary, the library.  
  
She got dressed and headed out her chambers. While strolling the halls, she spotted Harry and Ron. Their heads were hung low. She knew last night's episode was troubling them. She didn't want to meet them at this moment. Hermione instantly sped off in the opposite direction. She saw the pain that she caused her two best friends.  
  
For the rest of the journey to the library, Hermione mentally chastised herself. Why did she have to say those things? Why did she have to hurt them? They didn't deserve it. Not wanting to deal with her problems, Hermione buried herself in a book and wallowed in her self pity until morning classes began unaware of what surprises it held.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~  
  
Draco was in his first class of the day, Transfiguration. Being Head Boy meant being paired up with the Head Girl, Hermione. While McGonagall was babbling on about Animagus', Draco let his eyes wander over to Hermione. She had positioned herself at the edge of the table, just so she could be far away from Draco.  
  
It was quite obvious that Granger was afraid of him, but determined not to show it. "There goes that stupid Gryffindor courage," he thought.  
  
It was time to show Granger that life was not all about books, school, and running around with Golden Boy and Weasel trying to safe the world. There were some new things that she had to learn and Draco was gladly willing to teach her.  
  
The game of revenge was about to begin. Draco decided the best way to approach this was to test her stability. He wanted to see how well she functioned under pressure.  
  
McGonagall turned her back on the class and as of now the games begin. Draco grabbed the bottom of her chair, pulling it towards him. Hermione looked up from her notebook, and in a split second she came face to face with this infamous Slytherin. All she could do was ogle at Malfoy. Suddenly she was paralyzed. She couldn't explain it; she was just stuck and fascinated with what was in front of her.  
  
Hermione searched Draco's face. There was no doubt he was good looking. His face held no scratches or scars. His blond hair framed his face perfectly and those lips. Oh yes! Those scrumptious lips were enough to make you fall on your knees. Excluding the fact that Malfoy was an inscrutable, proud ass pureblood, he could be defined as sexy.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe this was running through her head. Never in a million years would she have thought of Draco as.......simply irresistible.  
  
Although his facial features were enticing, they weren't his most captivating. Hermione peered into those silver gray orbs and found her self lost. There was malice, pride, and lust sparkling in those pools.  
  
Realizing how close she was to Malfoy, Hermione started to pull away, but his iron grip on the chair was too strong. She started to panic. Draco who noticed this leaned in toward her face and whispered into her ear.  
  
"What's the matter Granger? Scared? Don't worry I don't bite."  
  
With this said he licked her ear and brushed his lips on her neck, making her take in a sharp breath of air. She smelled like vanilla which made Draco want to bite down on her neck, but he couldn't. Not yet.  
  
Draco was surprised at how alluring she was when she wasn't bitching. She was in the grips of her enemy and there was no escaping. He rested his hand on her thigh. He felt her body tense up under his touch. He began to stroke her thigh.  
  
Hermione's skin was amazingly soft. Just like white chocolate, Granger was so tempting to touch. Draco wanted more of her. Just looking at her made him think about endless four play to drive her up a wall in ectasy, resulting in her screaming out in mad passion.  
  
Snapping out of his sexual fantasies Draco realized that Hermione's breathing was ragged and he loved it that way. Malfoy took his index finger and ran it along the length of her thigh taking his finger all the way up, sending shivers up and down her spine.  
  
Hermione was sure that by now she was blushing bright red. This was a bit too erotic for her. She had just experienced what Harry and Ron could never provide. Because she had never been so intimate with a male, this was extremely hard for her to handle and Malfoy being apart of this didn't make it easier.  
  
If McGonagall happened to turn around, she wouldn't be able to explain her self. Hermione who realized what his motive was immediately closed her legs. The young Gryffindor put on a triumphant smile, which soon turned into a scowl.  
  
He wore that infamous smirk that made her want to smack him. She thought she had won, but all she did was do exactly what he wanted her to do, give in then retaliate. She let out an aggravated sigh before McGonagall signaled that class was over. She hurriedly packed her books and headed off to the library. 'This isn't over,' she thought. She would have to stoop to Malfoy's level.  
  
Draco, on the other hand was very pleased. Granger was quite a challenge. She didn't fall for the Malfoy charms, as most girls do. She was quite stubborn. Draco liked the rebellious type; it made the game much more fun to play. He would continue his game later but now he had some business to handle.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * ** * * * * * *  
  
It was getting late. Darkness started to envelop the Hogwarts grounds. The library would be closing soon, so Hermione decided to take her reading to her dorm.  
  
She was so captivated in the book that she didn't even care to reflect on what happened earlier between herself and Malfoy or what might be waiting for her when she returned to the common room.  
  
When she reached the Head Boy/Girl common room the fire was already lit. Making her self comfortable, Hermione took off her school robe, discarded of her tie, unbuttoned the top three buttons of her shirt, kicked off her shoes, and relaxed on her scarlet couch.  
  
It was so quiet and peaceful, just the way she liked it. Hermione got caught up in her reading once more, not even realizing who was coming towards her.  
  
In the bathroom, Draco had just stepped out of the shower. He dried himself and pulled on his black silk boxers. Upon stepping out of the bathroom he saw that Granger lay sprawled out on her couch near the fire place. The Spiteful Slytherin decided to finish what he didn't earlier that day.  
  
Draco walked toward the couch, taking a seat at the edge of it. Granger didn't even feel his presence, so he took this opportunity to have more fun. Draco, making the least bit of noise, leaned his body closer to Hermione. Ouickly he snatched her book, tossed it aside, and yelled "Boo!"  
  
Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin. She leaped up and saw Draco in front of her wearing nothing but black silk boxers. Granger was now breathing hard and clutching the sides of the couch. Her hair was dispersed all over her face and her legs were more than slightly open.  
  
Draco just has to laugh at her present condition. "It's really amazing what a girl could do in the grips of her enemy." he thought.  
  
For a moment Hermione just observed Draco's well-built body. His chest was firm, hard, and toned. His wet hair hung loosely, making him look incredibly sexy. His smooth pale skin glistened and his lips made it even harder to resist him. Hermione watched how the silky material of nightwear wrapped around his legs. His boxers hardly hid what lay beneath. Hermione was speechless. Complete awe, as some may describe it.  
  
"Like what you see Granger?" he drawled.  
  
Hermione immediately took a step to reality then shot him a glare. Draco's gray silver orbs roamed lazily over her body then stopped.  
  
"Well, well Granger. Aren't we welcoming?" Draco hummed at her.  
  
Hermione realized that her legs were open revealing more than she wanted to. She quickly closed them. Malfoy had seen enough already. Seeing Granger's reaction, Draco laughed. Hermione stood up and brushed her hair away from her face. Crossing her arms in front of her chest she asked. "What now?"  
  
Lazily lying back he replied, "Nothing Granger. Nothing At all."  
  
"Fine then I'll be leaving."  
  
"No you won't"  
  
Hermione began to walk away after this comment, but was then picked up and carried to another room. A room she had never been in and never dreamt of going to. It was Draco's dorm. It modeled her room, but the only exception was that the vast area was decorated in Slytherin colors. In the center of the room was a king size four poster bed, which Hermione now sat on. It was neatly made up with silk green sheets and a silver velvet comforter. Draco locked the door and strolled toward the bed.  
  
"Let me out!" she yelled in fury.  
  
"No" Draco simply replied, unaffected by Granger's yelling which would normally piss the shit out of him.  
  
Hermione was furious. "Blasted fuck Malfoy. I don't have time for this" she bellowed.  
  
Draco was surprised at her little amount of patience. He made a tsk-ing noise and stepped closer to her.  
  
"Well you'll make time Granger, we have some unfinished business" he said closing the gap between them.  
  
Malfoy this close to her, made Hermione nervous. She tried to keep her cool. She couldn't show Malfoy that she was intimidated, although she couldn't promise her self that. Those eyes were hypnotizing, and that was a fact. She tried to scurry off the bed but Malfoy was much quicker. He pulled Granger back and pinned her fist above her head. He leaned in towards her face, brushing his lips against Hermione's cheek before whispering in her ear. "Aren't we a bit feisty tonight?"  
  
Hermione felt her heart flutter as Malfoy's hand slowly inched up and down her body. They were so close she could fell his erection in between her legs. Draco's wandering hands found themselves under her shirt. They began to inch dangerously close to her nipples. The sexual tension was too much for Hermione.  
  
Whispering huskily into her ear, Draco said "Tell me Granger, tell me what you want me to do to you?"  
  
Draco began to press himself harder against Hermione. He felt her shivering under him. He knew he was in control. Hermione was just a little pawn in this sick, twisted game. Draco began to plant kisses on her neck, while his free hand wandered under her skirt. Draco grazed his finger over her clit. It wasn't much but it was enough to make Hermione gasp. Repeating this action he whispered in her ear "Tell me Granger."  
  
Hermione felt as thought she would burst any second. She wanted him to stop yet continue. She was screaming inside her head with passion and frustration.  
  
"Dr..." she almost screamed his name but stopped herself.  
  
"That's right Granger," Draco started "scream as loud as you want, no one will hear you."  
  
Hermione bit her lip to prevent herself from another outburst. He had no idea what she felt like at that moment. Hermione was slowly giving in, until she started to reflect on the past. All the years that Malfoy had murdered her with his hatefulness made her want to participate in this little game and defeat Malfoy. It was time for payback.  
  
Hermione collected herself and grabbed Draco's hand. She whispered back into his ear. "Now it's my turn"  
  
Draco was surprised at her tone, but he let her continue. Hermione flipped on top of him and wrapped her shapely legs around his waist. She began to grind her hips, making Draco bite his lips. She leaned in forward and whispered silkily in his ears. "Now tell me what you want."  
  
"Anything?" he whispered back.  
  
"Anything" she replied.  
  
Draco looked her deep in the eye and replied "I want all of you Granger, give me all that you have to offer."  
  
"Was he fucking stupid. If Malfoy thinks I'm going to give him ALL of me then he better think again. That bloody bastard expects me to give it up to him, well he's going to get what's coming to him" she thought. Hermione put on a devilish smirk to hide what she really felt.  
  
"Well, well Mr. Slytherin I have so much to offer you, including my innocence." She cooed before leaning in to kiss him.  
  
Just before her lips were about to meet his, Draco stopped her and said. "That's an offer I can't turn down."  
  
He then swooped her down into a hungry kiss. Draco explored every crevice of her mouth and still wanted more. Their tongues battled with each other. Granger may have been an annoying smart ass bitch, but she was a good kisser. Draco made a mental note to compliment her later on. He couldn't believe Granger would fall for him so easily. From her reaction In Transfiguration, he though it would be a challenge.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe she was kissing a Slytherin, the most notorious Slytherin to grace the halls of Hogwarts since the days of Tom Riddle. Draco might have been a snotty, proud, malicious, mudblood hating ass hole, but bloody hell he was a great kisser.  
  
Hermione could now fully understand why he had fucked almost the entire population of Slytherin girls by fifth year. By seventh year he had covered the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and half of the Gryffindors.  
  
Hermione broke the kiss by biting his bottom lip, before whispering "I lied". Malfoy's eyes shot open revealing grey eyes which clouded over with anger.  
  
"About what Granger" he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"You know Malfoy, I expected better of you. Wanting to take what a filthy mudblood whore had to offer you. Well I lied when I told you I would give you all I had to offer. I have no intention to give you, especially you, all of me tonight." She sneered getting angry.  
  
She stared into Draco's eyes. He was fuming however he didn't react to her statement. Hermione eased herself out of Malfoy's grips and proceeded to the door. Before walking out she turned to Draco and said  
  
"Good night, babes." 


	6. A Mother's Love

Disclaimer: nope, don't own Harry, Hermione, Draco, or Ron. Just the plot.  
  
A/N: thanks Dulcesoulkeeper for your assistance. I would like to apologize for the slow update process but it been a hectic week for me. I try to get chapter 7 up soon. As the story progresses it get more complicated to write because of all the details. Well anyhow. Keep reading and reviewing. Thank you reviewers.  
  
Chapter 6: A Mother's love.  
  
"You're late. Tardiness is one thing I don't tolerate." said a calm but malicious voice. It came from a large armchair placed directly in front of a blazing fire place. The person from whom the voice came from was not visible, at least not yet.  
  
"My deepest apologies father," said another voice.  
  
Lucius Malfoy turned around to face the younger Malfoy, who looked astoundingly like himself when he was younger. Lucius smirked while scrutinizing his son from head to toe.  
  
"My, my, Draco, you look just like me as a young man." Lucius said to his son  
  
"Unfortunately," replied Draco, who now looked disgusted.  
  
"Hold your tongue boy! Those witty remarks will get you in severe trouble," warned Lucius.  
  
"Really, is that so?" Draco said raising his eye brows trying to look terrified, but Lucius wasn't buying it.  
  
Upon Lucius seeing his son's facial expression, he bellowed "Don't mock me boy!"  
  
Draco just continued to smirk at his "father".  
  
"So father, you summoned me here. Now let's talk business," He was deadly serious.  
  
Draco knew what this meeting was about. Right after his little fiasco with Granger the family owl turned up with a letter demanding that Draco floo to the Malfoy Manor immediately. Now here he was having a verbal fight with the power hungry, "almighty" Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"You do realize that you have come of age to join the Dark Lords circle," Lucius started.  
  
"Yes Father, I realize that."  
  
"And...."  
  
"And I never will."  
  
Draco's last response echoed throughout the silent room. They have been through this over and over again. Sometimes Draco wondered why Lucius even bothered. Each time the argument got physical and ended up in Draco getting hurt badly and Lucius coming out with a few bruises, but that was when Draco was much younger. Tonight would be different, much different.  
  
Lucius was furious, but tried his hardest to keep his cool demeanor. Draco locked gazes with his father. It was almost like he was silently challenging him to do something. Lucius had the uncanny ability to read Draco like an open book. He knew what his stubborn son was thinking and if it must be so, then let it be. Lucius broke the silence.  
  
"You will join us whether it's against your will or not."  
  
Never unlocking his icy gaze, Draco simply replied "No."  
  
Lucius' anger became more evident. He dipped his hand into his pocket and snaked his long bony fingers around his wand. Draco who was aware of this did the same.  
  
"This is your last chance. Join us or die!" said Lucius He let the last phrase linger in the air hoping that it would penetrate Draco's hard head.  
  
"I'd rather die," snarled Draco. He didn't have to rethink his response. He swore to never give himself to Lord Voldemort, but conquer him when the time was right.  
  
Next Lucius whipped out his wand pointing it towards his son's chest. Draco, who had the reflexes of a feline, did the same and positioned his wand in between Lucius' eyes.  
  
"Go ahead my brave son. Do what you must," said Lucius smirking.  
  
He was glad to see that his son finally grew some balls. Draco was rapidly developing into a man, who didn't tolerate shit anymore. However it angered Lucius to see that Draco would try to defy him in such a way.  
  
"Go ahead Draco. Do it. If you have the guts?" spat Lucius teasingly. Provoking Draco was always a treat for Lucius.  
  
Draco felt anger coursing through his veins like hot water. Although he wanted to blast that mother fucker into oblivion he refused to let his anger get the best of him. When Draco collected himself he replied to his father's remark.  
  
"Are you questioning my bravery, Father? Because if you are, I'll gladly show you what an audacious son you've have." Draco spat back.  
  
Glaring at Draco, Lucius opened his mouth to hurl a curse at his annoyingly brave son, but he paused when he saw that Draco had done the same.  
  
Seconds after, a pair of feet came tip tapping outside the door. Next a young, attractive woman burst into the room. It was Narcissa Malfoy. Her long silver blond hair billowed behind her as did her robes when she entered the room.  
  
In Draco's opinion, Narcissa was the most beautiful witch of her time. She was a kind, good hearted woman who didn't deserve to be with such a conniving, ungrateful, cold hearted snake like Lucius. Narcissa was a good woman.  
  
If only Lucius could find himself, trust the voice within, and let the cold barrier around his heart to melt, then maybe he could love both his son and wife. But that would never be. He desired too much to give it up and learn to love. Even if he tried, he would never win the heart of Draco. He had had enough of Lucius and the "Malfoy way of life". Lucius had brought too much pain to his son. The damage was done. There would be no turning back if Draco walks away from his past.  
  
Malfoy life wasn't pleasant, but yet it had not taken its toll on Narcissa. This proved that she was a strong woman and Draco admired her for that. Lucuis may have physically broken every part of her, but she still survived.  
  
"Lucius. There is....dear lord!" she screamed at the sight before her. Only lord knows what would have happened if she hadn't come, but one thing was for sure: there would be some unforgivable curses flying out Lucius' mouth.  
  
"Draco. Lucius. Please..." she pleaded stepping in between them.  
  
"Step aside you foolish woman" sneered Lucius  
  
"And let you murder my son before my very eyes? I think not Lucius!" Narcissa replied raising her voice a tad bit.  
  
Seeing that Lucius wasn't going to give in, Narcissa turned to face her son. She loved him more than life itself. If she had to stand there and have an Avada Kedarva thrown at her just to protect her son, then so be it.  
  
"Don't do this, Draco. I beg of you," she whispered.  
  
With this said Draco lowered his arm, still gripping his wand tightly, and, glaring at Lucius with pure hate. With satisfaction Narcissa turned to her stubborn husband.  
  
"You have company, I suggest you go greet them," Narcissa stated eyeing Lucius carefully.  
  
It seemed as though this guest was significant, for Lucius quickly left the room leaving Narcissa and Draco behind. When the door slammed shut and Lucius' hasty footsteps were no longer heard Narcissa turned to her son and smiled.  
  
"Well Hello to you, too," she said cheerfully.  
  
Draco walked to the large French windows. He looked up at the bright moonlight, wishing he could be any place but here. He had spent most of his childhood wishing for that. Living in the Malfoy Manor was quite a depressing experience.  
  
The respectful Draco replied with his back still turned on his mother, "Good night Mum. I'm sorry you had to come and nearly witness a murder."  
  
"It's alright dear, I'm quite glad I came in when I did. Draco I know your father is unbearable, but you must try. I fear for your life, Love. If you anger him he'll have no problem killing you. I can't bear to lose you Draco. I just can't." as Narcissa spoke her voice began to waver.  
  
She walked over to the huge armchair and took a seat. Narcissa let a few tear drops fall from her eyes, but then wiped them away. She never let Draco see her cry.  
  
Narcissa had spent many painful nights crying in the dark, after Lucius had just beaten her to a pulp for protecting Draco. Despite Lucius' warnings Narcissa did it over and over again. The love she had for her baby boy was one of a kind. It was a mother's love.  
  
The room was silent. While Draco thought hard, Narcissa tried hard to swallow her tears. Finally she couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears started to fall from her eyes as freely as it sprouted out of a busted pipe, but she didn't make a sound. Narcissa buried her head in her hands and let her river of pain flow freely onto her indigo robes.  
  
"Stop crying." Draco said. He still had his back turned to his mother but he could sense her agony.  
  
Draco walked over to his mother and kneeled down in front of her. Narcissa lifted her head. Her face was wet with tears and some of her blonde silver locks stuck to her face.  
  
"I just can't stop thinking that one day I'll wake up and find out that I've lost you for eternity," She said barely above a whisper.  
  
Draco looked at the pained woman before him. She looked like a vulnerable school girl. This was not the Narcissa Draco was used to, but more like that Granger girl. This is why she never let him to see her cry. It affected him profoundly. At that moment Draco lost it.  
  
"Why... Just tell me why Mother? I can't understand why you threw away your life for him. TELL ME!" Draco bellowed angrily at his mother.  
  
"DRACO!" she screeched  
  
"Was it love? Is that it?"  
  
"Draco.... love can make you do crazy things"  
  
"Love can't be that powerful."  
  
Narcissa was silent. Draco took it upon him self to continue with the conversation.  
  
"So you're telling me that love made you spend twenty one years in a horrid marriage. I'm not stupid, Mum. You lied to me as a child, telling me that everything was alright when really it wasn't. It didn't take me a long time to figure that out. I heard everything. I heard the whip splitting your skin at night, your screams, and your muffled cry's. I heard all of it!" Draco yelled furiously.  
  
"It was all for you", Narcissa whispered. "You were my heaven sent. You're the reason why I never left. You needed a father figure in your life, Draco. I wanted the perfect life for you, but unfortunately it didn't turn out the way it should have. I was always unhappy with Lucius. He showed me what it was to cry. And believe me I've cried. There's no such thing as a perfect life."  
  
After hearing this Draco lowered his eyes. Knowing that he was the one reason why his mother was broken and torn made Draco feel guilty. He couldn't stand to see his mother in pain as he had all the years of his miserable life.  
  
Draco got up and walked to the large mahogany desk in the corner of the room. He picked up the glass goblet filled with red wine and threw it against the wall in frustration. Draco watched the red liquid slide down the wall. Strangely he began to think about Granger. "What an odd time to be thinking about that blasted mudblood," he thought  
  
Narcissa cautiously walked over to her son. "Draco promise me that you will try," she said squeezing his hand tightly.  
  
"Anything for you Mum."  
  
"Good." she said chuckling a bit while wiping away the tears that slid down her rosy cheeks.  
  
"Now go on back to school. It's been a long night."  
  
Before leaving Draco bent down and kissed his mother on her tear stained cheek.  
  
"I love you," Narcissa whispered.  
  
"I love you, too," responded Draco. Then he flooed back to Hogwarts' head boy/girl chambers. 


	7. A lesson learned

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story.  
  
==  
  
Chapter 7: a lesson learned.  
  
  


A new day meant new obstacles to face. More pain, frustration, and confusion. Well at least for one young Gryffindor. She rolled over in her bed thinking about last night's rendezvous with Malfoy.  
  
  


Hermione congratulated herself for a job well done. It was surprising how she built up all the courage to do what she did, knowing what could happen. 

She hadn't known Malfoy for too long but she heard stories. When that bastard promised himself revenge he got it and this made Hermione a bit uneasy.  
  
  


She knew her little stunt had pissed Malfoy off. How could it not? She had simply.... (For the lack of a better word) played him. The best thing to do now is stay away from him. Thank God today was a Saturday. ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  


Groaning, Draco sat up in his bed. The bright sun poured into the room making it hard for Draco to go back to sleep. Slowly Draco began to recap last night's events: the showdown with Lucius and the fiasco with Granger, both of which bothered him.  
  
Lucius was the type to make life for others a living hell if it threatened his reputation. That's all that mattered to him, the family name.  
  
  


Draco could distinctively remember his childhood, detail by every miserable detail. Life at the manor wasn't pleasing at all, especially with Lucius around. He had no clue as to how much pain he caused his son and wife, both mentally and physically.  
  
*************************** ************************  
  
  


_It was a dreary and damp day. The bright skies were clouded over with depressing gray clouds, but who cared. It was always that way in the Malfoy Manor.  
  
  
_

_Draco, sullen faced, climbed the long marble staircase leading to Lucius' study. He had no clue as to what mistake he made but surely he would be punished.   
  
_

_When Draco reached the door he stopped before entering. He needed to prepare himself for the worse. Finally building up all the courage necessary, Draco knocked then waited.  
  
  
_

_From inside Draco heard Lucius grumble. This must have been his response, so Draco entered the room. The first thing he saw was his despicable father sitting in the large green armchair.  
  
  
_

_"Good evening father." said Draco.  
  
  
_

_"Good evening to you too, son." With a wave of his hand, Lucius signaled Draco to take a seat and he obeyed.  
  
  
_

_"Have you made your decision?" continued Lucius  
  
  
_

_"Yes I have."  
  
  
_

_For a moment Draco could see Lucius' eyes light up with joy. It would be the first and the last time he would ever see Lucius in such a state. Now he saw what Lucius would look like if he made him proud, but that would never be. No matter what he did, Draco was always a failure in his eyes. But in his own eyes he wasn't.  
  
  
_

_"And what have you decided?" Lucius asked anxiously. _

_He was at the edge of his seat waiting for the response he wanted to hear all his life from his son. This would be the day that Draco would make him proud instead of sorely disappointing him. And if Draco happened to do so again then he would pay the price.  
  
  
_

_"I've decided....." Draco paused to look into his father's face before continuing. Lucius was now out of his seat. There was a heavy black whip in his hand, which he had beaten Draco with a million times. Lucius looked at Draco, then at the whip as if daring him to say no.  
  
  
_

_"I've decided not to join you father." Draco finished bravely. He could see the disappointment in Lucius' eyes, but that was soon replaced with mischievousness and malevolence.  
  
_

_  
If Lucius was furious at the moment, which Draco knew he was, he didn't show it. Lucius circled Draco's chair silently, before stopping right in front of his son.  
  
"Tsk, tsk Draco. You have disobeyed me once again," he paused looking at the boy before him, who severely disappointed him. It wasn't the first time he was disappointed and it sure wouldn't be the last.  
  
  
_

_"CRUCIO!"  
  
  
_

_Draco felt a bolt of light hit his chest. It was the most painful thing he had ever experienced. He felt as though every last fiber in his fifth teen year old body was on fire.  
  
  
_

_His heart was pumping so fast that he felt that at any moment he would have a heart attack. His muscles contracted violently and fiery blood pushed it's self through his veins. There was blood pumping in his ear. His head was throbbing. Draco felt himself hit the cold floor....and then it was over. All the energy in him had been drained.  
  
  
_

_"Now Draco is your response still no?" spat Lucius in a menacing tone.  
  
  
_

_Draco gathered up all the energy he had left and replied, "Yes." Before Lucius could pick up the whip Narcissa stepped into the room.  
  
"What in Merlin's name have you done Lucius?" She cried running toward her weak son. She threw herself on the floor trying to help Draco recover, wiping away the sweat that gathered on his forehead.  
  
  
_

_"Draco, dear, it's me. Can you hear me?" she whispered.  
  
  
_

_Draco opened his eyes to meet Narcissa's deep blue eyes and tear stained face. Lucius stood over her with a whip in his hand.  
  
  
_

_"Narcissa, leave the room now!" he said through clenched teeth.  
  
  
_

_"No," she replied still tending to her hurt son.  
  
  
_

_Lucius let his anger get the best of him. Picking up his wife, he flung her across the room. Then he raised the whip above his head and began to beat her despite her cries for mercy. This is what Narcissa had dealt with night after night. This is her retribution for protecting the only person she loved, Draco.  
  
_

_  
Draco could hear the whip slice through the air then rip his mother's delicate skin. Although he didn't have that much strength left, Draco was determined to save his mother. She didn't deserve that type of treatment.  
  
_

_The young Malfoy got up, using all the strength he had left, and staggered toward Lucius who had his back turned. He lunged at Lucius, punching him mercilessly. _

_He brought his hand to Lucius' throat cutting off his air supply. Then dropping that slime ball's limp body, he picked up his mother and left the room, never looking back.  
  
_************* *****************************  
  
  


Those were the type of visions that raided Draco's dreams night after night. There were simply too many of them. He needed a place to store all these distressing memories. 

For his sixteenth birthday his Grandmother presented him with a helpful little gift. This useful mechanism helped Draco register all his thoughts, both pleasant and disturbing.  
  
  


Draco's little gift hid confidential information that needed to be kept a secret. Therefore it was always hidden. He lazily rolled out of his bed. Running his hand through his messy hair, he walked over to his desk. He slightly opened the largest drawer letting a patch of silvery light shine through.  
  
  


Draco picked up his wand before completely opening the drawer. A bright silver-white light lit up the dark corner that the Slytherin was in. The light lit up his dangerous gray eyes, giving him a sense of superiority.  
  
He stood over a shallow stone basin with a carving of a dragon along with unusual runes and symbols. The source of this bright heavenly light was more like a whitish-silver liquid that rippled slightly as thought the wind was blowing.  
  
  


Draco took his wand and placed the tip to his temple. He closed his eyes and reflected on the recent fight with Lucius and the conversation with his mother. 

After a few seconds Draco removed the wand from his temple. At the tip of his wand was the silvery white substance that filled the shallow bowl. Draco placed the wand over the basin and the liquid spilled out the tip.  
  


  
He looked down at his reflection once the substance stop moving. It was quite unfortunate that he bared a striking resemblance to his father. Luckily, it was only in appearance and not in character.  
  
  


He could hear Lucius' voice echoing in his head "My, my Draco. You look just like me as a young man." He knew it was true and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
  
"Yes father, aren't you overjoyed. I'm the mirror image of your sorry ass." Draco whispered to himself, bitterly.  
  
  


Disgusted, Draco snarled at his reflection and angrily walked away from his most prized possession....... his Pensieve.  
  
*** ** * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * *  
  
  


When she was completely dressed, Hermione left the Head Girl/ Boy chambers making the least bit of noise. She looked left, right, up and down. There was no sign of Draco, which was a good thing.  
  
Walking quickly, Hermione made her way to the Great Hall in less than five minutes. When she arrived there was a rowdy mob of students all gathered by the door looking at something posted on it. In the midst she saw a petite figure with bright red-orange hair. It was the youngest Weasley, Ginny.  
  
  


Hermione pushed her way through the crowd trying to reach Ginny. When she finally did she tapped her, making the red headed Gryffindor shriek.  
  
  


"Hermione. You scared me."  
  
  
Chuckling softly Hermione replied. "Sorry Gin. What's all this commotion about?"  
  
  


"Oh, right. The Quidditch captains are announcing who made the team. We heard from the other houses. All we need to hear is Gryffindor's captain and........oh here comes Harry now."  
  
Hermione spotted her tall, handsome, successful friend. Successful, yes indeed. He was Quidditch captian for the Gryffindor team for three years and he had been working miracles with them. Each year they won the Quidditch House Cup.  
  
He stepped in front of the crowd and looked into the mass of awaiting fifth and sixth years. He saw Hermione and Ginny and sent them a heart warming smile before proceeding.  
  
  


"Good Morning. Ok. We are filling the spots of beater and chasers The new players for the Gryffindor Quidditch team are Gregory Wood and Marcus Livingston as beaters...," the crowd went up into a rowdy cheer as the cousin of Oliver wood stepped up next to Harry.  
  
"Our chasers are Jonathan Codwell, Lisa Fudge, and Colin Creevy."  
  
  


The crowd went up into another rowdy cheer as the remaining team members stepped up. Hermione was busy clapping until she saw a shock of blonde hair. Could it be? No it couldn't. Maybe Ginny had forgotten to mention the fact that the Slytherin Quidditch captain didn't make his grand entrance yet.  
  


  
As Harry exited, Draco took his place in front of the crowd. He, too, took a glance over the crowd. From the corner of his eyes he could see Granger. Draco stood their mischievously thinking "perfect".  
  
  


Clearing his throat he started.," The fifth and sixth years that are filling in the positions if chaser, beater, and keeper on the Slytherin team are Henry Meyer, Mark Sevell, and John Hunt as chasers; as beaters, David Flint and Reginald Winifred, and our new keeper is Arthur Salisbury."  
  
  


As the new players took a step up next to Draco, the crowd hissed and booed beneath their breaths. No one would dare to do it in front of Malfoy. Draco sent a glare towards Hermione, making all the hair on her skin rise.  
  
  


Hermione noticed that Draco was coming towards her. Was he that brave to confront her in the presence of others? Draco was unpredictable and Hermione wasn't taking chances. She turned in the opposite direction and began to push her way through the people. She glanced back and Draco was doing the same.  
  
  


Hermione started to panic. "I need to get out of here," one side of her brain yelled. The other side said, "No let's stay and mess with Malfoy's head again".  
  
  


There was no way Hermione was going to do that so she continued to push her way through the students. Finally getting through the mob, Hermione began to speed walk. She had no idea where to go but one thing was for sure. It would be very far away from Malfoy.  
  
  


The halls were silent. With each step she took she heard another, and it wasn't hers. Malfoy was definitely following her. Hermione broke into a run towards the staircase on the left of the marble staircase to the first floor. She entered a poorly lit corridor, which was freezing cold. Despite the cold, Hermione kept running.  
  
  


Draco was quite pleased when he saw that Granger had ran in the direction the Slytherin common room. She was like a mouse running right into the snake pit and didn't even know it. This was Draco's territory and he knew it inside out. All he had to do was take a little short cut.  
  


  
Hermione slowed down when she realized that her footsteps were the only ones she heard echoing through the halls. She turned around and Malfoy was gone. Now all she had to do was find her way out. Hermione realized that she was in the dungeons when she passed the Potions classroom.  
  
It was freezing cold in the dungeons. The deeper you went the colder it got. Darkness started to swallow you and eerie things started to happen. 

As Hermione walked she turned back every second, thinking that she heard a child's malovent laugh or footsteps. Hermione took the route she usually took to get out of the Dungeons after Potion's.  
  
  


She drew her cloak closer to her body thinking how creepy it was in the Dungeons. In the distance Hermione could see a shadow of something moving.  
  
  


"Hello," she called, expecting an answer. There was no reply. 

"Hello," Hermione called with a little bit more confidence. But she still got no reply.  
  
  


Hermione continued to walk, but a little faster.  
  
  


She was getting close to the stairway that would lead her to the ground floor. Hermione walked around the corner and came face to face with Draco Malfoy. 

She tried to run off in the opposite direction but Malfoy was much quicker. Draco grabbed Hermione by the arm and covered her mouth then he dragged her to the nearest classroom.  
  
He opened the door and flung the kicking and screaming girl onto a large, dusty desk. Malfoy locked the door and put a silencing charm on the room. Coughing uncontrollably, Hermione sat up and dusted her self off. Malfoy was leaning on the door looking very mischievous.  
  
"So did you enjoy last night's session?" he started  
  


  
"Matter of fact, yes. I found it quite amusing."  
  


  
Arching his eyebrow in amusement, Draco responded. "Yes it was quite obvious that you enjoyed your self, but however you got a bit too excited and decided to take this...ah, let me see what shall I call it, this little game into your own hands."  
  
  


"Oh so we're playing a game?" thought Hermione aloud.  
  
  


"You're a fast learner, Granger."  
  
  


"Yes, indeed, I am" she said. This comment made Draco twist and turn inside with spite.  
  
  


She wasn't trying to be vain, she was just trying to come up with remarks that she knew would piss Draco off.  
  
  


"And I damn good actress." He spat. His anger was now starting to show its ugly face.  
  


  
"What the bloody hell do you want from me Malfoy?!" she screamed.  
  
  


He pushed himself off the door and walked over to the sputtering Gryffindor. In an acid tone he spat. 

"Listen here Granger, and listen good. It's a man world and there's an everlasting game that we play called romance. Yes Granger, romance. It's for useless females like you who we can pretend to love then break their hearts. Last night was nothing more than that. Don't go about getting the wrong ideas."  
  
She looked into his cold gray eyes. That's all she was, a little game piece. It's not like she would want to be a part of his pitiful life. His lover....never, but it broke her heart to know that she was being used. Hermione was raging inside. She looked up into Draco's steel gray eyes and spat back.  
  
"Is that so?" Draco was a little surprised at her comeback "Well Malfoy, I've learned how to play the game. Not only play it, but master it as I proved last night"  
  
Draco was seething with anger. She was the only girl who could make him explode at certain times. The only one who could reveal his true colors. He decided to end this before he exploded.  
  
"You think very highly of yourself, Granger. However last night's performance isn't what I would call extraordinary. I've had better."  
  
With that said Draco turned to exit the room leaving behind a raging Gryffindor lioness waiting to attack.  
  
  


"How dare he?" thought Hermione. Draco Malfoy had insulted her once again. Picking up the nearest item, she hurled it towards the door. It flew past Draco's head and hit the door before he closed it. Draco looked at the pieces of glass on the floor and turned to Hermione.  
  
  


"Granger you should really control that temper of yours. Someone could get hurt" he stated in mock concern. Then he winked and exited the room, pleased with his work.  
  
  


A/N: Guess who's back......back again..yeah im bac tell a friend. Ya. That was chapter 7. hope you liked it. I hit ya'll off with two chapters. Go read chappie 8 and review.


	8. Cleopatra's needle

Disclaimer: NO, NO I don't own any of this!!  
  
A/n: I want to thank all my readers for being so patient. It's been a while since I've updated and I'm trying my best to get the chapters up as soon as possible. I have a lot of things to do, so please bear with me. Also I want to thank my reviewers. Your reviews mean to so much to me.  
  
Chapter 9: Cleopatra's needle  
  
It had been a full week since Lucius last heard from Draco. Was his son trying to avoid him? Did Draco really think that he was slick? The boy was playing with fire and he knew it.  
  
Lucius stepped out of his hateful thoughts and walked down into the most dreadful place in the Manor. It was a place where many lives were taken and where many had suffered at the hands of Lucius or Voldemort himself, a place in which the sunlight never shined, the cold, damp Dungeons.  
  
There was dried blood on the walls and the floor, some of it belonging to Narcissa, Draco, or some other life form. Bless the hearts of the poor souls who had to spend countless nights in this hell hole. Lucius could still hear the echo of Draco's screams when the whip bit into his milky white skin. Ah, what pleasure it was for him to see his son receive his retribution.  
  
Lucius sauntered with Malfoy pride through the dark corridors of the dungeons and stepped into a room in which no one was permitted to enter. He opened the door revealing torture tools and potions of all sorts stored in a magnificent wooden cabinet.  
  
Mr. Malfoy opened the cabinet door and removed a glass case with a lovely shade of azure glowing around it. As Lucius whispered something inaudible to the human ear, the blue light began to fade. Inside the glass case was a black velvet bag waiting to be removed and opened. After doing this, Lucuis left the filthy room to go to his study, where he already had a visitor waiting.  
  
"Ah, Macnair, You're a bit early." Lucius said closing the door and locking it. The tall burly man stood up to greet Lucius with a handshake.  
  
"Do you have it?" Macnair asked  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Well then, let's see."  
  
"With pleasure." Lucius nodded in sync with McNair's proposal and opened the bag.  
  
From it a dagger slipped out. Lucius picked it up and held it up into the moonlight. It was a miraculous item which glistened dangerously. Macnair seemed to be bewitched by its beauty while Lucius showed no sign of fascination.  
  
The fascinated executioner couldn't resist the urge. He carefully grabbed the dagger from Lucius and held it as though it were made out of crystal. Macnair had a murderous glint in his eyes.  
  
"How long.......?" He questioned  
  
"Two thousand years."  
  
"Unbelievable." Macnair said as he began to run his index finger along the slivery blade.  
  
Lucius had had enough of Macnair's goggling. He took the exquisite item and cautiously placed it back into the bag then Lucius handed it to a disappointed looking Macnair. "This reaches the hands of my son and my son only." Lucius said firmly as his smirk vanished from his thin lips.  
  
Macnair nodded in agreement and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A very pleased Draco made his way from the cold Dungeon classroom to the Slytherin common room. He stopped before a bare, damp stone wall and whispered the password. The concealed stone door in the wall slid open, unfortunately revealing a certain Slytherin, whom Draco had no pleasure in meeting- Pansy Parkinson.  
  
She looked as though she was in hot pursuit for something. She wore a serious expression on her pug face, while biting her lips. In her hand, Pansy held on tightly to a piece of parchment. Upon seeing Draco her expression lightened.  
  
"Drakie, I've been looking for you," she screeched while twirling her raven locks around her slender fingers.  
  
Eyeing her with disgust, Draco replied "Really, what for?"  
  
"Your family owl came with this at breakfast. What do you think it is baby?" she handed the letter over to him.  
  
Draco snatched the parchment and opened it. Immediately he recognized Lucius' handwriting. All it said was: Be in the Forbidden Forest an hour after dusk. He began to wonder what for, but kept his curiously to himself. A question like that would get Pansy too excited and eager to be involved in matters which didn't concern her in any way, shape, or form.  
  
He put the letter away and pushed his way past Pansy, who followed him into the common room. Draco threw himself in a huge black armchair which was shaped oddly. He picked up the Daily Prophet and began to read the major headlines and Rita Skeeter's reports, which he found himself very fascinated with.  
  
Pansy strolled over to him with a seductive smile on her face. Then snatching the newspaper away, she wrapped her legs around him and placed her arms around his neck, brining his face closer to hers.  
  
"Baby I've missed you." She cooed softy in his ear.  
  
Draco looked up and arched his eyebrow. Pansy's body language told her whole story. There was one thing she wanted and one thing only.  
  
"Pansy I'm in no mood to fuck you tonight." Draco said with finality in his voice, while forcefully pushing Pansy off of him. She was like a blasted tick. Always sucking his blood, sticking to him like glue.  
  
Pansy looked slightly disappointed at Draco's comment. She got up from the cold marble floor and slumped down onto the near by sofa and stared in the fire. Pansy was burning inside. She hated Draco with all her guts, but yet she still loved him, knowing that he'll never return her feelings.  
  
She never did understand Draco. The way he did things, the way he showed his affection, or rather not show his affection, the way he hid secrets from her and played with her like a doll. Never showing true progress in a straight line, but only in his own way.  
  
There was nothing more in the world she wanted than for him to return her love for him, for him to understand the depth of her love, but he would never do it. Whenever she got close to solving one of his mysteries, he'd cover up his tracks just like he always did. It was like trying to put together a puzzle but there would always be one piece missing.  
  
They had fucked each other countless times, but never once had they made love. Pansy was his little bitch who was there at his beck and call. Draco would use her like a doll and put her back on the shelf.  
  
"You make me feel like a slut", she whispered.  
  
After a moment's silence Draco looked up at her and said "You do this to your self."  
  
Surprized, Pansy looked at Draco.  
  
"All this shit that I go thorough is because of you," She screamed. "You have no idea what pain you've brought me."  
  
Keeping his cool demeanor, Draco snarled "You have no idea what pain is Parkinson." He knew better than to let Pansy get to him.  
  
She looked at him with innocent eyes brimming with tears. "Fuck you, Draco!" she said, her voice suddenly becoming dangerous  
  
"You may feel this way now, but it'll only be a matter of time till you come running back to me." Draco finished. Then throwing the newspaper in her face, he turned his back and left.  
  
Pansy buried her head in her hands and let the tears she had been fighting back drop out her eyes. It was true. In a matter of two days she would be back on his side, his Slytherin slut forever more. She had to face it. What would life be like with out her "Drakie." Draco was like a drug, she just couldn't get enough of him, but what she failed to realize is that addiction can be deadly. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * ** ** * *  
  
Draco waltzed through the dungeon hallways and onto the main level, stomping on some first years in the process. No one dared to protest simply because it was Malfoy, the one who looked down upon you. He was simply bigger and much better than the rest of the Hogwarts population.  
  
Walking up the main steps, Draco realized that it was getting dark which meant it was time for him to make an appearance at the secret meeting held in the Forbidden Forest. He raced up the steps and into his bed chambers, grabbing his long, black hooded robe in the process.  
  
Like a busy bee, Draco rushed to the cabinet where he hid his Penesive and wand. After retrieving the items necessary he made a hasty exit, leaving his door to the cabinet with his Penesive and his room door slightly open.  
  
Once he was outside Draco put on his hooded robe, that was similar to the one Lucius wore to Death-eater meetings. It was a brisk evening. The indigo skies sparkled with stars that shine like diamonds. Most would consider it a lovely night despite the temperature.  
  
Draco took a second to take in the beauty of the night. Looking over the grassy tops of the massive trees that covered most of the forest's area, Draco could see the thick clouds of fog which always gave the forest an eerie aurora.  
  
Before departing the school grounds, Draco checked to see if the area was clear of any interfering people. There was no one around, which was very likely. However, it wouldn't hurt to check to make sure Potter and his crew of sleuths wasn't running around the school grounds after dark trying to solve another mystery that puzzled the ministry and somehow saved the lives of many wizards.  
  
As the cautious Malfoy neared the forest, he could hear the echos of mystical creatures of all sorts. Draco walked into the forest with ease. There was not a sign of fear etched across his handsome face. He had seen and experienced many things in his life time that could never compare to the spooks in the mysterious forest.  
  
Draco made his way thorough the dark area until he got to the heart of the forest. In the distance he could see another figure with a cloak similar to his.  
  
However, this person was much taller than his father. As the hooded figure heard the footsteps getting louder it turned to come face to face with the younger Malfoy, who he had much pleasure in meeting. He could just imagine the boy in a few years taking the place of Voldemort.  
  
He would be a lovely successor indeed. As the figure looked into the young man's face he could see that the boy feared nothing which is an excellent quality.  
  
"Draco how nice to see you." The figure exclaimed removing his hood with his big manly hands.  
  
Upon seeing who it was Draco's relaxed his tense muscles. It was a long time friend of Lucius'- Macnair.  
  
"Good evening Macnair, it's been a while." Draco replied.  
  
"Yes it has young Malfoy, yes it has."  
  
"I believe I last saw you at the ball we hosted in the summer at the manner."  
  
"Yes, and correct me if I'm wrong I was supposed to meet you again at the last meeting but.."  
  
"But I never showed up. I'm a busy man Macnair. Surely you've realized this by now." Draco replied slyly, completing Macnair's comment for him.  
  
Macnair raised an eyebrow in astonishment. "Too busy for your own Lord?"  
  
"If you want to put it that way then yes."  
  
"Draco, you must not speak of the Dark Lord in that way. He is the most important thing in your world right now." He roared at the smart mouthed boy before of him.  
  
"No, Macnair. He's the most important thing in YOUR life," Draco replied calmly emphasizing the "your" in his statement.  
  
Stamping his foot in frustration, Macnair continued to mumble under his breath about how Draco was out of his wits. Macnair knew fully well that the boy was sensible, but also a bit of a rebel.  
  
"What has he sent you for?" Draco asked.  
  
"My Lord hasn't sent me to do anything. It's your father that asked me to deliver this to you," the executioner replied pulling out the elegant black velvet bag that Lucius had handed to him earlier.  
  
Draco took the bag from Macnair with an inquisitive expression on his face.  
  
"Open it. It's yours to keep."  
  
Draco opened the bag and the dagger enclosed within the expensive velvet slid out and into Draco's hand. He looked at Macnair's excited face. "Was it really that big of a deal?" he asked himself. Before Draco had a chance to ask any questions, Macnair began to explain.  
  
"Cleopatra's needle. This remarkable item has been passed down from generation to generation. It's probably been in the Malfoy family for two thousand years. A treasure, you ask, yes indeed. Take good care of this, Draco. Store this away somewhere safe. Put a protection spells around the area if you have to. You must not let anyone get a hold of this dagger for it can cause devastation," There was urgency in his voice. But that soon transformed into total fascination.  
  
"The biggest gem on the top stores the venom of a basilisk. The silver gem underneath signifies evil and the green signifies hatred."  
  
Draco looked at his new gift. The shiny blade sparkled. He turned the dagger around and looked at his reflection, then averted his eyes to the handle of the knife. There were three large gems lined up vertically.  
  
The first gem, the one in which the venom was stored, was blood red and diamond shaped. The second gem was slightly smaller than the first and circular. The silver, circular gem was encrusted with white diamonds around the edge. The last gem, the smallest out of the three, was a lovely shade of green. It too was circular and encrusted with diamonds around the edge.  
  
There were two serpents that looped their scalely bodies around the smaller gems, in the shape of an S, each time they would intersect with each other. The heads were positioned on either side of the largest gem, facing each other. Draco was simply enamored with its beauty  
  
Cleopatra's needle, clearly meant for horrible deeds, was an antique item worth praising. It was like a precious stone lost for a great deal of time and most gratefully found.  
  
Looking up at Macnair, Draco asked "Why is it me that he trusts to keep this?"  
  
"He didn't say."  
  
Draco looked at the knife once more and chuckled a bit before responding,  
  
"Of course he wouldn't. That bastard works in mysterious ways." Macnair gave Draco a disapproving look.  
  
"He has a lot of faith in you, Draco. Don't disappoint him" Macnair added.  
  
"No. Lucius does not have any faith in me or my mother, well at least not the Lucius I've known all my life."  
  
"Draco--"  
  
"The perfect father, a successful right hand man to Lord Voldemort, a loving and caring husband, a rich respectable pureblood. Is that the Lucius you know Macnair?"  
  
He didn't answer which angered Draco.  
  
"Is it? Answer me. Is that the Lucius you know and trust with your life." he roared.  
  
"Watch your tone boy." Macnair warned.  
  
"He's not what he seems to be. And for this I don't respect him." Draco continued with a menacing tone.  
  
"ENOUGH!!" Macnair yelled so loudly that the immobile leaves in the tree shook. "I've had enough of this for tonight."  
  
"Can't handle the truth can you?" Draco inquired with a smirk on his face.  
  
"What truth Draco, these lies that you tell? This is what you call the truth?"  
  
"You'll see in time." Draco replied to the burly man turning his back on him.  
  
As soon as Macnair was out of site Draco began to head back to the castle. They would see in time, what a conniving, heartless, bitch Lucius was. He gained their trust and friendship and then used each and every naive one of them.  
  
The ones who were too smart to fall into Lucius' grips were his closest friends with whom he carried out his sick torture sessions all to please the Dark Lord. What they failed to realize is that one day he'll turn right around and bite them in the ass. Just like the beautiful looking snake on Cleopatra's needle would.  
  
Lucius would watch them burn with humiliation and laugh right in their faces, he would hurl nasty comments at them on their death beds, he would have no problem killing them if they stopped him in his journey to the top. That was the real Lucius Malfoy. It's amazing what the thirst for power can do to you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione stepped into her chambers with thoughts of her with Ginny conversation still on her mind. The thought of being in love made her dizzy with fear. Her head was spinning. There were many unanswered questions plaguing her mind.  
  
As Hermione climbed up the steps to enter her room she stopped dead in her tracks and asked her self, "Am I incapable of loving someone?" The very thought of it scared her.  
  
Dismissing the horrors of her disturbing thoughts, Hermione stepped into her chambers and changed into her red flannel pajamas. Having nothing better to do, the confused Gryffindor curled up on her couch in the common room with a new book on Ancient Runes.  
  
She was getting into her book until she felt a gush of wind and a door creak. Looking up she saw that Malfoy's room door was slightly open. She got up to close the door, but Crookshanks was faster.  
  
"Crookshanks!" she hissed still standing outside the room. The feisty cat dashed into Malfoy's room completely ignoring Hermione's protests. Crookshanks prowled around Malfoy's room with fascination. Hermione called the stubborn feline until she realized that he wasn't coming back. She had two options: go get the cat or leave him in there to shred Malfoy's sheets.  
  
Even though the second option was more appealing, she wouldn't want to experience the wrath of Malfoy once he returned. Cautiously she stepped into the room and crept up behind the cat who sat on top of Malfoy's working desk.  
  
Another step and Hermione would have Crookshanks, but unfortunately Crookshanks sensed her coming near and dashed out the room, leaving behind a very heated Hermione. Fustrated, she planned to exit the room, until she spotted a bright white light, that reminded her of a ray of heavenly light.  
  
Curiousity took over and Hermione walked over to find the source if the light. It was coming from a shallow basin with strange carvings. The only carving she could decipher was the carving of a dragon.  
  
Enthralled with the basin itself, Hermione began to run her fingers along the carvings. There was a crash in the common room and then a loud meow, which caused Hermione to fall, almost taking the basin with her. It was only then when she discovered the liquid in the basin the slivery white liquid that rippled ever so gently. It reminded her of relaxing ocean tides.  
  
Hermione looked at her reflection. Her long brown hair, her warm chocolate eyes, her fair skin, everything she hated. Her face, stripped of all make up revealed the innocent face of troubled woman who has yet to plunge into a life more corrupted than the one she was already living. Sometimes she wished she could end it all.  
  
Gradually her reflection began to fade and the face of Draco Malfoy swirled up. The white liquid swirled again, showing a small boy with blond hair sleeping in his mother's lap, while she let tears slip out of her lovely eyes.  
  
Then the vision of Lucius standing over Draco with a whip swirled up. Hermione watched the whip slice his pretty skin. He was bleeding from head to toe. She almost felt sorry for him, but reminded herself that the little snot nosed bitch probably did something to deserve it. When that vision vanished the liquid began to swirl rapidly like a whirlpool.  
  
Just as she felt herself being sucked into the liquid, a cold arm slid around her waist. A warm mouth near her ear whispered, "Miss me?"  
  
With out turning around she replied, "Not a damn bit."  
  
"So get the fuck out." The voice whispered getting increasingly harsh. The cold arm around her waist gripped her harder.  
  
Hermione turned around to meet the one man she wished could just die, Malfoy. His attire made her very suspicious. It's not everyday that you see a Hogwarts student in black hooded dementor looking robes. On Malfoy it was especially suspicious, considering his family's reputation.  
  
Draco still had his arm wrapped around her waist. Their faces were so close that she could see the little specks of evil in his eyes and he could feel the heat radiating from under her nightwear.  
  
For a moment they were both silent until Malfoy pushed her against the door, bringing them even closer than before. Draco placed one hand on the door and the other on her stomach.  
  
"Care to explain why you were invading my privacy." He snarled.  
  
"I wasn't, I just--i just--god damn it--just let me go!"  
  
"I want an explanation first."  
  
"I don't give a fuck what you want, Malfoy. I want you to, no I demand you to..." Hermione then became silent. Her eyes were fixed on the shallow bowl she was just looking into.  
  
"Granger what the hell are......" Draco stopped in middle into his sentence.  
  
His Pensieve was no longer hidden. He had no idea how much Granger had seen, but either way it wasn't good for her to know what really happened to him. He needed to do something to her to make her forget. She needed to be reprimanded and put in her place.  
  
"First I find you in my room Granger, now I don't get an explanation. Is it that you want a favor from me?" Draco said with a seductive grin spreading across his face.  
  
"Malfoy the only favor I want for you to go to hell!" she fired back.  
  
"And I'll take you down into the fiery depths with me where you can be my hell bitch forever. We'll be just like Persephone and Hades. That's right Granger, your skank ass will be stuck with me. Don't get me wrong, I don't pity you, I pity myself, being stuck forever with a mudblood bitch like yourself. Even though with those nice firm set of breasts on your hourglass shape I wouldn't mind. You can take the place of Parkinson."  
  
Draco said this with such ease while Hermione stood fuming with rage.  
  
Draco leaned in and began to plant forbidden kisses on Hermione's neck which she didn't fight. When he reached the base of her neck, Draco bit down hard causing Hermione pain. It felt as though he was drawing blood form he neck and sucking it in. Hermione slid down the door and onto her knees, touching the tender spot where Malfoy had just bitten her.  
  
"Now there's something you can show your boyfriends tomorrow." Draco said sarcastically before throwing Hermione outside of the room. Before he slammed the door in her face, Malfoy bid Hermione good night in his own little elaborate way.  
  
" Goodnight Granger. Forget me not tonight. Sweet dreams." 


	9. Pity and Silently speaking

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter and its glorious plot, I'd be the richest female on this blasted planet.  
  
Chapter 10: Pity and silently speaking.  
  
"Forget me not tonight...sweet dreams." Was all that echoed through Hermione's already mystified mind all night long. It was true. She hadn't forgotten about Malfoy and the haunting images.  
  
Pictures are worth a thousand words and Hermione had seen enough to understand the life that Draco lived as a Malfoy. The image starring Lucius was the one that troubled her the most, a torn and beaten Draco at the mercy of his "father".  
  
It was a gruesome sight indeed, blood pouring out of Draco's wounds staining his beautiful pallid skin. His face, that handsome face, showed no fear, no anger, nor grief.  
  
It was lifeless....emotionless...just like always, but they key to ones soul is their eyes. Those mystifying blue gray eyes held back tears of pain. Instead, Hermione could see the burning hatred and the anguish swimming in those pools of blue-gray.   
  
Each time the whip hit Draco, he would lift his head up high with utmost dignity and flash a trade mark smirk, angering Lucius. He was the reason why Draco was the way he was now, cold, heartless, impassive....torn, ripped away from the glorious sunlight that brings much happiness.  
  
Hermione always knew that Lucius was inconsiderate, but never would she have imagined that the older Malfoy would torture his own son. The way Draco talked about him in the earlier years made it seem as though he was the perfect father.  
  
Then it dawned on Hermione. The earlier years are long gone. She had watched Draco transform from a spiteful, taunting, Gryffindor hating Slytherin to an emotionless, cold hearted, hateful young man.  
  
He walked the halls as though he didn't have a care in the world but all the while he was carrying a heavy burden of lies and secrets, some of which could change the way people looked at him and disgrace the Malfoy name.  
  
Even though Malfoy was a malevolent young man, no one deserved that type of treatment. Hermione concluded that Lucius had punished Draco in that fashion more than once. God only knows who else received this type of treatment.  
  
Suddenly Hermione remembered the woman in the other image, dressed in expensive night wear, crying as her son slept soundly in her arms. Long silvery blonde hair and warm blue eyes all contributed to her gorgeousness.   
  
She looked so unhappy, but yet content. The crying woman held onto her son like he was the only thing she had left in this world, her only source of sanity, her only love.  
  
If these images did depict a story from Malfoy's life then this woman must have been his mother, no doubts about that. The Malfoy family isn't as perfect as they claim to be. Nobody is.  
  
Money can't buy you happiness, but power can. Malfoy always walked around the school talking about other people's problem, but little did they all know that Draco had some serious problems of his own. Involuntarily, Hermione began to worry.  
  
However, she had to admire Draco. He did a great job hiding years of pain and torment. Surely enough Draco was near a nervous breakdown but he stood tall and inscrutable, always finding new ways to vent his anger, sometimes lashing it out on his three favorite Gryffindors.  
  
Over the years Draco's love for his father must have transformed into fiery hate. Hermione wanted to know more, much more. Although she realized it would be a laborious task, she decided to at least try to get the information she so badly wanted.  
  
On her way to the Dungeons, Hermione bumped into the people she had been longing to see, Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron said a bit too excitedly showing how much he missed her.  
  
"Harry, Ron......please forgive me. I never meant to......" Hermione started, pleading like a helpless child, but she was cut off by Harry.  
  
"It's alright." Harry stated in a consoling and forgiving voice.  
  
The trio exchanged hugs of affection and made their way to what they thought was going to be another boring lesson in History of Magic.  
  
Hermione realized how she felt without the two young men, lonely, a bit vulnerable, and independent.  
  
"Nobody likes being lonely." She whispered. Even though no one responded, Hermione knew the boys fully understood how hard it was to be by her self at such a challenging time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Upon entering the classroom each Gryffindor scanned the dimly lit room for their rivals, the Slytherins, fortunately they were not present at the moment. Harry, Hermione, and Ron took their seats in the back of the classroom.  
  
The boys sat in their seats and Hermione positioned herself on the table. Making up for lost time the three friends began to chat away, taking advantage of the limited time they had to talk before Hermione would take her seat in the front.  
  
As Hermione caught up on the latest news, the noise level outside increased to a level in which it became unbearable to listen to. As Head Girl she figured it would be her duty to put an end to it.  
  
"Excuse me. Looks like duty calls" she said proudly, excusing herself form Harry and Ron's presence.  
  
Just as she was about to open the door, the noise died down and the classroom door swung open sending Hermione to the floor in less than a second.  
  
"Watch it!" She heard Ron yell, then footsteps racing toward her.  
  
"Hermione, you all right?" Harry asked with concern.  
  
Rubbing her forehead and groaning, Hermione slowly opened her eyes only to see a pair of expensive Italian leather shoes. They were the type that was meant for the rich and well respected, the type only a Malfoy could afford.  
  
Gently, Harry and Ron grabbed both her arms and lifted Hermione off the dusty floor. They held onto her as she regained her footing. She tried to fix herself and while doing so her collar on her school shirt slipped revealing something meant to stay hidden.  
  
"Malfoy." Ron growled exactly like a dog.  
  
"Hey Hermione, what's that on your neck" Harry exclaimed completely out of context.  
  
Panicking a bit, Hermione looked at Malfoy, the one responsible for all this madness. She searched his face looking for any sign of sympathy or any intent on getting her out of this sticky mess.  
  
Her eyes begged with him, but yet there was still that smirk on his angelic face. She hated needing Malfoy at times, times she'd never expect. She looked into his icy gray eyes and a wild fire raged through her body.   
  
"Nothing." she said hoping to brush Harry off, knowing it was useless trying. He may have let it go now but later on he would bombard her with questions.  
  
"Goddamn it Malfoy. You're smirking like you're the one responsible for this mark." Ron bellowed loud enough to leave an echo. Draco replied,. "Tsk, tsk how ironic that Weasle would say such a thing. "  
  
At that moment Hermione's blood froze and her body went rigid. She could still remember his soft lips on her baby smooth skin. She remembered the way he caressed her neck lightly like it was fragile, then the vicious way he bit into her like a ravenous animal tearing apart a piece of meat just given to it. She remembered the electric shocks it sent up her spine and left her wanting more and more of that touch, that forbidden touch.  
  
Slowly Malfoy averted his eyes in Ron's direction, then back to Hermione. Starring her dead in the eye he slyly replied "Guilty until proven innocent, Weasley."  
  
That was enough to give both Hermione and Ron a heart attack. All three wizards watched him saunter towards his seat, leaving behind a raging redhead, a very suspicious Harry, and a scared and heated Hermione.  
  
Fuming Hermione walked over to her seat and threw her quills and books on the desk, hoping it would annoy the shit out of Malfoy. Instead one of her quills flew of the desk and right into Malfoy's lap.  
  
Draco casually looked up from his book, down into his lap and then at Hermione cocking his eyebrows. A smirk began to form on his lips, which only meant that his intentions for the moment were quite mischievous.  
  
Just as Hermione predicted, Draco grabbed the quill and placed it on the table. Both students looked down at the quill and then locked gazes with each other. Momentarily .they both forgot where they were and why.  
  
Draco's smirk disappeared as he intently studied the female Gryffindor. Every thing about her enticed him. Everything from her playful cinnamon curls that cascaded down her back to her warm, chocolate eyes, to her rosy lips, to her curvaceous body, her evident innocence, and her firey temper.  
  
As if reading her mind Draco stretched out his hand to grab the quill the same time as Hermione. As their fingers intertwined with each other heat rushed through their bodies, brining back memories of that forbidden touch they both wanted so badly.   
  
Flesh upon with flesh, body and body coming together as one, passionate heat mixing with hateful lust creating unexplainable ecstasy......................the need......the desire......addiction......that was the forbidden touch.  
  
Not only has it taken its toll on Hermione, it has affected Draco in some way, not profoundly but enough to create a bond between him and his enticer.   
  
Professor Binns' lifeless body floated into the classroom and his airy voice interrupted whatever Hermione and Draco was sharing. Draco simply let go and Hermione took her seat.  
  
"Good morning class." Professor Binns began  
  
"Good afternoon Professor Binns" the entire class of seventh years replied.  
  
"Today we are going to discuss the Goblin Rebellion," Binns said excitedly.  
  
There were a number of hisses, growls, and groans before the transparent Professor completed his sentence.  
  
"However, a very disturbing aspect of It." someone said in an icy tone while narrowing his eyes.  
  
"C'mon now, lets be realistic. What part of the Rebellion was not sick and disturbing that we haven't learned about already?" Hissed a certain voice.  
  
"Good point Mr. Malfoy. I've taught all you need to know about the Rebellion. However I never went into detail about the manner in which the muggles were persecuted."  
  
"You mean torture?" Hermione spoke next.  
  
"Correct Miss Granger." Binns said. He flew over to his desk and prepared to lecture the class.  
  
"The Goblin Rebellion.... Ah, yes a time in which Muggle persecution was very popular. It reached an all time high. Yes class, it was dark times for the Magical community." Binns stated. "Poor muggles. When they were caught they would either be beaten or killed in the most ghastly manner." He said in a sympathetic voice.  
  
"Well does anyone know how they were treated?" he questioned the silent class.  
  
Of course Hermione's hand was the only hand that shot up.  
  
"Ah yes Miss. Granger explain to the class."  
  
"Well, they used the regular means of torture, like whips and medieval torture weapons. Muggles were chained to the walls of a dungeon and beaten to a pulp and then left there to either die or rot in misery. Sometimes the Unforgivables were used against them. Other times they were set on fire with a simple spell or torn apart limp by limb," Hermione managed to catch the class' attention at the same time rising from her seat.   
  
"Some Muggles went insane while others clung onto their last string of sanity. The Goblin rebellion was what you would call genocide, a massive amount of killings that shook the muggle and magical community, and left many families in pain and despair," Hermione spoke in a harsh manner never pausing to catch her breath. There was so much to explain. Her voice began to crack as if thinking about it made her want to cry, but she wasn't thinking about the Muggles. She was thinking about Malfoy.  
  
After a momentary pause she continued her voice a little softer. "Innocent people die every day, but no one.....NO ONE deserves to die that way." Hermione finished her last words giving herself and the class goose bumps.  
  
Everyone was too shocked by her explanation and accurateness to even comment. Not even Binns could get him self together and speak. In the corner she could see Lavender grabbing Ron tightly, Pavarti slightly shaking out of fear, and Pansy...pale and terrified like the rest of the class.  
  
Every person in that room seemed moved except for Malfoy. As she concluded her last sentence Hermione looked Malfoy dead in the eyes. He wore an impassive expression on his face, but sent Hermione an ice cold glare.  
  
The coldest glare that anybody could give a person, a glare which made you think that you did wrong when you know you did right, a glare which turned your warm thick blood into a slushy red liquid that struggled to pass through your veins and arteries, a glare that could make your heart stop beating.  
  
Malfoy was the only person she knew of who was capable of such things.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the bell rang. "Well....class over" Binns said but nobody moved. It was like everyone was frozen in time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm so hungry" whined Ron.  
  
"Yes Ron, that's why we're headed to the Great Hall, to eat dinner." Harry replied in a slow monotonous voice, as if he were talking to a two year old.  
  
"Yes Ronnikiens," Hermione teased in a playful voice, making Ron shudder at his old nickname.   
  
"Once we get to the Great Hall we'll feed you and make you feel all better." She finished chuckling loudly. Harry and Ron joined in.  
  
"Ah excuse me. No noise in the corridor please." said a firm voice.  
  
The three turned around to meet the stern but friendly face of Professor McGonagall. She stood there with a stack of book levitating behind her. Once she saw the three innocent faces of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Her features softened and her eyes lit up.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger."  
  
"Good evening Professor" the three responded to the salutation simultaneously.   
  
"Headed to dinner, I suppose. Well, me too. But I have an errand to run before I go. Would you boys mind if I asked for a favor? She asked  
  
"Not at all." Harry said.  
  
"Take these books up to Madame Pince, manually. It's best that you get the exercise."  
  
Harry walked over to the floating books with a smug expression on his face, and Ron followed his example. Each boy grabbed a pile of books and made their way to the library.  
  
"Hermione, we'll meet you in the Great Hall." Ron's voice boomed from behind the tall stack of books. She nodded in agreement and watched the boy's disappear into the darkness of the Hogwarts corridor.  
  
As soon as they were out of sight McGonagall's light mood changed. She fumbled in her pocket and pulled out a letter. Her hands trembled as she handed the letter over to Hermione.  
  
"It's from him isn't it?" Hermione asked in a soft voice.  
  
"I'm afraid so," McGonagall replied pausing to see Hermione's reaction.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. She felt like crying but she knew she had to be strong. She couldn't live a life of fear. Hermione promised herself that she would forget that night of terror and try to live a normal life, but it was difficult to forget the bad things when they continued to cross your path.  
  
This letter, like the others, was probably another threat. It was nothing new. Hermione had gotten used to the threatening words. Her father was very far away. He couldn't hurt her.  
  
Although she knew this was true she could help at wake up at night thinking she heard his voice or saw him standing over her trying to kidnap her from the only place she felt safe, making her his forever.  
  
"Don't worry yourself. He can't hurt as long as you're here." McGonagall cooed. Hermione had heard that a million times. She had lost faith in the safety of Hogwarts. Anything is possible.  
  
"I know....I know." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Well let's head off to dinner. Try not to..."  
  
"Professor, I was wondering if I can have a word with Granger." said an edgy voice. From behind McGonagall, Hermione saw Malfoy.  
  
"Well Mr. Malfoy I don't think this is such a good time for..." Again the Professor was interrupted. This time by Hermione.  
  
"No professor McGonagall. It's alright, really. I'll be fine."  
  
Professor McGonagall looked apprehensive, but she still gave in leaving Hermione and Draco in the corridor alone.  
  
Hermione eyed Draco suspiciously as he walked toward her. His hasty footsteps echoed in the silent hall.  
  
"Let's go." He growled.  
  
"Why can't we talk here?"  
  
"Privacy reasons." Draco said walking away from Hermione.  
  
"No. You want to talk, let's talk here." She fired back.  
  
Draco was in no mood to deal with her nonsense. To make things easier he picked her up and carried her to a nearby classroom, regardless of her kicks and screams.  
  
He did this not only to make things go faster, but he also needed to feel her, her and that wonderous touch. He placed Hermione in a chair and stood by the door incase she tried to escape.  
  
"What the fuck was that?" he hissed taking her by surprise.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't act stupid. You know exactly what I'm talking about."  
  
"History of magic, is that what we have to talk about?"  
  
"Listen Granger, I don't know what you saw in the Pensieve, but what you know stays with you. Understand!"  
  
"I didn't tell any one. I got carried away and expressed how I really felt about the torture situation."  
  
Draco inhaled deeply and ran his hand through his hair. To Hermione he looked like a different man. She wasn't looking at the laid back, malicious Draco she had known for several years. It was a Draco she had never seen. He looked stressed, torn in between two worlds, unsatisfied and confused. He pace the room back and forth as if looking for the right words to express what he wanted to say next.  
  
"Draco...." Hermione whispered softly.  
  
Draco stopped dead in his tracks. Being called by his first name by his longtime enemy was something new. Although he didn't admit it he loved the way his name fell softly from her lips like a sweet melody.  
  
"There was something more between us is class today.....like a bond. Although you won't admit it I know you felt the same way I did." She continued to whisper.  
  
Draco's back was still turned on her, but he listened to every truthful word.   
  
"We have a way of talking to each other. You know it and I know it," Hermione explained. "We communicate with our emotions. We talk with out words, sound, or body language. It's like we're...." she trailed off looking for the right word to complete her thought.  
  
"Silently speaking," whispered a husky voice. Draco turned around and left the room never looking back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco thought deeply as he headed to the Great Hall. Hermione has showed some sign of sympathy for him as well as compassion. There was something between the two.  
  
He wasn't naive and silly like most of the other boys in his year. Then again he wasn't a small minded boy any more. There was definitely a bond between himself and Hermione that went beyond being Head Girl and Head Boy and he wasn't going to ignore it.  
  
He was tired of ignoring things. He ignored his father's cruel behavior for years. Now was time to face the facts. Not only did he feel bondage between him and Hemione, but he also felt that she understood him. Draco, for once, respected this. As he never really had respect for anyone or anything except his mother, Narcissa.  
  
Even though they were mortal enemies he knew his secret was safe, but if Draco was going to reveal to Hermione what he has been hiding then she had to know everything. Right then and there Draco made his decision. Trust, that's all that mattered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Get out Hermione, its way past your bedtime." Ron chimed as he playfully dragged Hermione out the common room.  
  
It was close to midnight and Hermione had not left the common room yet. She was having a good time with her friends that she missed terribly every second they were gone.  
  
"Alright I'm going." Hermione replied in the middle of a hearty laugh.  
  
She gathered her belongings and bid Harry and Ron a goodnight and sweet dreams. As she walked out the common room, Harry threw a pillow at her. Hermione was tempted to hurl it right back at him, but resisted the urge. It was too late to start another play fight.  
  
Even at seventeen they let out the inner child in them and goofed off once in a while. It felt good to be in the company of people who had a positive out look on everything. All the positive energy made you feel like you could spread your wings and soar - soar into a broad, bright, postive world.  
  
Wearily she walked back to her sleeping chambers. It had been a long day and Hermione was sure a goodnight's rest would be helpful.  
  
Once in her bedroom chambers, she slipped out of her Hogwarts uniform and jumped into the shower. After a relaxing bubble bath, Hermione searched her draws for her most appealing nightgown owned. She slipped into it feeling good about herself.  
  
Next, a hand slid up her arm and onto her shoulder, pulling up her spaghetti strap, which slipped off her shoulder, at the same time. She knew that touch too well. It was a whole new different feeling that she loved.  
  
Hermione turned around and came face to face with Malfoy who was wearing a plain black t-shirt and green silk pajama pants.  
  
"Can I trust you?" he asked. The way he spoke surprised Hermione.  
  
His usually drawling voice was replaced by a passionate whisper that asked a question pleading for her to respond yes.  
  
"Yes, why, what's....." Hermione began to ask but was cut off when Draco placed a cool finger on her lips to hush her.  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
"Yes, I guess so."  
  
Hermione expected another question or remark but there was none. All he did was smile. Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him into his room.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Thank you all for reading. I urge you to review. It makes me feel special. I've been receiving a lot of compliments lately. I just want to thank you all for the compliments. Continue reading. And my beta reader, you get much love. 


	10. Pillow Talk

Disclaimer: Ya'll know the deal. I own nothing from the Harry Potter series. Nothing at all.  
  
Chapter 11: Pillow Talk.  
  
Last time:  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
"Yes, I guess so."  
  
Hermione expected another question or remark but there was none. All he did was smile. Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him into his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So many things were rushing through her head as Draco hastefully pulled Hermione into his room. He was gentle but agile and he showed no sign of hurting her, which Hermione appreciated greatly.  
  
There was a little urgency in his voice when he last spoke which made Hermione very curious as to what he had in store for her. She knew for a fact that he was pulling her into something she had no business in, but if Draco trusted her enough...then she would give in.  
  
Once inside his nicely decorated room, Draco gracefully stride across the hunter green carpet, pulling Hermione behind him, over to the Pensieve which was already swirling rapidly like angry tides.  
  
Malfoy turned to the Grffyindor with a stern face. He didn't have to speak because his eyes told his story and Hermione didn't hold back. Malfoy grabbed her around her waist and pulled her close to his muscular chest.  
  
Hermione inhaled his intoxicating manly scent and absorbed the heat from his body. Although she couldn't explain it, Draco's presence made her feel safe, protected, mystifying, special, and fiery. She wanted to wrap herself in his comforting warmth and stay there but unfortunately nothing good lasts forever.  
  
Next, Draco's room lurched and Hermione felt her body leave the ground. She was falling, being sucked into something horribly, cold and black with an endless bottom. It reminded her of a violent whirlpool filled with animosity.  
  
She had been to this place once before, that night when she passed out from major loss of blood. Isolation, pain, sorrow, guilt, acrimony, surrounded her in this dark swishing and swirling wave of emotions. As mush as she cried and screamed out for a helping hand no one came to offer kindness to a broken spirit. Instead the angry darkness swallowed her cries and replaced it with a deadening silence.  
  
And then......it was over. She felt her feet hit a soft bottom which turned out to be carpet. She was in a huge room which had a bed in the center designed for royalty. It was decorated in lavish materials and there were large soft, looking pillows thrown all over.  
  
The windows were draped with heavy black curtains that blocked out the blessed moonlight and covered the beautifully designed French windows. In the corner was a ripped scoop neck baby blue dress which laid on a silver day bed.   
  
In front of the bed was a large vanity mirror. On the other side of the room was a huge walk in closet containing male and female robes of all sorts. It was left slightly open reveling a white crisp shirt and black robes on the floor.  
  
The room was empty, cold, and silent until a heart wrenching scream filled the hall. It sounded like a female in desperate need of a savoir. Hermione turned to Draco who was silent until now. He instructed her to just watch and not ask anymore questions. And so she did.  
  
Minutes after Lucius Malfoy burst into the room, with only black slacks on his long muscular legs, which hung limply from his waist, dragging a crying Narcissa behind him. Her hair was tousled and her black lace negligee ripped.  
  
Lucius' hair was equally disheveled and sweat dripped down his hard chest. His eyes glistened with lust. Lucius forcefully pushed his wife onto the bed, pinning her down with all his weight. Narcissa struggled to get out of his grips but she was no match for those toned muscles and heavy legs. There was no escaping.  
  
Hermione could already see Lucius' full grown member. He ravished Narcissa's body like a hungry beast, despite her brutal kicks and screams.  
  
"Narcissa." Lucius spat while he bit into her neck.  
  
"NO. NO PLEASE NO." she pleaded with him but he only let out a pitiless laugh and continued to slowly run his tongue and hands up and down her slim body.  
  
"Your mine. I own you," Lucius whispered while ripping her top off, leaving her bare.  
  
Lucius' eyes lit up when he saw her perky breast and hard nipples. Immediately he dove in and began to tease her by running his tongue back and forth over her pink nipples. Then, Lucius attacked her lips showering Narcissa with wet kisses.  
  
"And when I say I need you," Lucius began to run his hands down Narcissa's bruised thighs. Eventually his hands reached their destination, in between her legs, "I want you,"  
  
Hermione saw Narcissa bite down hard on her lips just the way she did the night when she forced herself not to scream Draco's name. She knew he was caressing her femininity in a sensual way that made Narcissa forget that she was having sex against her will.  
  
"I yearn to plunge into you and drive you crazy," there was a loud tear and Lucius flung Narcissa's black underwear flying across the room over where Hermione and Draco were standing. Lucius' pants slid off his hips just enough for him to fulfill his purpose.  
  
Hermione took a step back and Draco squeezed her hard. She dreaded to ask any one of the questions that raced across her mind. She couldn't keep still. She felt like she was responsible for all this.  
  
"Then I shall have you." He finished harshly.  
  
  
  
Narcissa struggled even harder when she realized what came next but it was futile. She couldn't help her self. Lucius plunged into Narcissa as fast a speeding bullet hit a person. Suddenly Narcissa's body went limp. She was horribly white and tears dripped out of her deep blue eyes but no sound left her mouth.  
  
There was a blank expression on her face, but her eyes held all sadness. It seemed as though her soul had flown away and left a lifeless body under Lucius. He began to thrust himself into her harder and faster each time breaking Narcissa's spirit.  
  
Her moans became a medley of pleasure and pain. Narcissa began to run her hand up and down Lucius broad back. She had to give into him because the sex was just that good. There was no denying it. For her it was pleasing in a sick way, one of the only forms of pleasure in the Malfoy Manor.  
  
He continued to plunge himself into his wife. Their hips met in a rhythmical pattern and sweat dropped from their foreheads. They both were close to their ultimate point of pleasure.  
  
  
  
"You" --- Narcissa gasped --- "son" --- both their bodies began to shake uncontrollably --- "of" --- Lucius' moans grew louder each second --- "a" -- - the friction in between her legs caused Narcissa to grab Lucius' hair roughly.--- "bitch," Narcissa bellowed as Lucius' hot liquid leaked into her. He took a few breaths and then dropped onto her body like a heavy load.  
  
Narcissa lay there breathing heavily. Lucius leaned over to kiss her forehead but she turned away not wanting his wet lips on her skin.  
  
"You can have my body and whatever riches I may have left, but you'll never have my heart," She whispered in between breaths.  
  
Lucius' eyes glowed with murder. The epitome of every man's masculinity was his ability to woo any female he wishes and make her his for what would be the rest of their romantic lives together. To have that insulted was like a stab in the back, which was exactly what Narcissa did. She had questioned his position in the driver's seat.  
  
There was a momentary pause until a fierce slap sent Narcissa to the floor. Lucius stepped over her without a word and left the room leaving behind a bruised and naked body on the floor raking with sorrowful cries.  
  
Hermione tried to run to help Narcissa but the room began to swirl and the image of Narcissa disappeared.  
  
Again she felt that same flying sensation. Moments after, Hermione's feet hit solid ground. This time she found her self not in a room, but somewhere outside of the Malfoy estate. In the distance she could see the gigantic house and a spurting fountain in the form on a dragon in front of it.  
  
They were in a foggy forest that seemed deserted. It was scary in this dark and stormy forest. The lightening flashed and lit up the gray skies, the rain came down heavily like buckets of spilled water, and the wind blew harshly enough to make any tree fall over.  
  
Hermione glanced around for any sign of human life, but found none until see saw a silhouette of a male coming from the heart of the woodland. As the figure drew nearer she could make out its features.  
  
The figure wore a white dress shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned and black slacks. There was nothing to protect him from the rain that fell like angry tears from above. His shirt was soaked and it hugged his torso.   
  
As the figure walked past them, lightening flashed and Hermione saw who the person was. It was Draco. His wet hair plastered his face and he was holding a dagger. The scene before Hermione did not frighten her. It was the murderous look on Draco's face and the fear of what was yet to come that sent chills up her spine.  
  
Draco walked through the pouring rain all the way back to the manner. When he reached the large oak doors he pushed them and sent them forcefully flying back disturbing the peace within the house. Gripping the dagger with all his strength he stepped into the house and made his way past the library and up the steps.  
  
Narcissa who noted her son's noisy arrival called for him to come to her in the library but when she received no response she followed him.  
  
"Draco dear," she whispered but Draco ignored his mother and continued to walk up the steps.  
  
Narcissa, who now looked worried grabbed her son's hand and then let out an audible gasp when she saw the dagger.  
  
"Draco. Where..what are you going to do with this?" she asked in an urgent tone pointing at the sharp murder tool. Despite his mother's protest, Draco continued his journey to his desired destination. A moment later Draco entered a room where Lucius was standing, his back turned to him.  
  
Upon his son's arrival Lucius turned to face Draco and spotted the dagger in his son's hand. The room was deadly silent while Draco and Lucius sized each other up.  
  
"You would never..." Lucius began but before he could complete his sentence Draco interrupted.  
  
"Try me." His voice dripped with venom to show how much he hated Lucius.   
  
He broke in to a run and attacked Lucius. Draco skillfully dogged every hex and curse thrown at him. In matter of seconds he had Lucius on the floor. Draco threw punches at Lucius and tried to stab him but Lucius overpowered him and threw his son across the room.  
  
Hermione heard Lucius mutter something and a bolt of red light flew towards Draco. The minute it hit him he wriggled in pain but never once did he give Lucius the satisfaction of hearing his bawl in agony.  
  
"Scream you little bastard. I know you can't take the pain." Lucius exclaimed but Draco just sat there sending Lucius death glares.  
  
When no sound was emitted from Draco, Lucius hurled another curse at Draco but still no response came from him.  
  
"SCREAM. CALL OUT MY NAME AND BEG FOR MERCY!" Lucius' hot temper got the best of him. He shook with anger while he approached his son on the floor.  
  
A sickening crack filled the room after Lucius kicked Draco in the abdomen. Draco took in a sharp breath of air. Lucius smiled wickedly and dragged Draco out of the room.  
  
"You'll learn my boy. No one, NO ONE defies me. I'm going to have to teach you a lesson. Five days in the dungeons with two hours of torture a day will do." Lucius cackled as he made his way to the Dungeons.  
  
Hermione was left there standing horror -stricken. The room gave an almighty lurch and she found her self swirling in the same dark whirlpool again. Hermione closed her eyes trying to block out the images she had just seen. She couldn't deal with it.  
  
As soon as she hit solid ground her feet gave way and Hermione fell onto the floor quaking with what seemed to be shock. Hermione wrapped her arms around her self and sat Indian style on the floor starring blankly ahead. After a few moments of silence, Draco took it upon himself to start a conversation.  
  
"Shocked?" he asked. Waiting for no response he walked over to help Hermione off the floor. Pulling her up by the wrist he gently guided her by the small of her back to the bed.  
  
"I had no idea..really Malfoy." She declared slowly shaking her head back and forth.  
  
"No one knows. Honestly I don't think anyone would care." Draco said walking towards the window. The moon shone brightly that night and cast a lovely shade of sliver in the dark room.  
  
"No Draco. Don't say that. How would you know if no one cared or not if you didn't take the time and open up to someone?" she replied  
  
A dangerous shade of gray reflected from Draco's eyes. Hermione knew she hit the right spot and she was going to use his mental state to the fullest extent.  
  
"How do you do it? How the fuck do you do it?" he fired in a low acid tone. Hermione sat up the moment those words left his mouth and her face fell into a scowl  
  
The dragon spit fire at the Gryffindor and she fired right back.  
  
"Do what Malfoy. Push your fucking buttons. I have a hidden talent. Thought you knew that?"  
  
Draco was silent because he knew it was true. Hermione did have a way of upsetting him even if it wasn't intentional.  
  
"Malfoy, you make people not care about you. You have to open up to someone. If you keep all this bottled up for too long it'll kill you or leak out at the wrong time."  
  
"It's not that easy. How can you be so fucking optimistic? Granger not everything has a happy ending."  
  
"You're going to go insane Malfoy."  
  
"You'd like that wouldn't you?"  
  
"If I was the same close minded person I was six years ago, yes, but I'm not. Seek help Malfoy. It'll do you some good."  
  
"BULLSHIT Granger. I may be close to insanity but I don't need help. If I'm correct you're the one who should be looking for a goddamn savior."  
  
Malfoy's reply made Hermione want to slap him. Up until now she was the dominant one in this argument. She was fully aware that she was dealing with a man with a fiery temper. She knew Draco would try to hit a soft spot just for spite, but tonight had nothing to do with Hermione. And she let Draco know that.  
  
"This is not about me. This is about you Malfoy." Hermione was now kneeling on the edge of the bed breathing fire just to get her point across but Draco was impossible. He was raging and breathing hard just for shooting comebacks at Hermione.  
  
Hermione let out a frustrated scream and began to run her hands through her cinnamon locks. She ran the back of her hand across her forehead then placed them on her temples.  
  
Lowering her head a little bit to avoid eye contact with Malfoy, Hermione responded in a strained hoarse voice, "Just tonight Draco, just tonight. That's all I'm asking. Forget my horrid thoughts, dreams, and attempts to take my own life. Forget that I was your sworn enemy for six years in a blood row. Forget that I was closer to insanity than you were. Forget it all. Just for tonight I am willing to sacrifice all of that just so I can come to terms with you."  
  
Draco stood there dumfounded at Hermione's devotion to him. Although he appreciated it, it also annoyed him. He didn't need Granger's help. He was his own man. Whenever he fell he didn't need someone to break his fall for him. Granger was willing to do just that. Bend over backwards for someone who didn't appreciate her help, much less want it.  
  
Sighing exasperatedly Draco rejoined "Fuck off Granger."  
  
Hermione had had it with Draco's insolence." NO!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Draco said.  
  
"Honestly Malfoy I could give a shit about you."  
  
"SO WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?"  
  
"BECAUSE I CARE. THAT'S WHY."   
  
Hermione's last sentence resounded throughout the room as a deadly silence invaded the once noisy bed chamber. The hot headed Gryffindor realized what she just said and she didn't regret it. Never once did she look away from Draco. She didn't feel uncomfortable under his penetrating gaze anymore. Instead she felt confident and bold.  
  
"Fuck you Hermione." Draco whispered looking very tired.  
  
A smirk began to form on her strawberry pink lips before she let out a maniacal laugh. She fell onto her back and rolled around on the silk covers. "You just don't want any body under your skin do you?" she asked ant agonizingly.  
  
Draco was silent. All he could do was stare at her. Was Granger bloody mad? Yes he could say that, but she also spoke the truth. And he refused to admit it.  
  
When no response came from Draco, Hermione started again, "I see right through you."   
  
He leaned against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. If he wasn't who he was by family legacy she'd marry him, love him, and heal his bleeding wounds. She couldn't burry these feeling that were starting to surface.  
  
Hermione was starting to see a different side of Draco that she loved. She looked into his angelic face. He was attractive, yes, but there was always something about him that perplexed her. He was so mysterious. Draco's hidden attributes made him almost loveable, but these were things that she'd never say.   
  
If Hermione could erase all the pain from Draco, she would reveal a lovely smile, instead of a genuine sadistic smirk.  
  
"I'm tired of people judging me." Draco whispered catching Hermione off guard.  
  
"People have insanely high expectations which are almost impossible to reach. This life is like a game sometimes." Hermione replied coolly finding her voice again.  
  
"It's hard to open up to people and trust."  
  
"So then why do you trust in me?"  
  
Draco didn't reply. He had his reasons for confiding in Hermione but instead of telling her, he'd show her. Draco walked over to Hermione, who was still seated on his bed. She didn't back away or seek an escape, but instead sat there waiting patiently. It was like she was prepared for what was about to happen.  
  
He sat Indian style in front of her and grabbed her hands turning them over so that her palms were facing upward. He examined every line in her palm and ran his thumb up and down every scar on her wrist. Draco looked up at Hermione and smiled which calmed her fears. On his night table was a small razor which he grabbed and held up to the moon light.  
  
Before proceeding he looked at Hermione as though asking for permission and permission was granted. Draco ran the razor down the middle of Hermione's palm and did the same to himself. Immediately after, they joined hands and once Draco closed his eyes, Hermione followed his lead.  
  
Hermione heard him mutter something and then it hit her. A hot wave snaked up and down her body. The heat coursed through her bloodstream and her blood began to boil. She felt multiple nerve impulses race up and down her spinal cord at an unusual speed.  
  
Her lungs began to contract at a rapid pace and Hermione began to take in short breaths of air. Her heart pumped more blood than necessary. It was pumping so fast that she figured it would burst. The feeling was more painful than she had expected.  
  
Sweat spurted from every pore on her body and momentarily she had forgotten to breathe. Draco was gripping her hand tightly. His touch made her skin burn but never once did she let go. She thought she was going to pass out. And then.. it all ended.  
  
She took in a deep breath of air and a cool tingly feeling traveled from the tips of her toes to her head. Every organ began to function properly again. All the strength from her body dissipated and she collapsed backward as well as Draco.  
  
He landed right on Hermione's chest that rose and fell softly as she tried to regain her breathing. Their hands were still intertwined with the other. Hermione placed her free hand on Draco's head.  
  
Little wisps of his hair clung to his forehead and she pushed them away. He looked truly exhausted. His eyes didn't dance like the usually do with the moonlight and there was no smirk on his pale lips.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione managed to say between gasps.  
  
"A bit of dark magic," Draco's usual drawl was reduced to merely a whisper. He knew she would be throwing a fit if she had the strength but she didn't.  
  
"It was an incantation that Lucius thought me. It's used to find a person's equal."  
  
"So I'm your equal." Hermione's response was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Not exactly. We just have a special connection between us."  
  
"How are you so sure?"  
  
"Granger don't lie to me. You felt what I felt." Draco said with finality in his voice. It was tiring to talk but the two continued anyway. "Why do you do this to your self?" he asked running his hand over her scars.  
  
"My father killed my mother this summer and he's been after me ever since I discovered it was him. He wants me to stay with him forever as if to replace my mother. I can't stand to be in his captivity forever. I had no one to turn to. No source of consolation so I resolved to cutting myself. I needed a way to ease the pain and now I'm scarred for life. "  
  
"Bruises fade Granger." Draco said truthfully.  
  
"But the pain remains the same." Her voice began to waver. Hermione let a tear drop slide out of her eyes but before she could wipe it away Draco had raised his head to her face.  
  
"Don't cry, at least not for him. It's not worth it." he said wiping away the salty stream that slid out Hermione's chestnut eyes. Then he rested his head onto her chest once more and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
A/N: yeah that was chapter 11. Again, sorry about the cliffhanger. Also go read my friends story and review. First read Obsession by Deenee on Fanfictionpress.com and then read Fertile Thunderstorms by my beta reader DulceSoulSeeker. Read and review people it means a lot to us. Like most of you are probably wondering, what's next for Hermione and Draco? Continue reading because after this is going to be a bumpy ride for those two. 


	11. Quidditch and The Announcement

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot is mine  
  
Chapter 12: Quidditch and "The Announcement."  
  
When you arise at the harbinger of dawn the first thing you notice are your surroundings, whether they are comforting or displeasing. Memories of the night before come rushing back like a forceful river and vivid images seem to replay themselves like a movie..much like Draco's morning.  
  
He lay in his bed, alone, with his hands behind his head, looking sideways out toward the morning sky speckled with orange, gold, purple, blue and red, colors that brought back memories of her, the one girl....no, woman, who he thought was worthy of lying in his bed, but she wasn't there.  
  
Any sign of her presence was yet to be seen anywhere in the room making it seem all like a wild fantasy, but Draco knew he wasn't dreaming. Her goddess like scent was still evident on the dark green pillow beside him and it would not leave him alone, taunting him, slowly destroying him. He felt a slight stir in his stomach at the very memory of her. Was it guilt, anger, torment? Or possibly fear of rejection?  
  
Draco began to question the absence of her presence and cursed himself for actually wanting her, yearning for her touch, needing her. However the greater question was why did he feel this way?  
  
After all it was just one night. One night couldn't change things so drastically, or so Draco thought. Hermione had a way of melting his stone cold heart. It was simply more than magic.  
  
"Mr. Slytherin" slipped out of his comfortable bed and groggily made his way toward the bathroom. The door was closed however not locked. Draco's hand was a few centimeters away from the knob when the door flew open letting out a massive cloud of steam.  
  
From the midst, Hermione emerged with a red fluffy towel wrapped around her curvaceous body. Her wet hair, which was not in its usual bushy form being that it was drenched, fell down her back like a waterfall of deep brown.  
  
The towel didn't hide Hermione's treasures. It was loose around her chest exposing her large breast, which threatened to spill out any minute. Little beads of water vapor slid down over the hills of her breast and down into the deep crevice in between.  
  
Her brown eyes twinkled like it held the sun and her pleasant strawberry vanilla scent raided Draco's nasal passage. Most young men Draco's age would have lost their minds looking at Hermione, but behind all "this woman" was a kind, fiery, understanding, strong willed, and almost vulnerable girl that only Draco could see. That was the real beauty of it all.  
  
Both Draco and Hermione smiled at each other and went their separate ways, to start a new day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Draco made his way to the Great Hall. Just as he entered, Pansy let out an almighty shriek of glee and beckoned him to a seat next to her, which Draco had no intention of taking.  
  
Instead of approaching Pansy, like she expected him to, he completely ignored her and stood in front of Crabbe and Goyle. As an alternative of seating him self in the empty seat those two had saved for him he placed his foot on the spot and surveyed the table.  
  
Pansy shot him a glare of the deepest loathing, but then covered it up with a look of absolute merriment. She eased her self out of her seat and walked over to Draco, who was in deep conversation with his two goons. He placed one hand on his knee and rubbed his chin trying to ignore Pansy's wandering hands that found themselves in places which were illicit to her.  
  
But, of course he couldn't brush her off like he wanted to. Every person at the Slytherin table knew about Draco and Pansy's relationship and their future together. It seemed as though they were madly in love and destined to marry each other, in the process producing another strong Malfoy heir just to add to the family name.  
  
To brush Pansy off in front of their fellow Slytherins was like making a public statement saying that he had intentions to disgrace the family name, that of which had serious consequences which Draco wanted to avoid.  
  
To make life easier for him he absorbed every kiss and proclamation of her love in public but behind closed door they took their anger out on each other.  
  
From behind he could hear approaching footsteps. Immediately Pansy emitted a cat like hiss and stopped caressing his stomach, all the Slytherins rose from their seats looking murderous, and Crabbe and Goyle began to threateningly flex their muscles.  
  
Draco knew that even the most loathed teacher couldn't make his peers behave like homicidal savages. It had to be the Gryffindors approaching them and of course he was right. Before he turned to face them Harry spoke up.  
  
"Malfoy. I suppose you already realize that the first game of the season is approaching?"  
  
Draco straightened up a bit and turned to face the whole crowd of Gryffindors. Harry was in front and behind him was a motley crew of forty or more house mates including the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Right by Harry's side was Hermione and Ron.  
  
This made Draco's blood boil. She didn't belong there. The insane amount of loyalty she showed toward her other two cronies annoyed him. The amount of support she always gave them made him want to strangle them all. Some may describe it as jealousy but Draco classified it as everlasting house rivalry.  
  
"Here to tell us another cock and bull story about how you're on to most of us and our little schemes to bring Gryffindor down? It's not very likely that your here to wish us a good morning. Is it Potter?" Draco spat menacingly making the whole hall of students quiet down.  
  
"Shut your trap Malfoy," Ron bellowed with heat rising in his face. "Or I'll bash your head in." Ron finished while advancing on Malfoy.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle also rushed forward ready for attack. Hermione and Ginny pulled Ron back as Millicent Bulstrode tried to calm Crabbe and Goyle down.  
  
"I'm here to discuss Quidditch Malfoy, not start a duel." Harry managed to say through clenched teeth.  
  
"Well then-" Malfoy began but Harry cut him off during mid sentence.  
  
"The first game of the season is on November 1st. Slytherin versus Gryffindor-."  
  
"Yes Potter, another lovely opportunity for you and your arrogant team to show off. Isn't it? Can't stand a moment out of the spotlight? Typical idiot! Too blind with fame to see the truth." Draco drawled. The whole table of Slytherin's roared with laughter.  
  
Harry ignored his comment and proceeded to continue but Hermione spoke a piece of her mind first.  
  
"Are you implying that Harry's a fame hungry imbecile? Funny you should share that piece of information with us when you, yourself want what he's got. You can't deny it. You want his talent, good looks, and fame,"  
  
Every person in the room let out an audible gasp of surprise. In the midst of it Hermione heard Pansy whisper, "How dare she?" and Blaise Zabini growl, "That mudblood will pay!"  
  
"Isn't that why you spent your school days taunting him, trying to break his spirit, and conquer him. What it all comes down to in the end is that Harry's beaten you at your own game. Not once, not twice, but numerable times,"  
  
The sound of Crabbe and Goyle cracking their knuckles seem to drum in her ears. Harry and Ron's protest didn't stop her from continuing passionately.  
  
"As much as you try Malfoy, you'll never be the man Harry's become. And you can't live with the fact that you'll never beat him." Hermione finished slightly out of breath.  
  
The room was dangerously silent. Not a soul moved as if they were waiting to see who would jinx who first. Every Gryffindor stood thunderstruck at Hermione's truthful words, all Slytherin girls looked close to tears, and the boys stood stiffly in their places looking left and right, wondering what to do next. .   
  
  
  
When no one made a move for their wand, the audience of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws let out a collective sigh of relief. Malfoy's expression however was still impassive, but Hermione knew him better than that.  
  
He was blazing inside. She knew Malfoy was fighting the urge to Avada her on the spot. He made an attempt to comment but Colin Creevey burst out.  
  
"THAT'S RIGHT MALFOY. WE'LL BEAT YOUR ARSE TO PIECES. WITH RON AND GINNY RESUMING THEIR POSITIONS AS KEEPER AND CHASER, YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE."  
  
Every person from Gryffindor had to smile knowing it was the truth. Ginny and Ron were superb players, and the team was glad they were back on.   
  
"Well Malfoy I'll be seeing you around," Hermione said still smirking beginning to walk away. The crowd behind her followed. Before leaving the Great Hall Hermione turned around to make a final statement.  
  
"Oh also, If truth be told Malfoy it wouldn't be wise to use this as a reason to try and beat us on November 1st. Like Colin has just informed you, it'll be useless."  
  
All the Grffindors let out a roar of triumph as Hermione led them out the door.  
  
Harry watch her leave with pride evident in his features. Before making an exit himself Harry resumed to giving Malfoy the information he needed to hear.  
  
"Fair game Malfoy. No tricks. Got it?!" he finished and made a hasty exit to catch up with the rest of the crew.  
  
Draco stood there transfixed on the spot with murder in his eyes. Once again the incredible- trio- that -gets- into -so much- shit- and -never- dies had made another successful attempt to insult him.  
  
"Get me a bottle of fire whiskey!" he demanded. Crabbe and Goyle made an attempt to retreat to the secret stash in the Slytherin common room but Pansy stopped them.  
  
"But Draco you know that can't be done. Snape will go mad if he found out!" Pansy whined.  
  
"I said get me a bottle of fire whiskey!" he growled in a dangerously low voice that shook with anger. A vein in his temple began to pulse madly.  
  
"Snape will go mad Draco. NO!"  
  
Losing his temper he turned around and slammed his fist into the table making a jug of pumpkin juice fall on a first year girl.  
  
"Get me the FUCKING WHISKEY NOW!" Pansy ran off quickly and most Slytherins turned their attention to something else. Today was just not going well for Draco.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
As Hermione made her way to the Great Hall she couldn't help at be pleased with her self while reflecting on this mornings events.  
  
There was no doubt that Malfoy got what he deserved. Even though she was displeased with him, she began to worry about the rash decisions Draco might make to get revenge.  
  
She wondered if he felt betrayed and scandalized. After all they shared last night she came right back and insulted him just like he was the same bastard that made her life miserable for six years straight.  
  
But she was enjoying Harry, Ron, and Ginny's company too much to worry any further. Putting the thought behind her she sat at the House table and enjoyed a scrumptious dinner.  
  
After all the chatty students completed their meals the gold plates magically cleared them selves of any leftover material and Professor Dumbledore stood up and waved a hand over the crowd to quiet them down.  
  
"Ah yes, good night to you all," he chimed while his blue eyes sparkled. "As some of you may know the Quidditch season will commence shortly. As a matter of fact, I have just been informed that the first game of the season will take place on November 1st, the day after Halloween Ball. I dare say that some of you may be too tired from Inter house festivities to attend," Dumbledore stated and winked.  
  
Every student in the hall lowered their heads to hide their smirks. Of course Dumbledore knew about all the after parties in the Common rooms of each house. It was an unwritten rule.  
  
"However, the faculty still encourages you to support your house mates. Slytherin versus Gryffindor, I suppose. The winning team will help to earn points for the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup." As soon as Dumbledore finished the hall burst out in idle prattle. He took some time to converse with Professor McGonagall, who sat beside him beaming as though she was waiting for something special.  
  
Professor Dumbledore straightened up and lightly knocked his glass with a fork to regain control. Immediately, the hall became silent.  
  
"This is in regards to our seniors at Hogwarts. Alas, your final year has come. There are many things that you should be aware of. Although the term has just started, I strongly suggest that you begin studying for your N.E.W.T's for they are dreadfully difficult. The purpose of these exams are meant to test what you've have learned here at Hogwarts for seven years. This shall prove whether you're ready for to venture the wizarding world as an adult." Each seventh year student let out a groan except for Hermione who looked thoroughly pleased.  
  
"On a happier note," Dumbledore continued. "The Graduation Ball in scheduled for June 19th and the Graduation will take place the following morning. Good night. Sleep well." Dumbledore finished and all the students began to file out.  
  
Hermione walked with all the Gryffindors to the Common room then made her exit to the Head girl/boy chambers. Humming to herself she entered the common room which was dimly lit on account of the weak fire that cracked and popped occasionally. The shadows of miscellaneous objects in the room danced on the ceiling.  
  
Ignoring all this, Hermione headed to her room. Suddenly, a glass with a brown strong smelling liquid flew past her head and broke on her door. She ducked as glass and liquor flew in all directions. In the corner a drawling voice, one that she knew too well began to taunt her.  
  
"Feel special don't you?" He sneered.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes." Hermione retorted walking over to Malfoy. His white crisp shirt was buttoned down. As usual Hermione became distracted by his handsome face but she stood there defiantly, prepared for what came next.  
  
Draco didn't answer or react violently. His anger was not as evident as it was earlier. He leaned on the wall in a lazy fashion and surveyed Hermione. She looked into those loveable eyes and saw that they were no longer the same icy blue gray hue.  
  
Curiously, Hermione leaned in to get a better look. His irises were a dangerous shade of blood red. For a while Hermione stood there pondering until she noticed that little specks of black beginning to leak out from his pupils.  
  
In a second these specks expanded, like an inky stream in all directions and took over both irises. Next he blinked and his eyes became piercing green. Hermione took a step back.  
  
From the top a bright red began to cover the green as slowly as a malicious smirk spread across his lips. Bit by bit Draco advanced towards Hermione who took little steps backward until she fell into a nearby arm chair. He smiled in satisfaction and cornered her by placing both of his arms on the armrest of the chair and leaned in towards her face.  
  
"Not so brave, now are we Granger?" he whispered deadly low looking her in the eyes as his transformed back to their original color.  
  
Narrowing her eyes she shot back "What are you playing at?"  
  
"I'm not playing any games tonight Granger," he spat still whispering. "This is serious business."  
  
"You got what you deserved Malfoy!"  
  
"I don't tolerate insults from two faced mudblood whores like you Granger," Draco said while fooling with a piece of broken glass.  
  
"We're going to have to do something about that, aren't we Granger?"  
  
Draco placed the glass piece at the corner of Hermione's eye and slid it down her cheek, but not hard enough to cut her. When he reached her lips he added pressure. Hermione gasped and closed her eyes as soon as the cold glass landed on her delicate skin.  
  
"You don't mean that." She declared hoping to sound confident.  
  
"You think you know me too well," Draco responded. He slid the glass down her neck and onto her chest.   
  
Hermione placed her hand on his to stop him from going any further. "You're not going to harm me in any way tonight. I know your not."   
  
Slowly she leaned forward to kiss him and Draco found him self not pulling away. It was true. He couldn't harm her, not Hermione. Although he was angry with her, Draco couldn't bring himself to do what he had intended to do. Destroy something that beautiful was a sin.  
  
The kiss was slow and full of unbridled passion. Draco took as much time as he needed to explore everything within. She felt his tongue slowly running against her lips and then parting hers slowly. Hermione's heart began racing and heat started to rise in her face.   
  
His tongue caressed hers in a sensual way. His soft lips against hers made her legs shake. Draco ran his hand down her chest and stomach, and then caressed her legs. He moved it back up to her back and massaged the smalls of her back. As the kiss intensified his grip on her began to tighten.  
  
Hermione felt the need to get closer to him. She wanted more than she already had; much like a greedy child would want candy. Involuntarily Hermione pulled Draco by the collar towards her.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slit your throat?" He said pulling away.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows. A wide smile spread across her lips. "Because you need me."  
  
"I'm my own man Granger. I don't need anyone. I thought you knew that." He replied smirking.  
  
"You need me more than you think you do." Hermione declared and got up to retreat to her room, ending the hectic day with a fantasy like kiss.  
  
A/N: This chapter was just an introductory chapter into something more dramatic. Anyways read and review. Also because it's the summer, I started a new fan fic called "the reunion." I'll try to post the first chapter sometime this week if not next week. 


	12. More than just house rivalry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters.  
  
Chapter 13: More than just house rivalry.  
  
Days and nights flew by before Halloween arrived. Of course the Halloween feast, hosted by Hogwarts' finest, was just as superb as the past feasts.  
  
The Great Hall was lavishly decorated with a thousand live bats, floating candles, and carved pumpkins. The enchanted ceiling was bewitched to look like a cloudy night with a golden half moon shining mysteriously in the midst.  
  
The feast, prepared by the best house elves Hogwarts could afford, appeared suddenly on the sparkling plates and the huge golden goblets as they magically filled themselves with pumpkin juice. Not one soul in the hall waited to devour to the food.  
  
As usual Dumbledore made a speech before dismissing the crowd of eager Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Slytherins, and Hufflepuffs, ready to party. Every student scrambled to their common rooms, or another house's common room. It was commonly know that Gryffindor and Slytherin threw the best parties. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs split up and mixed in with the Gryffindor or Slytherin crowd.  
  
Hermione, like many other females, decided to change out of her school uniform before attending the party. She ran up to her room and pulled on a white sleeveless button down shirt and black jeans. Before heading out she pulled her bushy brown hair into a ponytail and took the long way to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
Hermione ran down countless steps, through sliding portraits, and tapestries before she reached the corridor where the library was. She was very pleased to see Draco coming out the library with a dozen steaming goblets floating behind him.  
  
He was wearing a black muscle shirt, which had "Kiss my ass." imprinted on the back in big bold white letters, and his school slacks. Draco approached Hermione, smirking all the while, and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into a hungry kiss, one of many that they have shared over the past few weeks.  
  
Pulling away Hermione whispered "Someone might be spying on us."  
  
"Let them see. Look at my shirt. That's exactly what they can do." Draco purred pulling Hermione to his lips once again.  
  
"No Draco, stop. I have a party to attend."  
  
"So do I."  
  
"I'm going now." Hermione said firmly pushing Draco off her and proceeding to make her way to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
However she couldn't bring her self to leave him behind, clearly unsatisfied. She smirked at Draco and almost instantly he pushed her back against the wall and began to ravish her.  
  
Hermione giggled like mad at the thought of getting caught. Adrenaline rushed through every part of her body, her heart hammered wildly in her chest. Somehow she liked that feeling.  
  
Honestly any type of sexual interaction scared her, although she would never admit it to Draco. She couldn't stand to disappoint him. The way it made her forget herself, made her vulnerable. It made her feel trapped in the arms of a stranger.  
  
Draco began to unbutton her shirt but he stopped at the top three when a noise forced her to push him away.  
  
"RON!!" Hermione squealed trying to re button her shirt, which exposed quite a bit of cleavage.  
  
"Hello Weasley." Draco said casually leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Hermione, Malfoy? Bleedin' Christ."  
  
"Ron- " Hermione began, but Ron refused to listen. He looked at her unbuttoned shirt and dangerously narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Malfoy...What the fuck did you do to her, eh?" he bellowed creating an echo throughout the hall. Hermione turned nervously around to checking for any passerbyers that might be attracted by the noise.  
  
"Nothing she didn't want me too." Draco replied winking at Hermione who turned scarlet red.  
  
"What!!!!!!" Ron yelled lunging at Draco, knocking a few goblets out of the way. Hermione managed to stop him before he reached Draco, causing further harm.  
  
"Hermione let go of me." Ron growled still looking at Draco and wriggling out of her reach.  
  
"No Ron."  
  
"What are you protecting him for? He raped you!" Ron was now just as red as Hermione and carelessly throwing his hands every where in exasperation.  
  
"Ron, listen it was nothing like that."  
  
Immediately Ron stopped wriggling to look at Hermione with a priceless facial expression of absolute bewilderment. "So what are you saying Hermione." He spat, looking scandalized. Hermione fought back the urge to tell him off but Draco articulated his own thoughts before she could stop him.  
  
"I really don't see how this concerns you."  
  
Ron looked at Hermione then at Draco. Pushing her away with a great amount of force he whispered something that sounded like "Unbelievable." Before Hermione could get her say, Ron took off.  
  
Turning to Draco she said. "Now I've really got to go. I have to erase some of the damage you just caused before he does something drastic,"  
  
Hermione gave him a quick peck on the cheek and said, I'll see you later." and skipped off toward Gryffindor tower.   
  
As soon as Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room she was greeted by a blast of noise and a few drunken house mates. All around her people were drinking and dancing wildly to the newest Weird Sisters record. In a corner Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws cut their snogging session short when they saw Hermione enter.  
  
Seamus Finnigan stood at the top of the steps leading to the girl's dormitory with a crown sitting rakishly on his head. He swayed in all directions, knocking people over and spilling some butter beer. Next to him was a huge box of what looked like Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.  
  
Dean Thomas lit up the Fireworks and let it zoom around before it blasted. Seamus tumbled down the steps in an attempt to open the portable swamp, brining the "Go, Go GRYFFINDOR!!!!" banner with him. He landed inches from Hermione's feet.  
  
Laughing and snorting he yelled at the top of his lungs. "OY Hermione. Come to join me party eh?" Somehow Hermione wished that Seamus hadn't announced her arrival.  
  
  
  
Moments after Harry emerged from the Boy's dormitory with Ron right behind him. Ron's face was contorted with fury as he talked animatedly with Harry, skipping a few steps while descending.  
  
Harry however was calm and cool as usual. Hermione was quite sure he heard the entire story, or at least Ron's exaggerated version of it.  
  
The boys approached her like stealthy beast ready to attack. Before they could speak Hermione started "Harry ,let me explain."  
  
His jaw tightened and his jade green eyes flashed dangerously. Ron let out a grunt of frustration.  
  
"There's nothing to explain Hermione."  
  
"Yes there is. You haven't heard my side of the story." She said.  
  
"I don't think I want to Hermione." He retorted.  
  
"So you're going to take Ron's word for it. Half of what he told you is probably an exaggeration!!!!" Hermione screamed, desperate to get her point across.  
  
She was slowly losing her patience with those two, something she had always been able to maintain.  
  
"So you're calling me a liar, now are you?" Ron snapped.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes in frustration at Ron and continued to talk to Harry. "Listen, what I do is my business."  
  
Ron gasped loudly taking a step back. Harry clenched his teeth and fist.  
  
"So you're protecting Malfoy now." Harry snarled.  
  
"Harry she doesn't know what she's saying. He's got her under the Imperius Curse." Ron whispered expecting Hermione not to hear.  
  
"Ron, for Christ's sake, He does not have me under any curse." She yelled back.  
  
"So you're doing this on you're on free will... H - how could you?"  
  
Ron seemed truly hurt as though finding out the truth was going to kill him. Harry was now raging, but he hid it well.  
  
  
  
"Honestly, could you sink any lower?" Ron snapped running past, and Hermione pushing her out the way.  
  
Harry approached her next. For the first time in a while, Hermione was afraid of Harry. He had a very quick uncontrollable temper and possibly he was going to do her much harm tonight.  
  
He leaned in close enough to whisper coldly in her ear "Tell you're little boyfriend to watch his back or he might just get hurt."  
  
Harry left leaving a shaking Hermione behind. She was scared to death. If Malfoy got hurt, it would be her fault. There was no stopping it.  
  
************************************************************************   
  
The next morning, November 1st, faculty members and students crowded the Quidditch pitch to watch Gryffindor play against Slytherin. The Gryffindor team settled on the right of the field listening to a final prep talk given by Harry.  
  
"We've got to win this game. Show Slytherin no mercy. We might be playing them again so make them cower at our feet!" he shouted throwing his fist into the air. Harry was like Fidel Castro and the rest of the team were hic Cuban Communist supporters  
  
The rest of the team took off to the middle of the Quidditch pitch, while Harry and Ron stayed behind.  
  
"Remember what we discussed last night?" Harry whispered menacingly.  
  
"How could I forget?" Ron answered cracking his knuckles eyeing Malfoy who was crossing the field.  
  
"Malfoy'll get what's been coming to him for years." Harry said.  
  
Harry and Ron ran out onto the field just as Colin Creevey's magnified voice rang through the stadium.  
  
"Good morning gentlemen, ladies, goblins and ghouls. We are now starting the first game of the season. GRYFFINDOR," there was a tumultuous amount of applause and yelling followed by hisses and boos in all directions. "Verses SLYTHERIN," Colin yelled excitedly.  
  
"Ah let's see. Harry Potter is Gryffindor's seeker and Captain. Good ol' chap that man, extraordinary player. Best seeker that Hogwarts has ever seen since--- Oh right professor I'll be carrying on," Colin voice became a dull as he began once again.  
  
"Draco Malfoy is Slytherin's seeker and Captain." He stopped to mutter and wait until the appluases and hisses were complete.  
  
"Captains shake hands." Madame Hooch yelled above the noise.  
  
Harry and Draco approached each other and grabbed each other's hands very tightly. They stood there trying to crush each other's fingers looking murderously at each other. When Madame Hooch realized what was going on, she jumped in between to separate them, hissing something that sounded like, "Now really boys. The last thing we need is a fight!!"  
  
Draco took a step back as well as Harry, never breaking eye contact.  
  
"Good luck Potter, you will be needing it." Draco said, his gray eyes glistening.  
  
"Malfoy this is more than just house rivalry." Harry spat back watching the snitch that was recently released, hovering between them.  
  
"Break it up gentlemen. Honestly! We have a game to start," Madame Hooch interrupted.  
  
"Mount your broomsticks..." she continued placing the whistle in her mouth preparing to blow.  
  
"Now with out further ado, let the game begin." Colin screamed jumping up and down.  
  
Madame Hooch blew the whistle, the balls were released and all players shot up into the air at such a speed that they became blurs of red, gold, silver and green.  
  
Colin began reporting about the game to the chalant audience. "Ginny Weasley, who's replaced me on the team, has the Quaffle, oh, but Henry Mayer stole it and now he's off. It's up to the other Weasely to stop him,"   
  
Ron zoomed toward the goal post as a Quaffle made its way toward it and skillfully blocked it.  
  
"Oh yes, and Weasley blocked it. Nice one Ron," Colin continued as the crowd of Gryffindors went into an uproar.  
  
"Oh now Jonathan Codwell's got the Quaffle and he passes it to Lisa Fudge AND SHE'S OFF. LOOK AT HER GO. YES... SHE DOdGES SEVELL AND MAKES IT HOME TO THE GOAL POST EARING GRYFFINDOR TEN POINTS." Colin threw himself in the air, landing straight on Professor Snape.  
  
Both Harry and Draco searched the field for a glint of gold, while bluggers and quaffles zoomed past them. Harry followed close by Draco making sure he was right in his view.  
  
"John Hunt is trying to wrestle the quaffle out of0 Ginny's hand,"  
  
Ginny continued to wrestle with the Slytherin chaser who continually tried to grab her breast. Eventually she managed to slap him and pass the Quaffle.  
  
"Excellent, the young Weasley manages to pass it to Codwell who SHOOTS AND...DOES NOT SCORE. YOU IDIOT, HONESTLY!!!!"  
  
"Colin. There will be none of that." Professor McGonagall yelled.  
  
"Sorry Professor I just felt that he needed to hear that. Right-o then. Henry Mayer's got his hand on the ball and trying to shoot. OOOO ah! Tough luck mate," Colin stopped to catch a glimpse at Henry who unsuccessfully dogged a blugger sent my Gregory Wood.  
  
"Codwell's got his hands on the Quaffle, but is knocked off his broom by Flint's blugger, but he's back on again and Sevell and Fudge dive for the Quaffle."  
  
The game went on and became more and more brutal for at least another hour. By the end of the hour Gryffindor was up by ten points and neither seeker had yet to see the Snitch.  
  
Harry abandoned his search for the snitch to have a miniature chat with Ron. Suddenly he spotted a green and silver blur fly by him and Colin's voice booming.  
  
"OY MALFOY'S AFTER THE SNITCH!"  
  
Harry cut his conversation short and set off after Malfoy with incredible speed. They were neck at neck with each other. Ron didn't miss the opportunity to kick Malfoy in the face as he speed by.  
  
Harry and Draco zigzagged up the field and down again, flying dangerously close to the stands. Hermione watched anxiously to see who would catch the snitch. Some part of her wanted Malfoy to win. The other part stayed loyal to her house team.  
  
Both seekers began to stretch out their hand to catch the Snitch, but neither one got a chance to snatch it. A blugger flew in their direction. Malfoy missed it by inches but it hit Harry square in the face, breaking his nose, which didn't hamper him. Harry pelted towards the lower levels of the field, with Malfoy right behind him.  
  
Draco cut in front of him, causing Harry to fall ten feet, brining Malfoy with him. Harry landed on the cold floor and Malfoy a few feet away. In the middle was the golden snitch.  
  
Both seekers scrambled toward the snitch despite broken bones. Harry struggled through the dirt and grass to reach the Golden snitch. He got close enough for his finger tips to touch its fluttering wings. He sat there absorbing the glory of another Gryffindor triumph over Slytherin.  
  
Just a little further and he would have it..just a little further. Suddenly he didn't feel its fluttering wings anymore. Malfoy reached there first. Harry looked up and a blind rage took over.  
  
The whistle blew and the rest of the team came rushing down to restrain Harry. Madame Pomfrey rushed onto the field, screaming her head off and holding a bottle of steaming purple potion in her hand.   
  
"Slytherin wins, no this can't be." Colin started but when realization hit him, he too began to rent and rave.  
  
"YOU DIRTY ROTTEN CHEATS. YOU CAN'T BEAT GRYFFINDOR---."  
  
He continued to wail and scream as Professor Snape carried him down the stands. He struggled to get out of his grips to continue mouthing off but Professor McGonagall caught him in a full body bind before he could start again.  
  
"Looks like I won the game and the girl, Potter. " Draco said loud enough for Harry and Ron only to hear. He laughed like mad at their expressions, he could almost see the "imprint of the truth's fingertips and the red mark it left behind on their face"  
  
Harry tried to lunge after him, but Ron pulled him back. Instead he approached Malfoy and whispered acidly. "This is not the end Malfoy. You just wait."  
  
Before he could speak he was pulled to the other side by his team mates seeing that Draco was on the verge of hurting someone.  
  
Harry ran after Madame Hooch, with Pomfrey trying to stop the blood from gushing out his nose.  
  
"I WANT A REMATCH!!!"  
  
"Mr. Potter I'm afraid that that's not possible."  
  
"YES THE HELL IT IS."  
  
"Slytherin won fair and square. There will be no rematch."  
  
"NO..NO YOU CANT DO THIS. I WANT A BLOODY REMATCH!"  
  
"MR. POTTER." Madame Pomfrey screeched catching his attention. "If you want this broken leg and broken nose fixed I suggest you calm down, stop being a sore loser, and let me heal you."  
  
Harry immediately stopped fidgeting and suddenly dropped to the floor feeling the pain in his leg. Hermione ran up to him sweating and crying. Before she could speak Ron lunged for her.  
  
"YOU. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Ron yelled fighting his way through the crowd.  
  
"Ron. I---I never.How is this my fault?" Hermione whispered, tears streaming down her face. Harry shot up, causing Madame Pomfrey to spill some of the purple potion down her white apron. Throwing her hand up in frustration, she got up and left.  
  
"You know damn well how it's your fault." he spat struggling to bring himself to a standing position.  
  
"I- I'm sorry."  
  
"We don't want your blasted apology Hermione." Ron yelled.  
  
Hermione looked back and forth between her two friend's faces. She couldn't believe they would stoop to that level. How could they put all the blame on her? Hermione speed of into the opposite direction. She needed to be alone.  
  
In the distance Draco could see Hermione dashing off toward the castle. Abandoning his healing session with Madame Pomfrey, he chased after her.  
  
It seemed as though they were running for eternity. Hermione was a few feet ahead of Draco, crying silently, with only one thing on her mind. Eventually Draco caught up to Hermione, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her towards him.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" He growled.  
  
"Get off of me!" Hermione yelled trying to release herself from Draco's iron grip.  
  
"NO Hermione. NO. I know what you're going to do and-----."  
  
SLAP!  
  
Hermione slapped Draco extremely hard, making him stagger back in shock. The last time she slapped him the consequences were harsh. She stood there panting, afraid that Draco might hurt her.  
  
When Malfoy started to advance on her she was ready. This time she punched him, busting his lip. In a second, Hermione took off towards the Astronomy Tower. When Draco arrived Hermione was very close to the edge getting ready to jump.  
  
"HERMIONE .." Draco bellowed obviously frightening Hermione. In shock she turned around to look at him and slipped of the edge while trying to do so.  
  
"DRACO...HELP!"  
  
Having the reflexes of a cat, Draco caught her hand before she fell any further but he didn't pull her up.  
  
"DRACO WHAT ARE YOU DOIING. PULL ME UP."  
  
Smirking slightly he replied. "Why should I? Isn't this what you wanted?"  
  
Draco let her hand slip a bit more, causing Hermione to scream bloody murder.  
  
"Well tell me. Isn't this what you want?" Draco inquired but Hermione only continued to cry and scream.  
  
"Not so pleasant being close to the edge, is it ma' lady?" He let her slip some more.  
  
"You unbelievable bitch, I trust you with my life, Draco and this is how you play with it..... like I'm some Fortune's fool. I can't believe you," Hermione yelled up to him. At that statement Draco immediately pulled her upwards and back onto the cold floor of the tower.  
  
"I'm not sorry for what I did." Draco said, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"What!" Hermione spat, bewildered.  
  
  
  
"You needed to be taught a lesson----"  
  
"Malfoy you can take you bloody lesson's and shove them up your ass." She interjected with her hands across her chess.  
  
"If I hadn't---." Draco was cut off for the second time by Hermione.  
  
"If you hadn't tried to kill me, then what? I'm the one trying to ----"  
  
"If I hadn't done what I did, you would have never realized how important your life is and how valuable you are to me." Draco finished, and Hermione's idle prattle ceased immediately.  
  
She opened her mouth many times to speak but no sound came out. Finally when she regained control of her voice she asked, "What are you saying Draco?"  
  
"I don't know. What do you think I'm saying?" With that said Draco made an exit leaving Hermione out in the cold to ponder his last words, something he was good at. Was Draco really saying what she thought he was? It couldn't be, but anything is possible with Draco. He himself is like Tarot cards, no one ever knows what they're going to be dealt. 


	13. I surrender

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this story, if I claimed them as mine that would lead to serious problems.  
  
Chapter 14: I surrender. Draco spent much of his Sunday thinking about what he told Hermione the day before. He replayed the conversation in his head millions of times.  
  
"If I hadn't done what I did, you would have never realized how important your life is and how valuable you are to me." Draco finished, and Hermione's idle prattle ceased immediately.  
  
She opened her mouth many times to speak but no sound came out. Finally when she regained control of her voice she asked.  
  
"What are you saying Draco?"  
  
"I don't know. What do you think I'm saying?"  
  
Everything he had bottled up inside him about her, erupted yesterday when she attempted to take her life, rid herself from his presence forever, something he couldn't handle. If Hermione ended her life the loss would destroy him. She was the closest thing he had to comfort and he took her for granted.  
  
Draco didn't realize how much he cared for her until yesterday. He cherished her, yes, but was he falling in love with her, or is the love already there? It was hard to tell. However this did prove something, he did need her more that he thought he did, something she pointed days ago.  
  
All day, he had been working his brain trying to find the answers to the questions only his heart can answer. Only time can tell or bring about obstacles that allow you to prove yourself.  
  
Dinner was almost over so he didn't bother going. Instead Draco headed to the Hospital Wing to continue his healing session with Madame Pomfrey, who seemed to be very ill tempered lately. He heard some rumors about her going through menopause.  
  
During the Quidditch match, he had broken two bones, busted a lip, and bruised a cheek. She managed to heal the bruise and busted lip but not the broken bones. Draco spent at least five minutes in the Hospital wing before he was able to leave.  
  
Mending the last bone Madame Pomfrey said. "Well Mr. Malfoy, you're all fixed up. At least you didn't fall as bad as Potter did. Poor boy," She stopped to shake her head. "A broken nose, leg, arm, and a multitude of bruises, takes quite a while to mend."  
  
Dangerous game it is, Quidditch!" She finished gathering her materials together and dimming the lights.  
  
"Well off you go. Dinner is over I suppose." And with that Draco took off.  
  
He tottered through the halls starring off into the twilight through the massive windows. Still dazing off, he rounded the corner and hit something really hard. It wasn't the usual hard; it was soft enough to be classified as something else.  
  
A massive "thump" echoed all through the corridor which was followed by a groan. Draco shot up in surprise but quickly changed his expression to his trade mark smirk when he saw who he had knocked down, the red haired weasel.  
  
Harry helped Ron recollect himself, pulling him up by the collar.  
  
"Watch it Weasley." Draco growled.  
  
  
  
"Ah Malfoy...just the man we were looking for." Harry said smiling wickedly.  
  
"Listen we know what you're up to. Leave Hermione alone. We don't want her associating with scrums like you." Ron spoke up dusting him self off.  
  
"Who are you to make decisions for her?" Malfoy spat. He was getting very angry at how bold they could be.  
  
"Who are we? Malfoy you've got one hell of a nerve asking that question." Ron yelled. He loved to get Ron all worked up but it seemed as though Harry wasn't affected by it at all. It was time to cut a little deeper.  
  
"Who are we? Who the bloody hell are you Malfoy," Harry said still smiling like a maniac.  
  
"I believe that you're not in any position to ask questions Malfoy. Am I wrong?" with every word his grin widened into a huge smile, like he was immensely pleased with him self.  
  
Draco's smirk widened also as the thought of what he was planning next affect Potty and Weasel.  
  
"I believe I am. I'm the one being ambushed, right?" Draco laughed as the words escaped his lips. Ron shook with anger and Harry seemed slightly perturbed.  
  
"It's time that I let you in on our little secret Potter, though it might kill you to hear this." Draco said rubbing his chin casually. Harry's eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"Go ahead Malfoy. I know you'd love to see me whiter in pain. Try me. I'm listening."  
  
Draco began to circle Harry eyeing him from head to toe before standing before him again. "You think you know Hermione don't you? Let me tell you. You know nothing about her. You haven't got a clue who she really is,"  
  
Ron ran his hand through his fiery red hair and garbled something incoherent. Harry stood terribly still as though moving would brake him into a thousand pieces. If Draco could voice his word advice he'd tell them to hold on because it gets worse. He was about to plunge a knife through their hearts by just speaking.  
  
"Let me ask you something. Who's her source of solace when her two idiot friends abandon her? Who does she confide in? Who's saved her life more than once? Who's in her arms every night? Who does she wake up with in the morning? Who knows her "true" story?"  
  
Both Harry and Ron were silent. Ron looked frantically around for a seat, being that his legs could no longer support him. Harry closed his eyes and bit his lip really hard after the painful revelation. He looked as though wind could knock him over.  
  
"Any guesses?" Draco asked looked at both Harry and Ron.  
  
"It's me Potter. It will always be me." He finished a bit more firmly than he expected to.  
  
Slowly Ron calmly approached Draco. His face was an angry mask. Draco was the least bit intimidated.  
  
Ron began "I hate you."  
  
"Well that's news." He replied sarcastically. He watched as Ron bit his lip so hard that it bleed. His deed was done. Hurt and a lot more things were coursing through Ron's veins like a drug and it showed.  
  
He took a deep breath before speaking. His breathing was unstable. When he spoke he spoke in a dangerous tone.  
  
"Look Malfoy, for the past six years you've made my life a living hell. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were Satan himself. Although you were the cause of my misery most of the time I never let you get to me, because I had my two best friends..Harry and Hermione but now..," he paused.  
  
Ron looked as though he were close to tears. His voice began to crack as he fought back tears. Before speaking again, he swallowed hard and stabilized his voice.  
  
"Now Malfoy, you've taken away something very dear to me. The only person I've ever loved with all my heart. If you think you won a battle Malfoy, think again. The war didn't even start. All you've done is add to the pain and I swear you'll pay." He finished walking away.  
  
Draco stood there simply surprised. He never knew Ron felt that way about Hermione but now he was too late. Hermione was his and no one was going to take her away from him.  
  
Draco stood still in his spot and said "I know you'd love it when I'm dead Weasley, but think about it before you actually kill." Draco spun around and began to walk away.  
  
Before disappearing into the darkness he turned back and said. "You wouldn't like to see the look on Hermione's face when she found out the love of her life was brutally murdered by her supposed best friends, would you?"  
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Hermione Granger, Head Girl, patrolled the halls just as she was instructed to, but she wasn't paying much attention to any disobedient little children. Her mind remained on Draco.  
  
Hermione wasn't a stupid girl. It was obvious what he was saying, she just didn't want to believe it. Just a few months ago she swore to never be someone's "property" now she found herself in the exact situation she wished to avoid.  
  
It seemed as though Draco was claiming her as his. It was easy to fall in love with him. He had the charm and that's what she feared.  
  
Hermione understood fully well if she got caught up she wouldn't be able to control her self, untangle a web of feelings, so why should she? Why should she hold back?  
  
Hermione found her self itching to talk to Draco. If she left just for a few minutes Dumbledore would understand. It wouldn't hurt to take a break. As fast as she could cut through the halls, Hermione scurried to the Head Boy and Head Girl chambers.  
  
Bursting in the room, to her pleasure, it was not empty. Draco sat in one of the two large armchairs, patiently waiting as though he was expecting Hermione. The room was exceptionally dark, except for a few lit candles and the fire burning brightly.  
  
"Hi." Hermione whispered.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to come." He replied.  
  
"Why? What's -" Hermione started but stopped when Draco cut her off with a wave of his hand.  
  
"I had the displeasure of meeting your boyfriends today. They seemed very happy to see me." He started. His tone was unusually calm but cold at the same time. His blue gray eyes seem to stand out in the dark room.  
  
"Oh. Did they hurt you? Draco this is -." Hermione rushed forward to examine Draco's face but he swatted her hand away, a gesture that made her flinch.  
  
"No they didn't do anything to me. They just wanted to have a little chat."  
  
"About.." she prompted.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Let's just say what I told them didn't please them," Hermione covered her mouth. "At all." He finished.  
  
"Draco.. you know this is going to start problems, very big problems." Hermione rambled on.   
  
He placed a finger on her lips to hush her and she placed her head on his shoulder. It still irked him to know that Ron would dare love what he loved. He knew fully well that this would start problems.  
  
He simply reopened closed wounds, so to speak. In spite of this he didn't feel like dealing with all these problems. If he could just run away, he'd leave this minute.  
  
"Hermione," he started running his hand through her hair. "If you could fly away, where would it be?"  
  
"Italy!! I would love to visit there someday!" Draco laughed at her enthusiasm.  
  
"So let's go now. We can just runaway, escape all this madness." He whispered for only Hermione to hear bringing her face to his. She shivered a little bit and turned her face away from his. Her sudden shyness bothered him.  
  
"No, not now." She replied sounding fatigued.  
  
"Well then, someday ma' lady we'll go. I promise you that."  
  
"Don't make empty promises Draco," Hermione said looking up at him. Her understanding brown eyes lost all their warmth. "If I could fly away right now, I'd go somewhere where happiness and peace is promised." She continued.  
  
Hermione looked up at Draco. He was incredibly handsome. It hurt her to see him hurt. Everything about him she loved or learned to love. Harry and Ron never made her feel this way. No one had ever made her feel this way.  
  
This feeling was unexplainable, it didn't make sense. There was absolutely no logic behind it and that's why she trusted it. Hermione was tired or reasoning, her life was mad up of it, and look what kind of disaster that turned out to be. That is until Draco entered her life.  
  
Would she be a fool to make this decision? She wasn't thinking right. Her brain didn't to work properly, but somehow she knew it was right. It just felt right.  
  
Hermione decided that she had to choose a path in which she felt was safe.  
  
"I surrender." Hermione whispered to no one in particular. Draco had dozed off. She looked up at his beautiful face that was illuminated by the candlelight and thought ,  
  
"I surrender my heart to Draco Malfoy." 


	14. Rejection: Poison to thy soul

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
Chapter 15: Rejection: poison to thy soul.  
  
Monday morning, the beginning of a new week, the start of a new term, and another morning in which Hermione was alone in her bed.  
  
She was still dressed in her clothes from the night before. Hermione sat up and brushed her pillow hair out of her face. Looking at her clock, she saw that she had an hour before breakfast to get ready.  
  
A half hour zoomed by and she was already dressed and prepared for a new day. Hermione used her time wisely by relaxing, something she hadn't done in ages. The young Gryffindor reflected on her hectic year so far.  
  
It was already three months into the year and she had dealt with more problems than she would have in half a year. Basically that's merely an understatement for Hermione, being the friend of Harry Potter, but these problems were different.  
  
Those problems called for life altering decisions from Harry himself, with a little bit of help from Hermione. In the end Harry knew what he'd be facing. For Hermione this was all very different. These problems were more personal, things she'd never dealt with before. These were issues that were going to change her life.  
  
Honestly, she could say it was a bit overwhelming. Hermione had been through so many personal revelations in the past weeks and she knew she'd have a lot more to discover. The fear inside her started to build up. Hermione did know what she'd have to face when this is all over, this, meaning her relationship with Draco. Was she supposed to expect it to last? Part of her was optimistic and the other half was fighting back with the real facts. Their relationship would not sit well with others and that may cause problems, serious problems.  
  
Maybe this is just a stage for foolish hearts, she thought. There are no current boundaries therefore why wouldn't young lovers take the chance and run free, crossing the borders that separate them. It's hard to say, really.  
  
It's amazing how the forces of nature work. Hermione had her doubts but a feeling like this can't be ignored.  
  
"Good morning." Draco said, making Hermione jump out of her skin.  
  
"Hey." She replied softly.  
  
"Had a good night rest?"  
  
"Yes. A bit lonely but yes I slept well."  
  
Draco pouted at that statement.  
  
"Oh c'mon, love. Lighten up. I was only joking." Hermione cooed while approaching Draco for a very long kiss  
  
Breaking away, Draco said. "Let's go get some breakfast, shall we?"  
  
He dragged Hermione behind him to the Great Hall. Right before entering  
  
Hermione quickly asked. "Draco, are we going in together?"  
  
He whipped her around to face him and stared deeply into her eyes, just to let her know that he was serious. "'Course we are. What we do is our business, remember." With that said he pushed open the large oak doors and waltzed right in with Hermione by his side.  
  
Immediately all the students stopped chatting, forks slipped and hit their plates. A few students choked on their juice. The air was completely still. A silence that can drive a person mad raided the room. All eyes were on Hermione and Draco.  
  
Surprisingly Hermione felt at ease, like it didn't matter she was dating the most notorious Slytherin. Showing up together in the Great Hall crossed the boundaries of the Head Girl and Head Boy relationship and everyone in that hall knew it. It was a very bold statement but it didn't bother Hermione or Draco the least bit.  
  
It was quite obvious that Draco and Hermione was a couple now. Everyone stared but no one dared to comment, as the couple separated and went their separate ways. The Slytherins wouldn't dare ask a question, only knowing they would receive an unwanted reaction from Draco which sent a thousand daggers up and down your body and left you painfully embarrassed.  
  
There was an exception to everything and Pansy happened to be one. As soon as Draco sat in his seat she shot questions at him, which he was trying to ignore by speaking with Goyle.  
  
"Why were you with her?" She asked but he continued to ignore her.  
  
"Answer me, Draco. Why are you associating with that Potter loving whore?"  
  
Still, there was no response.  
  
"Imagine what your father would say, Draco?" she said coolly. Instantly he stopped his conversation and cut his eyes over to Pansy.  
  
He wanted to curse at her, scream at her, injure her for bringing Lucius into this but he thought better of his actions. That's exactly what she wanted, a reason to squeal on him. He wasn't going to give her that satisfaction.  
  
"Yes Pansy. I could just imagine what Lucius would say?" Draco finished and resumed his conversation with Goyle.  
  
Pansy was seething with anger. How could he associate with filth like Granger and not care? She felt betrayed and used. Draco always made her feel that way but she never gave up hope that one day a change of heart would steer him in the right direction, in her direction. Her time was bound to come but it never did.  
  
With Granger in her way there was no way she was going to get him back, although she never had a special connection with Draco. Pansy couldn't stand the site of them together. Granger was standing in her spot. This time the change in script was for the worse.  
  
Rejected, again. She was beaten and cast aside. Isn't that always the story with Pansy?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After History of Magic, Draco slipped Hermione a little note. In it he wrote: Fancy a bit of dueling? Meet me in front of our headquarters after dinner.  
  
After dinner, which she spent with Ginny only, Hermione made her way to their headquarters. Draco was already there waiting patiently, casually tossing his wand into the air. When he saw Hermione approaching him he stopped and straightened up.  
  
After a few minutes of pointless conversation and walking, Hermione and Draco ended up on the seventh floor right by the Room of Requirement.  
  
"How do you know about this place?" Hermione said opening the highly polished door.  
  
"Perhaps you've forgotten about fifth year when I was snooping around for Umbridge."  
  
"Oh right. Anyways what are we going to do here?" Hermione started around at the spacious area which was dimly lit. The room was completely empty save for the swords that were positioned on the walls and a few cushions.  
  
"RICTUSEMPRA!" Draco bellowed before Hermione could say anymore. She fell to the floor in a laughing fit. He smirked knowing that he got the first hit.  
  
"All hail Draco Malfoy." He chuckled to himself. Hermione got up and got out her wand and sent a disarming charm at Draco. His wand flew out his hand and spiraled through the air. Having the quick reflexes of a cat, he grabbed it before it could fall into Hermione's hands.  
  
"IMPEDIMENTA!" Draco yelled, pointing his wand at Hermione who was sent into the air.  
  
She fell right before him. Draco got on his knees and whispered to her. "Let's stop with the elementary spells."  
  
"Draco, I can't use the Unforgivables on you."  
  
"No you can't. But I can teach you some things, some Dark Magic, maybe."  
  
"I can't believe this." Hermione whispered to her self.  
  
"Reducto!" a spell flew in Draco's direction and hit the bookcase.  
  
"C'mon Hermione. Let me demonstrate." He took of his cloak and levitated it into the air. He rolled up his sleeve and prepared himself. Draco dropped his wand, which surprised Hermione being that she wasn't used to wand less spells. He closed his eyes and held out his hand, palm up. After a moment of silence he bellowed at the top of his lungs, "Acupuntura!"  
  
Immediately, an invisible energy began to puncture his robe, leaving behind large holes. Draco turned to the astonished Hermione and smirked. "Imagine what damage that can do on a person." He finished while fixing the damages made on the cloak.  
  
"How did you do that?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Simple. Close your eyes. Hold out your palm and repeat the word 'adlevo'. This will levitate the person. Concentrate really hard on fire and then throw the spell when you get a burning sensation in your chest." He instructed.  
  
"I'll be sure to remember that." Hermione said to herself  
  
The next spell required a wand. Draco picked up his wand and started the spell. He twirled his wand until a red glow appeared. Next he thrust it forward and yelled, "Acidium".  
  
A jet of purple liquid flew out of the tip of his wand and flew across the room, missing Hemrione's face by an inch. It hit the wall behind her and melted the blade of one of the swords heisted on the wall.  
  
She walked over to the melted blade and examined the liquid. "Acid," she whispered to herself.  
  
"Yes and if I were you I'd step away." Said Draco's voice behind her. Immediately she jumped backward and into Draco's chest.  
  
"Well, that's enough magic for tonight. I think we should try something a bit.." He trailed of and two swords came flying towards them and into his hand. "Different." Draco finished approaching Hermione handing her a sword.  
  
"I appreciate the challenge Draco but-." She was interrupted when he Draco placed his sword in the middle of her chest.  
  
He cocked his head to the side and replied, "You're in too deep." She smiled at him and swung her sword to hit his face. Draco quickly blocked it. "Fine. I'll play," she said stepping backwards.  
  
Draco followed her and swung at her ankle and she skillfully blocked it. "You never cease to amaze me."  
  
The pair ran back and forth trying to cut off each others arm or leg. Hermione was thoroughly pleased with herself, even though it was a game. A half hour into the duel Hermione had stripped of her cloak and shoes. Draco's shirt was open, revealing his well toned chest. Hermione now began to realize how agile Draco was. His movements were graceful and fluid, absolutely no mistakes.  
  
Sweat beads formed on both their foreheads. Draco bit his lip partly in concentration. He loved the way Hermione's skirt twirled when she dodged him and her heavy breathing and frustrated cries. He tried hard to concentrate on his technique instead of Hermione. They both found themselves overcome by temptation.  
  
Draco advanced on Hemione while she did her best to sidetrack him. She swung her blade at his neck but instead Draco knocked her blade out of her hand and brought his down her chest, splitting her blouse open, button after button.  
  
For a moment Hermione stood there shocked and breathing hard, as did Draco. She slowly lifted her gaze from the floor to Draco's god like face.  
  
Slowly she studied his sharp, strong features, intense eyes, and broad shoulders. Everything about him was defined. The heat in the room made her skin itch and her mind race. Finally when Hermione couldn't take it anymore she pulled Draco into a hungry kiss.  
  
He didn't pull away. It seemed as though he was waiting for this moment. Hermione gripped him hard on the back of his neck. Draco bit down on her lower lip and pushed her against the wall. He pried her legs open and lifted her onto his waist, so that she was straddling him.  
  
Draco planted kisses on her jawbone and made his way to her neck. He caressed her stomach until he found his hands on the smalls of her back. Then he moved them up to undo her bra.  
  
Hermione felt the panic rise in her. She had to stop it before it gets too far but she wanted to go there. Hermione couldn't explain her new phobia. Was she really afraid of his touch, the touch she couldn't resist now that it wasn't forbidden?  
  
"Draco," she moaned just as his fingers found her bra, "We've got to stop. We can't do this, especially here."  
  
Draco's head slowly appeared from the nape of her neck. "Right, sorry." He mumbled looking slightly disappointed. He let her down so they both could fix themselves. They both walked back to their chambers in silence, Draco feeling slightly rejected and ashamed; Hermione thoroughly embarrassed. Just before they reached their chambers Draco spoke up.  
  
"Listen," he said bending down to kiss her "I'll be back. There's just some business I have to handle." Before Hermione could question him he ran off in the opposite direction.  
  
She began to wonder if their relationship was all sex and games but cast the thought aside quickly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Draco sped of to the Owlery. He almost forgot about his letter to his mother that he had written in Charms. The Yuletide season was drawing near and soon it would be Christmas.  
  
Usually Draco would go home and spend the Holidays in the lonely Malfoy Manor and associate with the random people at the ball his parents held yearly. This year one less person would be attending the party, Draco.  
  
He took the letter out of his pocket and reread it. It read:  
  
Dear Mum,  
  
I'm sorry but this year I won't be spending the Holidays at home with you. I've decided to stay here at Hogwarts. I need time to be by myself and rethink some decisions I've made. I hope you understand and I'm truly sorry. Try and enjoy the Holidays.  
  
Love, Draco  
  
Draco folded the letter and tied it to his eagle owl. He watched it soar into the moon light thinking about his real plans for Christmas.  
  
A/N: Okay people. Review and tell me what you think. Also in the reviews tell me what you think is going to happen towards the end. I need to know that. It's very important. Lastly, I need you to tell me what you would like to see more of in this fic. Does it need more fluff, drama, action, details? Tell me. All constructive opinions are welcome. Thanks again. 


	15. Erotophobia

Disclaimer: I will never own any Harry potter characters. I'm afraid they belong to the talented Ms. J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
Chapter 16: Erotophobia.  
  
  
  


Narcissa waltzed through the halls with a letter from Draco in her hand. Hearing from him always lifted her spirits. However when she read that he wasn't coming home for the Holidays, she couldn't help at feel a little disheartened.  
  
  
_"I need time to be by myself and rethink some decisions I've made".    
  
  
_

  
Narcissa knew that that was hardly the truth. He didn't go into detail about what he'd be doing and why he wasn't coming home, and that Narcissa respected. The boy needed his privacy. Just incase this letter fell into the hands of Lucius, he wouldn't have anything to admonish Draco about, one of his past time hobbies.   
  
  
 _"Try and enjoy the Holidays"  
  
_

Mrs. Malfoy would try to enjoy the Yuletide season just as her son asked of her even though she wished she were somewhere else. She hadn't enjoyed Christmas since her teenage years. She tried to make the best out of the Holidays, just for Draco, but Lucius was always there to kill the Holiday spirit.   
  
  
Narcissa sighed loudly and continued down the hall to her private quarters, the only place that she had peace and quiet.   
  
  
  
A Half an hour later, her husband made an early arrival home, disturbing the peace while doing so. She could hear him barking like mad at the house elves, who set right to work.  
  
  
Lucius stomped up the steps and into his room, slamming the door with such force.   
  
  
One portrait in the hall could be heard yelling "Really! Slamming doors… I would have thought you'd have more respect for a house as ancient as this." Narcissa could only shake her head in disbelief.  
  
  
  
As she was concluding her letter to Draco, Lucius appeared in front of her, with a loud pop. The older Malfoy stood erect but said nothing. He just peered at the letter in his wife's hand.   
  
  
  
Narcissa didn't bother to greet him with a "good night". All the pleasant greetings in the world would never suffice for a Malfoy, why bother? She looked him in the face and then continued to write, which obviously angered Lucius.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well……………" he growled.  
  
  
  
  
"Well." She replied in a sweet voice while sealing the letter.  
  
  
  
  
"Who are you writing to?"   
  
  
  
  
"My son." She spat.  
  
  
  
  
"Our son!" Lucius corrected picking up Draco's letter, which lay on the left hand side of her writing desk. She watched as his eyes zoomed across the paper.   
  
  
  
  
"'Not coming home', 'rethink decisions I've made'" he repeated. "What is the meaning of this?   
  
  
  
  
He looked at Narcissa, expecting an answer. She just smiled, clearly enjoying herself.  
  
  
  
  
"Oh dear, don't get your knickers in a twist." She joked before she took a tone of mock concern. "You know, ever since you've gotten out of Azkaban you've been in such a grim mood. I'm starting to worry about you." Narcissa finished, laughing as though the funniest scenario lay before her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
"I hope the little brat is rethinking his decision to join the Dark Lord." He said finally regaining his composure.   
  
  
  
  
  
Immediately Narcissa's laugher ceased and fear began to fill her. Maybe that is what he truly meant by 'I need time by myself to rethink some decisions I've made.'   
  
  
Why? No. It's not possible, she thought. Narcissa was convinced that Draco made up his mind. Why change now? What did Lucius do to influence this sudden change of heart?  
  
  
  
  
When no response came from Narcissa, Lucius spoke up. "Surely, you did not give him permission."   
  
  
  
  
"He didn't need my permission. He's old enough to make his own decisions now. I've come to terms with that and some day you will have to accept that also."  
  
  
  
  
Lucius' hand flew from his side and across Narcissa's face, bruising it. She stumbled backward in shock.   
  
  
  
She suddenly was overtaken by a rebellious streak. If this was the price she had to pay to speak her mind then so be it. She didn't have to talk to prove her point. Tonight she had had it. Tonight……she'd let her actions speak for her.  
  
  
  
  
"I make the decisions around here. Not him or you. Do you hear?" Lucius roared.  
  
  
  
  
"That's where you're wrong." She mumbled.  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry I didn't hear you. What's that?" he said still glaring at her, his tone becoming monotonous again.  
  
  
  
  
Narcissa wasted no time. She flew to her closet, pulled out her traveling bags and with a flick of her wand all her possession began to fly into the suitcase.  
  
  
  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked in the same dull tone. Narcissa walked to him and stood boldly in front of him.  
  
  
  
  
"What I should have done a long time ago."  
  
  
  
  
Lucius looked at her suitcase magically packing itself and he narrowed his eyes. He couldn't believe this. His eyes refused to see what was really going on. He stood there pondering her actions until he heard the "thud" of her trunk.   
  
  
  
  
"You're leaving me!"  
  
  
  
  
"It's better than living in this god forsaken hell hole with you."  
  
  
  
  
"Don't be ridiculous." He walked to her trunk and unpacks the dresses that were already folded neatly and placed neatly on the bottom of the trunk. Narcissa reached out to grab his wrist and Lucius' gaze met her wand, held right in between his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm doing this with or with out your cooperation." She said with finality in his voice.   
  
  
  
  
Being speechless wasn't usually a state the older Malfoy found him self in, but now was a time in which he had nothing to say.  
  
  
  
  
  
Moments later Narcissa was out the door and heading down the steps toward the main entrance, with her trunk and bags with her. Without thinking Lucius ran after her. He would let her go if his pride didn't stand in the way. He was not going to be walked out on.  
  
  
  
  
Narcissa threw her traveling cloak over her body and never once did she look at Lucius. She wanted out. She didn't want to see him ever again. She was tired of fighting and never winning but tonight was different. Tonight she would be victorious.  
  
  
  
  
"You can't leave me." Lucius roared storming towards her. Narcissa, being the only one with a wand, sent a leg locker curse at him. He tumbled to the floor still screaming obscenities at her.   
  
  
  
  
"You bitch!"  
  
  
  
  
"Look at you, you pathetic bastard. I wonder what you'll do without me." She spat, staring down at him.   
  
  
  
  
Narcissa felt the urge to kick him and she didn't neglect the feeling. Her three inch heel came in full contact with his nose, breaking it.   
  
  
  
  
Lucius winced but did not scream nor did he attempt to stop the bleeding. "I don't need you... y-y- you filthy whore. GO ON. LEAVE!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
Before walking out Narcissa put the Cruciatus curse on him. All the anger she kept inside gave her the strength to produce the strongest curse she could. She wanted to cause Lucius so much pain.   
  
  
  
  
Narcissa watched as he writhed in pain. She let go the curse but when he opened his mouth to say something she put it back on, this time for a shorter period.   
  
  
  
  
Lucius opened his mouth again but instead of words coming out blood leaked from him. She turned her back on him and headed to the door once more.   
  
  
  
  
"You foolish woman," He started as she was opening the door to walk out. "Where shall you go?"  
  
  
  
  
This statement made Narcissa stop dead in her tracks.   
  
  
  
  
"You have no one. No one cares about you, you heartless swine. You're stuck with me" He said between coughs.   
  
  
  
  
It was true she had no where to go. No one would take in the wife of Lucius Malfoy. All her family members have either disowned her or they're dead.   
  
  
  
How she wished that Sirius were alive. No matter how upset he was with her he would have taken her in and her poor sister, Andromeda. She wished she hadn't disowned her when she married that muggle. Bellatrix was to close to Lucius. She had no one.  
  
  
  
  
Defeated, again with no where to go, she turned around and headed back to her room. She held her head high even though every inch of pride she had left was now lost to despair and hopelessness. She could let Lucius see her weak and beaten.  
  
  
  
  
As she passed him, he grabbed her robes. Quickly she whipped around with her wand ready.  
  
  
  
  
"Stay away from me. Do you hear? Stay away!"   
  
  
  
  
"You evil woman." He managed to whisper.  
  
  
  
  
"I learned from the best of them." With that said she walked away leaving behind a badly hurt Lucius.   
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * ** * * * * *  
  


Draco rapidly paced through the halls toward the headmaster's office. He could hardly contain himself with all the excitement and triumph. He felt as though he just ran the longest race mankind could run and won.   
  
  
  
He had just received his mother's response, a few hours later than he expected, but all was well. He still had enough time to set his plans in order. He was going to see to it that he as well as Hermione enjoyed their Holiday's to the fullest extent.  
  
  
  
Halfway through the journey he met Professor Flitwick who informed him that the headmaster was handling a situation on the third floor, in which involved Peeves.   
  
  
  
Draco immediately ran off in the other direction to meet up with Professor Dumbledore, which wasn't necessary at all. He was already coming in their direction.  
  
  
  
"Good morning Professor." Flitwick squeaked. "Young Mr. Malfoy here was just looking for you."   
  
  
  
"Good morning to all." He said with good spirits, smiling, while his blue eyes sparkled.  
  
  
  
"Headmaster, I was wondering whether I could have a word with you about the upcoming Holiday season?" Draco spoke up.   
  
  
  
"Ah! Yes. Well let us discuss it in my office. Professor Flitwick, good day to you and thank you for aiding my Head boy in his attempt to find me."   
  
  
  
"Always a pleasure." Flitwick said, bowing so low that his nose nearly touched the already close ground.   
  
  
  
After Flitwick was a good distance down the hall, Dumbledore whispered the password and the Gargoyle sprang to life. Up the staircase they went in silence. Draco got the feeling that he was not trusted. Dumbledore was uncharacteristically cold towards him.   
  
  
  
Once inside the headmaster's office, cluttered with many odd contraptions, Dumbledore requested that Draco take a seat.   
  
  
  
"What is it that you wanted to see me about Draco? Could it be family trouble?" he questioned, his gaze never wavering.   
  
  
  
Draco was slightly annoyed by the old man's audacity to question him on such personal matters. If he wasn't already in a bad light he would have told the old coot off for his boldness.  
  
  
  
"No sir. I was wondering if you could offer me some help."   
  
  
  
"Help is always given to those who need it _most Mr. Malfoy but Yes. I agree to help you, Draco. What is it that you need?"   
  
  
  
_

Draco was silent for a minute. What was Dumbledore trying to say? 'Help is always given to those who need it most.' He didn't like the way he stressed the "most" in the sentence. Was he inquiring that Draco's visit for help wasn't important. Swallowing his anger, Draco began.   
  
  
  
"For the holiday's I do not plan to go home and spend Christmas with my family,"   
  
  
Dumbledore perched an eyebrow after this statement but did not question. He sat quietly, peering at Draco from behind his intertwined fingers.   
  
  
  
"Instead I have made other plans. I wish to spend my Holiday's out of Hogwarts, if that's alright with you sir, with a……" he drifted off in the middle of his speech to find a word to describe Hermione with out reveling too much about her.   
  


"A close friend." He finished while searching Dumbledore's face for any type of emotion. Of course there was none. He had to admit, the old man was just as good as he was.  
  
  
  
"Well Draco, I must say, it's quite nice of you to take another student on a vacation with you. You have my blessings and authorization, but I must inform you that, taking this vacation requires more than permission."   
  
  
  
"Yes sir. I understand."  
  
  
  
"I assume you'll need a port key for you're trip. All other arrangements can be made by none other than your self. I will visit the Ministry and get hold of a port key for you. Furthermore, I must ask of you. Where are you planning on going?"  
  
  
  
  
"New Zealand and Rome." He answered.  
  
  
  
  
"Ah! I see. New Zealand is a beautiful place. I dare say that exploring the wizard part of it won't suffice. I encourage you to explore the muggle part as well."  
  
  
  
Draco nearly choked after hearing this suggestion. He knew nothing about the Muggle world. It would be difficult to get adjusted and enjoy it.  
  
  
  
"Sir, I know nothing about the Muggle world." Dumbledore only smiled.  
  
  
  
"I'm sure that Ms. Granger will be more than willing to help you adjust to the muggle way of living."   
  
  
  
Draco's head shot up in a second. He sent Dumbledore a questioning stare. He should have expected him to know. Nothing in this school misses Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
"Thank you sir." Draco said getting up to exit.  
  
  
  
"Anytime Mr. Malfoy. And please do be careful."   
  
  
  
Draco smiled at him, the first smile ever intended for Dumbledore to see, before heading to look for a certain Gryffindor.  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
  


Hermione strolled towards the Great Hall. She had just gotten word from a Ravenclaw that Filch would be waiting for students to put their name on the list in which will inform the school staff of who will be staying over the holiday season.  
  
  
  
  
She secretly wished that she were going to a place where she could call home. Of course she was always welcome at the Burrow, but it just wouldn't feel right. The Burrow was cozy and warm, yes, but it wasn't home.  
  
  
  
  
She remembered all those Christmas' she spent with her family. Hermione always had something to look forward too whether it be a new book, another kiss from Mum, or another cheerful game with Dad. It made her wonder now, how long had this feud been going on before her mother met her tragic demise.  
  
  
  
  
Depressed she may be, although she had all right to be, she was not going to turn to destructive methods to solve her problems. There was absolutely no need for Christmas to come and go while she loitered in her forlorn room and scared her self.   
  
  
  
Draco suddenly pooped into her train of thought. What was he planning? Was he going to spend the holiday's at home although he hated it? Or was he going to wreck havoc for Lucius? He was quite the rebel.  
  
  
  
  
Draco was the most unpredictable man she had ever met, there was no telling when or how things were going to be done or for what cause. It was almost like being suspended by your feet from an outrageously high altitude not knowing when gravity would take its toll on you, but you knew it would.  
  
  
Draco liked to live in the fast lane, as some may call it, which pleased Hermione. He was the complete opposite of her, her other significant half.   
  
  
  
  
Hermione waited in line patiently to sign up. A minute later she was holding a pen in her hand ready to scribble her name down.  
  
  
  
  
She was halfway through her first name when the pen was abruptly whisked away.   
  
  
  
  
"There will be no need for that" said a smooth, emotionless voice behind her.  
  
  
  
"Draco?"   
  
  
  
"Me and only me" he replied.  
  
  
  
Hermione turned to him with her hands on her hips awaiting an explanation. "What do you think you're doing?" she said trying to grab the pen back.  
  
  
  
Draco simply side stepped her and magically erased her name off the list all the while Filch eyeing him nastily.   
  
  
  
"You will not be staying here at Hogwarts." Draco said, walking past Hermione down the hall toward the Charms classroom.  
  
  
  
"Is that a request or a demand?" She spat, slightly annoyed with Draco.  
  
  
  
  
He stopped to turn to her. He wasn't smirking like she expected him to nor was he frowning. There was a very serious expression on his face, almost grave.  
  
  
  
  
"If it was a request then I'd be asking you, and I'm not asking that you not stay at Hogwarts, I'm telling you."   
  
  
  
"I don't take demands from anybody. I make my own decisions and I've decided to stay here at Hogwarts. I have no other place to go." Hermione stubbornly argued while she struggled to catch up with Draco.   
  
  
  
"'No place to go'" he repeated. "I find that argument extremely hard to make when you have such a reliable boyfriend such as my self."  
  
  
  
"What are you on about, Draco?" Hermione said as she stopped in front of the charms classroom. A hint of excitement escaping her vioce and entwinling in her eyes  
  
  
  
"Listen up and listen closely." He said in a dangerous tone. "You will not be spending your holiday here, alone, and neither will I. We will be together, as I planned. According to my agenda we will be spending the next few weeks touring New Zealand and dining in Rome, unless you have a problem with that I suggest you start packing your bags and brace your self for the most outrageous vacation that money can buy." he finished. Draco, not waiting for a reaction opened the door to the Charms classroom and let is shut in Hermione's face.  
  
  
  
  
She stood there dumfounded, still trying to process all the information she was just given. Unless she was mistaken, Draco just proposed to take her on a vacation to New Zealand and Rome, both exotic places that she'd never visited.   
  
  
  
  
Was he doing it because he felt obliged to, just because they were dating? She didn't want charity. Needless to say she was grateful for the offer but Hermione couldn't help but feel a bit offended.   
  
  
  
  
Before she could think any further Draco opened the door again, sticking his head out.  
  
  
  
  
"By the way, Merry Christmas, love."  
  
  
  
_  
So it isn't charity, just an extremely extravagant present. No worries on my part then._Hermione thought to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * ** * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  


The day faded painfully slow. After Draco gave Hermione the news he found it hard to be within her presence with out wanting to smoother her with kisses. He had to keep his cool demeanor. And for the first time he was unable to contain himself.  
  
  
  
  
Many times she had tried to thank him, but noisy classmates or babbling teachers always intervened. When ever she approached him, he saw that look in her eyes that suggested that there was something bothering her.   
  
  
  
  
He knew that she was more than happy with his surprise just a bit intimidated. It's natural for her to want to be independent. Maybe he made he feel like he was buying her love. If that be the case then he had some explaining to do. Hermione deserved this vacation more than she thought and Draco was going to make her see that.  
  
  
  
  
After their last class, Draco still didn't get a chance to talk to Hemione. He sneaked off to Quidditch practice before she got a chance to spark a conversation.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * ** * * * **   


The sky seemed to change its face almost immediately after her last class. It was well after hours and there was still no sign of Draco. Naturally Hermione began to worry.   
  
  
  
  
She needed to talk to him, thank him really. Thank him for all he'd done for her in a matter of three months. If Hermione made of list prior to seventh year of all the people who provided for her most, Draco wouldn't be on it, which of course, was before she discovered him and explored all his depths.   
  
  
  
  
Becoming very restless, Hermione picked herself up and headed out to search for him.   
  
  
  
  
"Why didn't he tell me where he was going to be after class!" she thought, then cursed her self for sounding possessive and childish.  
  
  
  
  
She checked the library, Owlery, Prefects bathroom, Great Hall, and most of the halls in the castle. No sign of him or any other student. Then it dawned on her, he might be in the dungeons where the Slytherins dwell. She wouldn't dare go down there though - wandless and alone.  
  
  
  
  


Slightly disappointed she ended her search and headed back to her chambers, using the main staircase. Filch never checks the main staircase at night, simply because no other student would be stupid enough to use it after hours. It was the hidden passages and the abandoned corridors that he had to look out for.   
  
  
  
  
As she made her way from the Great Hall toward the staircase, she saw that the door had creaked open slightly and a cloaked figure entered. Quickly she dived behind the nearest pillar and observed it.  
  
  
  
  
The figure moved with almost a liquid grace. It looked left and right, as though searching for and passerby's it could hex. Then slowly, the figured lifted its hood off, revealing a shock of platinum blond hair.   
  
  
  
Hermione let out a long sigh. The intruder was Draco. As silent as she could she crept up behind him and slid her arms around his waist.   
  
  
The touch was familiar. Draco turned around to face Hermione. "I should have known you would be out to look for me," He paused and tsked, "Such a worrisome soul."   
  
  
  
"Sorry but I can't help it," she said trying to keep her voice to a minimum.   
  
  
  
A small smile spread across his lips as she said this. She cared for him too much. Honestly that worried him. What if one day he were to disappoint her?   
  
  
  
"Listen, I wanted to thank you for the present and all." Hermione idly ran her index finger down his chest as she spoke. "It was really nice of you……." She was cut of when Draco captured her lips with his.   
  
  
  
Pulling away a few centimeters so that he could look deeply into her eyes he replied "Don't thank me. You deserve this more than ever."   
  
  
  
  
Draco leaned forward once more to kiss Hermione. A few millimeters more and Hermione and Draco would have been in lip lock.  
  
  
  
  
From the corridor which Hermione just came from grumbling was heard. Instantly the two pulled apart to see what or who could it be. Next a low purr was heard. Hermione began to panic. It was Filch.   
  
  
  
  
Draco on the other hand was annoyingly calm about the situation. He seemed to take it as a challenge more than a threat for detention. Quickly he grabbed Hermione and pulled her outside.  
  
  
  
  
"Draco what are you doing, we're going to get caught!!" Hermione whispered urgently.  
  
  
  
  
"Are we really? You would think so wouldn't you?" He responded which sent Hermione into immediate protest.   
  
  
  
They were almost down the steps when they heard Filch at the top bellowing "Student, ah ha!!! I got you now! Show your selves!" a demand in which both Hermione and Draco chose to ignore.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, two pairs of quickened footsteps were no longer heard. A third pair was right behind them. Draco took off in the other direction, pulling Hermione with him. They heard Filch swear loudly as he struggled to keep up with the escaped youths.  
  
  
  
  
They were near the Quidditch pitch when Draco came to a sudden halt. He pulled of his necklace and whispered a spell. Next his broom hovered in the air before the two. Hermione turned around nervously. Filch was a few feet away, tripping over himself.   
  
  
  
  
"Are you mad? We can't fly." She scolded.   
  
  
  
  
"Yes we can. Get on."  
  
  
  
"NO!" She said stubbornly standing in place very firmly.  
  
  
  
"Fine, then. Have it your way."  
  
  
  
  
Next Draco took off and soared into the night sky leaving Hermione open mouthed a few feet below him.   
  
  
"The nerve of him" she thought. How could he leave her stranded like this? Hermione paced nervously. Filch was still several meters away. She could still run.  
  
  
  
  
Then she felt herself being lifted off the ground and strong arms pulling her upwards. This was done as swiftly as the wind blows. She was about to let out a high pitched scream when she felt a warm hand over her mouth.   
  
  
  
  
Positioning herself on the broom. Hermione straddled Draco. He removed his hand from her mouth and then went back to concentrating on his flying. His face was screwed up in concentration as he took them higher and higher. He smiled each time Hermione shrieked as he did various turns and dives. They zoomed over the forbidden forest, went through it and then circulated the castle.   
  
  
  
  
  
Finally when they were both convinced that Filch had retired back to the castle, they flew at a steady pace. Hermione finally relaxed and Draco took the opportunity to spark a conversation.  
  
  
  
  
"Well that felt good."  
  
  
  
"Sure," she replied shakily, "Nice flying by the way.  
  
  
  
"Thanks."   
  
  
  
Hermione leaned closer to his chest and gripped him hard as though she was afraid of falling.   
  
  
  
"You look all shook up. You want me to land." He asked.  
  
  
  
"No."   
  
  
  
"Then what do you want me to do?"  
  
  
  
"Just go, Draco. Take me higher." Draco smiled weakly while searching her face for some sort of doubt or fear. He could not see a trace of wither one. He had her trust. So it is said, and so it shall be done. Draco gripped the front of his broom and prepared to soar.   
  
  
  
  
Hermione looked up as the night sky kissed her face. The stars that sparkled like diamonds seemed to get closer and closer. It was within reach but still so far away.   
  
  
  
  
Just like her relationship with Draco. She wanted to get closer to him, much closer to him than they already were. There was something more. Hermione needed to feel that they both knew how profound this relationship was. Maybe it was time to take it to the next level.   
  
  
  
  
As he took her higher, Draco wished she'd never let go of him. He cared for her, yes. In a way he's never cared for anyone else but he didn't consider it love. That was something he was not capable of. If he was in love then some one had to make him see it because he could not.   
  
  
  
  
He knew she loved him. He saw right through her. Everything she did exposed her, feelings the way she looked at him, the way her voice fills with fear when he's in turmoil, the way she held him, the way she carefully chose her words to express how she felt and most of all the way she refused to believe in boundaries, which in her book, may have been meant to be broken down.   
  
  
  
  
"Draco…." she whispered.  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
"I don't think you understand?" she whispered into his chest.  
  
  
  
"Understand what?"  
  
  
  
"It can't be explained. You just need to feel what its like."  
  
  
  
Draco still not comprehending inquired, "Feel like what?" Hermione lifted her head to look him directly into those pale blue pools of emotion.  
  
  
  
"Feel what its like to be whole again."   
  
  
  
  
Now, truly, Hermione knew what it was like to be complete. Once before she was broken, torn, and helpless, shattered into a million pieces and now it was as though she were a new person, all because of him.  
  
  
  
  
Many months of insecurity, torment, and pain had led her to a new out look on life and she was ready to tackle anything that came her way.   
  
  
  
  
Tonight Hermione felt as though she had another battle to fight and sure enough victory would be hers. Between her and Draco, a new type of understanding needed to be established. Not just an emotional one, but a physical one.  
  
  
  
  
Hermione let a stray tear fall from her honey brown eyes before speaking "I hate it when your not there. I HATE missing you at night. Draco I need you to stay with me tonight and not just stay. I need you, and everything that you have to offer."  
  
  
  
  
He stared at the beauty in front of him. Could this be it? Did she finally want to make love to him? For Draco this was something new. He had bedded many women before, but never had he made love to them.   
  
  
  
  
The thought of expressing emotions through passionate sex made him leak with anticipation. No words just physical contact that stressed the point of enough for them both to understand fully.   
  
  
  
  
Hermione frowned when Draco didn't respond. Maybe he was reconsidering his answer to her request. She let a few more tears fall from her eyes as she turned away to hide them. She didn't want to show him how rejected she felt at the moment.   
  
  
  
  
Draco watched her as she turned away from him, trying to hide her face. Hermione was the classic tormented beauty with her silky hair suspended in air, tears falling gracefully from her eyes, and a pained expression, which was hidden well on her face.   
  
  
  
  
It wasn't just her vulnerability that made Hermione special to Draco. It was the touch of her skin upon his, her deep chocolate eyes, her innocent face, the fire that raced through him when their eyes met, the familiar feeling he had when she was near, the jealous rage she put him in when she was in another man's presence.   
  
  
  
  
Honestly, she was worth it.  
  
  
  
  
Draco wiped away a fresh tear from her already damp cheek. Pulling her closer to him, he lightly placed his lips onto hers and whispered "I'll stay."  
  
  
  
  
Next, Draco ravished Hermione's mouth, exploring every crevice as he plunged into a heart stopping dive. In a matter of five minutes they were inside of Draco's bed chambers.  
  
  
  
  
The pair made their way to his bed. Draco, having stripped of his cloak, proceeded to undress Hermione. They fell onto each other, Draco on top, in an almost slow gracefully motion with the moonlight perfectly accenting certain parts of their faces.  
  
  
  
  
Draco unbuttoned Hermione's shirt, slowly, while keeping eye contact with her. She smiled playfully while she traced his sharp features with her finger. As soon as the last button was undone, Draco buried himself in her curve of her neck, inhaling her sweet fragrance.  
  
  
  
He planted feathery light kisses all down her neck until he found her soft spot and bit into her. He heard Hermione gasp as a shock of pleasure electrocuted every nerve and hormone in her body. This is exactly what she wanted. To feel what Draco could do to her.  
  
  
  
Once she was discarded of her shirt, and revealing the black satin bra she wore underneath, Draco moved down to her skirt. Before he could undo the button, Hermione stopped him. Smiling wickedly she flipped on top of him.  
  
  
  
  
Hermione undid the buttons of his shirt and slid it right off him, purposely passing the palms of her hand over his shoulders and onto his chest. His toned, golden body was of no surprise to her.   
  
  
  
She sat up positioning herself in the right spot. She maneuvered herself in such a way that she could feel his erect manhood in between her legs. Heat, yes the heat. She needed to feel that inticing heat.   
  
  
  
This course of action made Draco shiver involuntarily. He had to admit it; Hermione knew what she was doing. The Gryffindor lioness decided to take over and show who was boss.   
  
  
  
  
She bent over and pressed her lips on his chest. His smooth skin felt so right against her lips. Going downward in a vertical line, she "kissed" her way to his belt, where she stopped to look up at him.  
  
  
  
Before she could unbuckle the belt, Draco pulled her upward into a tantalizing kiss. At some point she heard the clank of his belt hitting the floor and his pants sliding down his lean legs.   
  
  
Easing upward to straddle him, Hermione brushed against his manhood, putting more pressure on it than she intended to. Draco emitted a soft growl and tugged slightly on her hair.  
  
  
  
His hands, working its way from her hair, crept up her back and undid the clasp of her bra. Involuntarily Hermione shivered and covered herself with her arm.  
  
  
  
  
Draco pulled her hands away from her chest and saw that she was blushing. Right there before him, a pair of erect nipples waited for him.   
  
  
While admiring her, he saw that Hermione's hands were creeping up to cover herself again. Quickly he grabbed her and leaned into whisper in her ear.  
  
  
  
"Don't hide. Your beautiful……perfect."   
  
  
  
An appreciative smile spread across her lips as he complimented her. Inch by inch, as they got closer to each other her self esteem grew more and more. She felt beautiful and only Draco could make her feel this way.  
  
  
  
  
Quickly Draco switched positions, with Hermione lying, in all her naked glory, under him. He made a trail of kisses from the crook of her neck to her nipple. He captured it in his mouth and began to swirl his tongue over it. He did the same for other nipple before blowing lightly upon it, creating a myriad of goose bumps on her skin.  
  
  
  
A distant voice began to invade her mind as Draco ravished her. As much as she tried to block it out it came back in a haunting whisper. This was not the time to have disembodied voices invade her memory.  
  
  
  
_"What are you going to do now my sweet, your trapped?"  
_  
  
  
Trapped? Hermione was no where close to that. Who did this voice belong to? She dismissed the thought and laid back, worry free.  
  
  
  
Draco ran his tongue down her stomach and undid her skirt with his teeth, pulling it off and tossing it to the side. The only garment left was her matching satin panties that rested nicely on the curve of her hips.  
  
  
  
  
_"You'll never escape"_ the voice demanded again this time much more clear. The voice was very familiar. If only she could match it to a face.  
  
  
  
  
Draco continued his kissing down her leg and the inside of her thigh, rubbing her middle while he did so. Hermione could hardly contain herself. She wanted more.   
  
  
  
  
Draco was taking his sweet time with her, although she preferred it that way, but the way he teased her so made her want to pounce herself onto him that next instant, where she belonged.   
  
  
  
  
She was quite unaware that she was now moaning loudly. Draco moved back up to her lips trying to cease the moaning and replacing it with a hungry kiss.  
  
  
  
  
Hermione pulled of his boxers. She felt his member spring out. She caught it in her hand, massaging it. Draco moaned and deepened the kiss. He ran his hand down her side and pulled of the satin garment, the only thing in between them.  
  
  
  
  
Once the satin barrier was gone she felt oddly exposed. Now it was only him and her, no clothes, just flesh upon flesh with heat intermingling between them. She felt Draco on the tip of her opening.   
  
  
  
  
_"You're mine forever,"_ the voice whispered again.   
  
  
  
"No… no. I belong to no one" She whispered. Luckily Draco didn't hear.   
  
  
  
"YOUR TRAPPED!" said the demanding voice of her father in her head.   
  
  
  
  
Suddenly Hermione began to recap what happened to her the day her father tried to rape her.   
  
  
  
  
"YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE!" Hermione saw his mangy hand snake around her arm. The image of his face flashed before her.  
  
  
  
  
Again she felt trapped and terrified just like the night when he almost caught her. In the pale blue pools just a few centimeters from her own she saw images from that dreadful night.   
  
  
  
  
She closed her eyes and she felt Draco's soft lips on hers. This did nothing to stop the horrid memory from playing like a movie in front of her.   
  
  
  
  
She was running, scrambling out the door and her father coming after her.   
  
  
  
  
"YOUR MINE FOREVER!!! JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER!"   
  
  
  
"NO!" she yelled. Draco paused immediately looking up at her with the greatest concern.   
  
  
  
"What is it?" he asked, rolling over to the side pulling Hermione on top of him. She was shivering mercilessly. Draco embraced her, placing his warm arms in the right spot. Hermione immediately relaxed.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't do this. Not tonight." She fought back tears that were threatening to spill.   
  
  
  
"Was it something I did?" Draco inquired, running his hands through her hair.  
  
  
  
"No….it wasn't you. It's--." Her voice broke and she buried herself in the crook of his neck to stifle the sobs that was about to escape her lips.  
  
  
  
"I understand" He cooed, kissing her forehead. He didn't have a clue why she didn't want to go any further, especially since they had gotten that far. He was disappointed, but he respected her choice.   
  
  
  
  
The pair lay in silence, thinking. Draco had fallen asleep but Hermione was up trying to comprehend this situation. Why was it that now that this memory came flooding back?   
  
  
  
  
Hermione thought she had gotten over that stage of her life. Obviously the memory will always be there, haunting her day and night. Could this be the reason why she refrained from any sex? The fear or being claimed as property, caged, trapped with no where to escape.   
  
  
  
  
Her new phobia would definitely challenge her relationship with Draco, especially since she introduced the next phase of the relationship.   
  
  
  
  
Typical. No matter how far she stretched for those stars they were always out of reach……..it was just the same with Draco and it always will be.  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Yeah!!! Finally. I' m sorry I took so long. It's just that school has started and everything is so hectic. This is going to slow down my updates. Please bear with me!!!   
  
  
I swear. it's going to be worth it. Chapters with huge themes that I'd like to introduce are going to take a while to write. They have to be perfect!!! Lol.  
  
  
Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I would like to hear about the love scene. This is first full one in the story. Maybe it needs something, I dunno? Thank you to all my reviewers. I love you guys. Btw, love-princess1 I thought your poem was cute.   
  
  
Oh and another thing. Erotophobia is the fear of sexual love and sexual questions. This just happens to be a problem for Hermione…….for now. *hint hint. R/R please.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Inner Demons

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. 

Chapter 17: Inner demon

          Hours faded into days, days faded into weeks and soon Hogwarts began to empty for the holiday season. Draco and Hermione, who had already packed their things, were the first set of people ready and waiting to leave on that rainy, ice cold morning. They were to use a portkey stationed somewhere faraway from the Hogwarts grounds, as instructed by Dumbledore. Lodging arrangements were already made in New Zealand and Rome. 

The morning of their departure, the pair was escorted by Dumbledore himself, outside the school grounds to a carriage that would take them to the portkey. On their way out, Harry and Ron ran across Hermione's mind. She excused herself from Draco and Dumbledore, not telling them exactly where she was going. Then she took off to the Gryffindor common room.

Just as she suspected they would both be in there, playing chess besides the fireplace.  Harry sat there concentrating hard while Ron stuffed his mouth with Bertiebot's every flavor beans. She watched his facial expression change from one of pure delight to a sour twisted face as his mouth filled with the taste of earwax. Hermione felt the taste in her mouth also, but hers was the sour taste of remorse. She stood in the shadow, taking in the scenery. If only she had stayed loyal, she would still be apart of that picture, penciled in forever. Their absence from her daily life hurt just as much as she hurt them.

Clearing her throat, she stepped into the light, getting their attention. Ron's chewing ceased and his lazy grin vanished. Harry's features hardened and his green eyes blazed with anger.

"Not going home for the Holiday's?" she inquired stepping closer but still keeping her distance, just incase one of them lost control and attempted to strangle her. 

Ron was the one to answer, "No".  His voice lacked emotion. "Where are you off to?" He asked eyeing her handbag that was slung over her right shoulder. Harry also eyed the bag, squeezing the chess piece awfully hard. 

"I'm going away…….." she trailed off as she hesitated to complete her sentence.

Ron bowed his head and Harry continued to look at her coldly. She was afraid to meet his eyes, afraid of the fright it might instill in her. 

"It's with him, isn't it?" Ron spoke up. Hermione simply nodded. By now, Harry looked as though he were ready to take on ten Death eaters and Voldermort single handedly. Her response just gave him more ammo to shoot at her whenever he did speak.   

"I would have never thought it'd be you, Hermione. Never in a million years." Ron said the hurt very evident in his voice. He looked like a very confused child who only wanted to hear the answer that would satisfy him. Unfortunately she couldn't give that to him.

"I never thought it would be me either but look where I am now and I'm enjoying it. For once I'm making decisions that don't make any sense to you but they just seem so right. I know this is hard for you to understand but Draco's not as he seems. You're not with him when he's not bad ass Malfoy. I am………and I love him." she finished. Ron's jaw dropped as slowly as he processed the words. Harry flew out of his seat, fuming.

"What'd you say?" he asked threateningly.

"I said I love him." Hermione answered as she stood defiantly in front of him.

"Don't you dare!" 

"If you were a real friend you'd understand and respect my decisions."

"You don't know what love is." Harry retorted slowly edging forward making Hermione step back.   

"And as if you do!" 

          These words seemed to strike a nerve. Harry stopped all movement and his eyes widened then he relaxed. Harry began to stare of into a distant place. The silence was overwhelming. _What was he thinking? _Hermione thought to herself. 

"I once did." He finally replied before stepping past her and out the common room. Hermione stood shocked at his actions. She turned to see Ron was just as surprised. She didn't have a clue what Harry's last statement was supposed to mean but she'd rather not think about. 

"Ron talk to him, please?"  She felt more comfortable around Ron than Harry, she always did. 

"I'll try my best, Hermione but I can't say it's going to be exactly easy. He's bloody hard to talk to these days."

Hermione laughed, grateful for Ron's sense of humor. It lightened the heavy presence in the room. 

"Hermione I'll tell you this. I don't know what you see in that bloke but whatever makes you happy is good enough for me. I support you." this made Hermione beam. It felt good to have one of her best friends again. 

"He's different, that's why. Not your average boyfriend." Hermione added. Ron winced at the term she used for him. 

"He's different alright. Sneaky little bugger too." Ron said sourly. Hermione playfully hit him.

"Ron!! I will not have you talk about Malfoy like that in my presence." Hermione said, sounding and looking much like McGonagall. This sent Ron into a fit of laughter. 

She continued "He's harmless. I assure you. Look, I'm not asking you two to be best friends. Just be mature and don't be so hostile towards him."

Ron held up his hands in mock victory as he spoke. "Alright, I'm sorry. All I'm saying is be careful."

"Thanks for the concern. I can handle all of it. Listen I've got to run. Enjoy the Holidays." 

"I will." He smiled sourly as he watched her leave. "By the way, where are you going?"

"Rome." she said indifferently.

Before she walked out the door Ron called her back "Hey Hermione!"

"Yes."

"Merry Christmas to you…… and Malfoy." 

"Thanks." Hermione saw how hard it was for Ron to say that but she appreciated the fact that he started to make his amends. She was one step closer now.    

Minutes later she was standing before a smiling Dumbledore and Draco waiting to carry her off on her "dream vacation." As Dumbledore escorted them to their carriage, Draco whispered in her ear. "Why did you run off so quickly?"

"No reason. I just had some gaps to bridge." She left it at that. Draco did not need details and she would feel better knowing he did not know she was trying to make old time enemies civil towards each other. 

After bidding farewell and a happy Christmas to the headmaster, Hermione and Draco were taken to their portkey, which was a trodden teddy bear. Both Hermione and Draco placed a finger on the teddy bear's stomach. After counting to three they were jerked forward while wind howled and colors swirled around them and soon their feet hit solid ground once more. They were in a deserted alleyway. 

"Where are we? This does not look like Rome." Hermione asked.

"An alleyway in the city. You can't expect us to just appear in daylight in the middle of a large city and not be noticed." Draco replied simply. "Hurry, our hotel is this way." He urged Hermione into the busy central plaza which was deeply influenced by ancient Roman architecture. She was in the heart of Rome where history seemed to come alive.

 She followed him wondering how Draco knew how to handle himself in a muggle world being that he's never been in one. He led her to the only modern looking place in the middle of the ancient city. On the top of large golden doors was the name "Hotel De Russie."

As they entered Hermione saw how expensive it must be to stay one night here. The lobby floor was pure white marble and in the farthest corner of the room was the main desk where a tall man in a black suit awaited them.   

Before they could reach the main desk, they were greeted by a stout Italian man eager to be of service. 

"Hello. Welcome to the Hotel de Russie. I will be happy to escort you to your room as soon as you are checked in." Draco became annoyed with this man who was obviously eyeing Hermione in lustful ways.

"No I think we've got it. Thank you." he said tersely and proceeded to the front desk. Draco walked up to the man and spoke with ease as though he had done this before.

"Good Morning. I believe I made reservations under the name "Malfoy, Mr. Draco Malfoy." 

The concierge smiled and replied in a heavy Italian accent. "Oh yes that is right. You and your lovely lady are in The Suite Picasso and I see here that everything is already paid for." He stopped to rummage through the rack of keys behind him then returned to give Draco and Hermione their key. "Enjoy your stay here."

          Draco nodded to show his appreciation while Hermione verbalized her thank you, then headed to the elevator. She entered and pressed the button to take them to the sixth floor.  Upon entering the suite, Hermione's jaw slackened unlike Draco who didn't seem the least bit impressed by the rich layout of the room. While he went back outside to retrieve the last of their baggage she took in the scenery. 

There was a king sized bed near to the sliding doors that led to the patio. Out on the patio, which they did not have to share with anyone else, overlooked a beautiful garden. Inside they had their own living room as well as private bathroom and office. The bathroom was equipped with its own Jacuzzi, shower, and double sink.

Draco reentered the room and plopped onto the bed. He laid back and closed his eyes for a moment, smiling contently.

"This bed is extremely comfortable." He finally said after savoring the moment. Hermione took her spot next to Draco.

"This place is amazing." She said while cuddling with a pillow.

"You deserve every bit of this vacation." Hermione looked past the pillow and at Draco, surprised.

"I never said anything about not deserving it." She retorted so fiercely that she surprised her self at how defensive she could be. This only made Draco laugh.

"You don't have to say anything for me to know. It shows and I don't want you feeling like I'm buying you. Also I'm not doing this out of pity due to your situation." Hermione knew he was referring to what happened to her over the summer. The death, no home to go to, everything was lost. There was no time to start all over again. There would be no picking up of the pieces. What she left behind would stay behind, everything but the memory of her dear mother.    

          Hermione didn't want to talk after what Draco said. She did not trust herself to speak. It would seem awkward being that he brought up such a touchy subject, but by not speaking she would make Draco think it was still troubling her, which it was not. Her best option was to hide what she was feeling and respond. 

"Thanks. Someday I'll be able to repay you." Hermione admitted while staring fixedly down at the crisp white sheets and fiddling with the corners of the pillow. She made sure that her hair fell like a curtain around her face to hide her pained expression. 

"You can do it today." Draco said moving closer to her.   

"How is that possible?"

"You can teach me a few things. I daresay that I'm ready to open my mind to the world of Muggles. Hermione's head snapped up to look at Draco, who was smiling wickedly. Ideas ran through her head and soon she fell victim to Draco's charming smirk for a twisted smile began to form on her lips as well. 

"As you wish." She replied and took Draco's hand in hers and led him out of the room into her world. 

* * * * * * * * * *  * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * 

          After taking Draco around Rome to the ancient ruins, Hermione was sure he knew enough about muggle history. She successfully introduced Draco to bars, vehicles (which he was severely interested in), and more of the modern muggle world. When the sun began to set the couple returned to their hotel suite.  

          Draco had convinced Hermione to accompany him to the health spa pool. When she agreed he changed into his black swimming trunks and Hermione into her white, halter bikini. They made their way to the spa which happened to be empty. The spa was just as impressive as every other part of the hotel. It was like kaleidoscope of every shade of blue.      As Hermione stepped in she realized that the pool was at least seven feet deep. The heated hydro pool was a relief from the cold tiles.

She turned looking for Draco, but he was nowhere behind her. She felt something pass through her legs and pull her down into the water. Hermione spotted a streak of blonde silver hair and followed him, playfully fighting with him until she ran out of breath. Hermione hurriedly surface and watched Draco do a few laps. He was an excellent swimmer. She was good but not as good as him. 

          Hermione paddled out and began to float on her back. She immediately slipped into relaxation mode. She was not sure how far she had gotten until she felt Draco gently pull her to him. He began to nibble on her ear as she straddled him.

"People could be watching us." Hermione whispered for only him to hear. 

"I don't care." Draco replied shortly and then pulled Hermione into an ecstatic kiss. He kissed her ravenously while his hands wandered up and down her back. Hermione also let her self go and ran her hands through his hair, then down his front. She added pressure to the kiss when Draco touched a sensitive spot on her inner thigh. 

          As pay back she added pressure with her hip onto his growing erection. As they continued the water seemed to get hotter and they felt their body temperatures rise. Hermione pulled away from the kiss, pink in the face. Draco continued to plant kisses down her neck all the way down to the center of her chest. He felt her shiver under him and his brushed his finger lightly near her womanhood. 

Draco brought his lips back up to her neck and sucked at the point about an inch under her ear. Hermione gasped and breathed heavily. Draco moved to the very edge of the pool and sat Hermione on the ground as he moved in closer, now kissing her again on the lips. Small kisses grew more passionate as Draco nibbled on Hermione's bottom lip. She opened her mouth, inviting him for a taste. His tongue snaked its way in and intertwined with hers.

          Draco's mind began to fog with images of him and Hermione at the peak of their sexual tryst. Bodies slicked with sweat, moans so load that anyone far away would hear, shivering, faces contorted with ecstasy, fingernail marks on his back where Hermione had dug her fingernails, and the feeling of almost exploding. 

          He snapped out of his thoughts when Hermione began to shy away she quickly left the pool mumbling something about getting a hair pin for her hair because it was in the way but Draco knew that she was lying. He had almost forgotten about her phobia.

          He began to feel guilty. He continued to lead her into something she was afraid of and not thinking about how selfish he was being. It was hard to fight of the temptation. After deciding it would be best to leave Hermione alone for a while, Draco tried to swim his guilt and painful erection off. 

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * *  *  * * * * * ** * *** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  

          Hermione walked back to the suite. She was upset at herself as well as Draco. "Why couldn't thing go slow?" Hermione questioned herself. She needed time to adjust to this relationship and that was something Draco could not understand. However why was it so difficult for her to get over her phobia? It was holding her back. She wanted to be rid of it and move onward.

Hermione entered the suite and felt a draft in the room which was the result of the patio door being open. The lamp by the bed was on, which she found odd since she thought she had turned it off. The solitary light let off an eerie beam throughout the room. The room was silent except for the rustling of the wind outside. She briefly scanned the room, checking to see if they had been robbed. Even though there was no evidence of a robbery, suspicion roused in her. Suddenly she felt like she should leave and not return alone. 

Not bothering to close the other door, she rushed to shut the patio door, anxious to leave. There was a soft click of the room door behind her. The hairs on her skin rose. She stood very still, listening for any noises but she heard none. She thought for a moment she could hear heavy breathing then realized that it was her own. Her pulse raced as adrenaline coursed through her body and her mind screamed _"Get out! Leave!"_  

Hermione locked the patio door, checking twice to be safe. She felt a wisp of air lightly caress her back. It was followed by a low growl which caused her to look up and in front of her she saw the reflection of a man. A man she thought was no longer a threat, her father. On impulse Hermione let out a scream as her father grabbed her and threw her to the floor, crushing her with his weight.

"Thought you lost me?" he said. Hermione fought hard against him as he pinned her hands over head. He put his heavy dirty hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming. She kicked him wildly but that was no use. Fear was pumping in her veins as she contemplated what he would do to her. Hermione hardly noticed that hot tears were running down her cheek. "Wondering how I found you? Well my dear, after a few owls from your friend Ron and I had all the information I needed." 

Hermione froze as he said this. Possibly he had been planning this from the day she left.  He used Ron; however he was not to blame. She had never told Ron or Harry about her misfortunes over the summer, and now she regretted this.  

"But the hotel, how'd you find me in this particular hotel." She asked eyes widening with fright. She stared into the gaunt and filthy face of her father. He looked like a man who had been locked in prison for years; much like Sirius appeared after his escape from Azkaban. His face split into a smile which sickened Hermione. He leaned in closer to her, revealing cracked yellow teeth and said "Anything is possible when you put in the effort."  

"I heard about this Malfoy boy you're dating and how …… he likes to keep his guests very comfortable." He said gesturing around the room, clearly trying to prove how extravagant Draco was. "It wasn't hard to put the pieces together and Rome is not that big, my Hermione."    

Mr. Granger began to undo his belt, temporarily loosening his vice like grip on her. Hermione's insides convulsed and more tears spilled out of her eyes. Would she be raped then brutally murdered, like her mother? Was her blood to be shed by the hands of the man who had helped to create her? Would she die tonight when freedom and help was right outside of the door? She thought of Draco and a newfound strength ripped though her. 

Hermione managed to overthrow her father and headed straight for the door, managing to open it to let out a cry for help. She felt a heavy object hit the side of her head. Her vision blurred as she crashed to the floor. Again she felt a heavy amount of weight atop her and she struggled helplessly to stop her father from hurting her.

"Not this time Hermione. Nothing is going to stop me!" he said. He stared at her a moment longer. For a second she thought she saw a flicker of softness in his eyes but it left the moment she discovered it. He mumbled to him self as he ran his hand down her chest caressing every part of her.  

She was able to register "Just like your mother." before he wrapped his fingers around her neck. She scratched hopelessly at the heavy hand around her neck that was squeezing her wind pipe.  Hermione's breathing constricted and slowly she was running out of air. Her vision was fading and a black cloud obscured her vision. Her heart pumped madly as thought it would soon burst. The breath of life was leaving her. "This is what it must feel like to be so close to death." She thought.

          Suddenly she felt release. The pressure atop her and around her throat had been lifted and she saw the light of day once more. Hermione sucked in a large gulp of air. She heard glass breaking and sat up to see what was happening. Draco was standing over a cowering Mr. Granger, punching him. She watched as Draco repeatedly hit her father repeatedly in his face and heard a few cracks. She was sure he had broken Mr. Grangers jaw and nose. 

          The other man tried to scramble away from Draco, but he was not fast enough. Draco caught him around the neck, lifted him off the floor and flung him across the room. At this rate Draco would possibly kill him and Hermione did not dare step in his way for she was afraid he would hurt her in blind fury. A bloodstained Mr. Granger fidgeted with the lock on the patio door and tumbled out. Draco followed him, catching him before he could escape. He lifted her father off the ground by the throat and carried him to the balcony.   

"Give me a reason and I'll do it." Draco said through clenched teeth. Mr. Granger was trying desperately to show the fear he felt at the moment. He managed to let a grim smile spread across his face, making Draco increase the pressure around his neck. One eye of Mr. Granger's was not blood shot. His feet were hardly touching the floor and he was a well over the balcony edge. This instilled some panic in Hermione and caused her to run out to Draco. She wanted him to release her father, not because she was sympathetic towards him but she did not want Draco to be thrown in jail for her. She could not bear the thought.

"Stay away from her. Do you understand me? Stay the fuck away from her!" He whispered in a deathly voice that chilled Hermione. If there was a night she would learn something about Draco, tonight was it. He was very possessive and anything that was capable of taking happiness away from him had to be rid of. This trait of his could be dangerous to him; it could possibly bring him to his downfall.

"She's mine." Her father managed to choke out. Draco lifted the man higher off the floor and attempting to throw him over the balcony. Sirens approached them and Hermione pleaded with Draco to let him go because she knew of the trouble he could get into. He seemed to not acknowledge her, instead only thinking about the worst type of harm he can inflict possible. 

          In a matter of seconds, heavy booted Italian police men where in their suite looking at Draco, with blood smeared on his chest and fist, in the process of murdering a bloodstained Mr. Granger. They did not demand an explanation as she suspected they would, instead they slowly took in the scene and realization suddenly dawn upon them. The officer in front swore loudly and pointed at Draco and ordered his men to cuff him. 

          Draco dropped Mr. Granger and let the police roughly handcuff him with out a word. He looked at Hermione, his face devoid of any emotion, but she saw the rage in his eyes. For a moment she was not capable of talking but she understood what message Draco was trying to get through to her.  

"No, it wasn't him." Hermione cried. The head officer who had ordered the arrest turned to her and saw Draco staring intently at her. He observed the welts around her neck also noticing that Draco and Hermione never broke eye contact and frowned. "It was him." She explained pointing to her father, still smiling wickedly at her. 

"Madam, you are young and I understand you are scared but do not let this boy abuse you. Its alright he can not hurt you any more. You don't have to lie." Said the head officer to Hermione. Hermione's eyes widened but said nothing due to shock. In the back ground Draco could be heard chuckling softly and mumbling something coherent to "Unbelievable."

          When no answer came from Hermione they proceeded to exit. "NO!" she shrieked in horror. "I am not lying. It was him." the men ignored her and continued out of the room with Draco. She ran forward and blocked their way out the door. "I will not allow you to leave with an innocent man." she said firmly

"Damn right it was me." He yelled. "You bitch. You think that you'd get away. I told you Hermione, you're mine and mine only. Didn't she tell you" he looked at Draco who was now being released. "She's used goods, boy!" he laughed manically as the police took him away. She was only left with the head officer, who wanted to question her, to her discomfort.  Draco was no where to be seen. After a lengthy discussion with the Roman police, Hermione told her side of the story, about the attempted rape, and the fight between the two men.

She decided it would be better not to press charges. She did not want to draw attention to her self, especially since her stay in Rome was brief. She admitted she would feel much better if he was jus served a very long term in prison. With that said she let the head officer out and closed the door behind her.

          She turned to meet Draco, fully dressed, after his short disappearance. She was ready to collapse in his arms and cry. She needed to be comforted but Draco did not seem capable of that at the moment. He had a blank expression on his face but his eyes showed it all. He burned with rage. Hermione gasped at what she saw and let a tear fall from her face. She was scared not only for him but her self. 

          He approached her and reached out to trace the bruises along her neck. She jumped backward not realizing what she did. She shook with fear and lowered her eyes not wanting to meet his. He took a step back eyeing her carefully. 

"So now you're afraid of me?" he whispered in a hushed voice trying to hide the hurt. She did not look at him. "Look at yourself Hermione. You can't even look at me." He said a bit more forcefully. Hermione slowly raised her head to look at him in a defiant way. 

"Draco you almost killed a man." she whispered.  

"It won't be the first time this has happened Hermione, you know that." Draco voice was firm and it made her quake.

"I don't know how you expect me to feel any better about this situation when I just saw what I saw. Look, I'm scared now that I've seen what type of person you can be. How do I know you won't lose your temper and do that to me one day? The truth is I don't know and it scares me."  Hermione trembled as she said this. 

Draco took a step towards the door and exited. With his hand still on the door knob his said "I thought you knew me better than that Hermione." And with that he ripped the door open and stormed away. 


	17. The Truth

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

            The calm morning sun was rising. The sky was painted a light sky blue with a few random streaks of purple, pale yellow, and pink. A few leaves did a dance in midair framed against the morning sky. Despite the slight breeze blowing a few random leaves with it and rustling trees the room was quiet. Draco, having not slept the whole entire night, sat up watching the calm morning sun rise, deeply reflecting while staring out into the horizon. His mind was elsewhere not quite focusing on what was happening around him. The room was dark and shadowy except for the area where the sunlight poured in through the patio doors. It seemed as though all the feeling within him had left, leaving him numb. There was no anger left to spare, no fear, no remorse. His mind was clouded. He sat on the edge of the bed he shared with Hermione while she softly slept besides him. He did not dare wake her or look at her. Not after last night's incident. 

Random visions that fueled his fury flew across his mind. There was a hand running down her chest, a hand that did not belong, and a hand that was not his. A male figure lay atop a struggling Hermione, crushing her delicate figure, caressing and covering every curve on her shapely body. Her beautiful face stained with tears. She was pleading for mercy with her soulful brown eyes but receiving none. This was so distantly familiar to Draco. He felt a soft touch on his back and heard Hermione softly whisper his name. He froze, trying hard not to react to her touch. He wanted to seem distant from her, for her sake.

"Draco." she said making sure she was heard. Hermione came closer wrapping her arms around him and kissing his ear. He did not answer and drew away from her embrace, walking over to the patio door. 

"Draco look at me!" the panic in her injured voice was now evident. 

"Go back to bed. It is early." He said sounding colder than he intended to. He heard Hermione sigh softly. 

"About last night…." She hesitated before she continued. "About it not being the first time you killed a man, did you mean --." 

            Draco abruptly cut her off knowing she wanted to bring up the topic of the time he had tried and failed miserably to kill his father. Lucius was the last thing he wanted to discuss at the moment. "Pack you bags" he said standing up to dress, still fighting to not make any eye contact with her. "Be ready to leave at half past six. I'll meet you in the alleyway."\

"Where are you going? What are you planning to do?" She inquired getting out of bed to follow him, knowing what his intentions might be. Dread and panic began to fill her. Hermione grabbed his cloak and with ease he pulled away. "Draco you can not keep avoiding me!" Despite her protests he continued out of the room. "Draco come back!" Hermione commanded but her words hit the door as he slammed it.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * 

      A cloaked figure entered the local Roman precinct building. It was early and the place was empty. It smelled of liquor and the scent of men who had not showered in ages. The place was not well furnished. There were leaks everywhere. A few stray roaches and rats nibbled at the scattered bits of food and glass bottles in each cell. 

The overnight guard, the only person there, had not finished his shift as of yet. Although he was not in the best spirits he led the cloaked figure to the man he wanted to see Mr. Granger. He lay in the small cell in a dirty dampen corner mumbling to him self. He asked for some privacy and the guard left with out hesitation.

"Who's there? What do you want?"  He rasped standing up, approaching the figure. "Is it time to take me to the big house already? It is about time. I was ---." He stopped short as the hand of the figure in black shot out and circled around his neck, forcefully pulling him closer so that his face was squashed against the steel bars. Draco removed his hood.

"You!" Mr. Granger croaked. He wasted no time trying to get help. "Security!" he screamed but not loud enough to summon the guard but instead causing Draco to add more pressure to his neck.

"Scream again and I'll snap your neck in two and still walk out of this jail house, unharmed and a free man." he said menacingly.

"What do you want?" Mr. Granger struggled to talk. His face no longer showed that disturbing demeanor of a man who was pleased with his unholy work.

"I just want it understood that whatever business you may have with Hermione ends now. Stay very clear of her path. Otherwise you'll have me to answer to." 

There was a minute of silence in which Mr. Granger seemed to struggle with words as if not knowing what to say.

"You're just as possessive as I am." A sickening smirk began to spread across his lips. Draco however remained indifferent and nonchalant although the thought disturbed him and made him ponder his actions.

Draco began to smirk and his eyes gleamed with delight. The old man did not know what he was saying. "Tell me, how am I possessive?" Draco asked adding pressure on the man's throat while emphasizing the word "possessive."

Mr. Granger matched Draco's smirk and maniac expressions "I'll tell you, boy. For starters you're bloody angry most of the time and you just would not let anything or anybody stand in your way of getting what you want. Some would say you're just spoiled. I say at this time and point of your life it's not being spoiled anymore. Once you have something you want, my daughter for example, you won't let it go. You can not bear to let her out of your sight as much as out of your grasp. Face it boy. It's the truth." Draco pondered these words and realized mostly it was true. He had no intentions of sharing Hermione with anyone. She was his.    

"I would never hurt her like you would." He said his eyes narrowing into dangerous slits. Suddenly a rage rushed through him. He hated this man for exposing the truth. He hated him for presenting it to him and making him question himself.  

"Silly boy, you don't even know your own strength."  
  


"I know it well enough to know when I've done enough damage." Draco bit back. He was losing his patience with this man. 

"Where did you learn to be so violent?" he questioned Draco, showing a great deal of interest in his past life. "At home, I suppose. Daddy's been teaching you how to be a strong little soldier?" 

The topic of home and his father stuck a nerve.

"Do not speak of what you know nothing about." Draco said firmly. He added more pressure to the man throat and not realizing he had done so. Mr. Granger was slowly and painfully running out of air. He began to gasp hopelessly but was determined to continue to talk.

"What's wrong? I hit a soft spot there. Bit sensitive about Daddy. Aren't you?"

"If you want to live to see the light of day again, you would shut your mouth." Draco stared into Mr. Granger's bloodshot eyes and it was then he seemed to understand that Draco was not one to be fooled around with.

"I'll see you in hell boy!!" he finally said as the last of his energy drained.  

"Certainly" with that said Draco released Mr. Granger from his vice like grip and watch him slide back to the dirty cell floor with disgust. He walked out of the jail house feeling worse than he did before.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

            Reluctantly Hermione followed Draco's instructions and was checked out of the hotel by six o'clock sharp. She ate breakfast at a small café and then headed out to the alleyway with their luggage which was minimized to fit in her handbag. Draco was already there when she arrived. He was still determined not to look at her as though he felt his eyes would betray him. They said nothing to each other as they both placed a finger on the portkey that would transport them to New Zealand. 

            New Zealand was nothing compared to what Hermione expected. This place was beyond real. The sky above her depicted a clash between the fiery depths of hell and the innocent moonlit night sky.  A bright red constellation of stars stretched across the violet sky like a hand reaching for something too far away. The clouds opened to reveal the moon shining against an eerie blue sky. In the distance were three visible mountains, the middle one being the tallest. Hermione stood in front of a lake that lay between a forest and a series of cascades, all of which flowed into the lake. The lake was painted azure and amethyst and there were light blue flurries falling over the tall trees. This place was simply surreal. 

            Hermione turned to Draco, eyes wide with shock. "Where are we?" she wanted to ask but found she was not capable of talking. He gestured to her and started to walk into the forest. It was then that Hermione realized that these light blue flurries falling softly over the forest melted before they could touch the ground. He led her deep into the forest to a cabin, the only sign of human inhabitation. However when they entered she found that it was empty. Hermione enlarged the luggage and levitated then into the closest room, which seemed to be a bedroom. She took it upon herself to look around.

            There was one bedroom, which was equipped with a cozy bed and other accessories. It reminded her of her dorm room minus the color pattern. The rest of the house was designed similarly to rooms in Hogwarts. She looked for Draco, wanting an explanation of this place but he was no where to be found. 

* * * * * * * *  * * * * * * * *  ** 

            Draco lay on the bare floor of the bedroom staring at nothing but concentrating on the visions that flew across his mind for the second time that day.

_A heart wrenching scream filled the room, the sound of a woman in desperate need of a savior.   Minutes after Lucius Malfoy burst into the room, with only black slacks on his long muscular legs, which hung limply from his waist, dragging a crying Narcissa behind him. Her hair was tousled and her black lace negligee ripped.  
  
Lucius' hair was equally disheveled and sweat dripped down his hard chest. His eyes glistened with lust. Lucius forcefully pushed his wife onto the bed, pinning her down with all his weight. Narcissa struggled to get out of his grips but she was no match for those toned muscles and heavy legs. There was no escaping._

Blood pumped in Draco's ears and his temperature rose_._

_                                                                                                        * * * *_

_There was a hand running down Hermione's chest, a hand that did not belong, and a hand that was not his. A male figure lay atop a struggling Hermione, crushing her delicate figure. Her beautiful face stained with tears. She was pleading for mercy with her soulful brown eyes._

Red flashed before his eyes

_                                                                                               * * * * * * * * *_

_"NO. NO PLEASE NO." His mother pleaded with Lucius but he only let out a pitiless laugh and continued to slowly run his tongue and hands up and down her slim body.  
  
"Your mine. I own you," Lucius whispered while ripping her top off, leaving her bare._

His lungs seemed to contract. His breathing was painful.

_                                                                                                     * * * * *_

_A large hand was wrapped around Hermione's neck and a dishelved man lay atop her smiling wickedly whispering "Just like you mother." _

_                                                                                                  * * * * * **  
 A fierce slap sent Narcissa to the floor. Lucius stepped over her without a word and left the room leaving behind a bruised and naked body on the floor raking with sorrowful cries.                                         _

Sweat beads began to form on Draco's chest and face, dripping slowly. 

                                                                                                * * * * * *

  
_In a bone chilling tone Draco started, "If you ever....EVER put your filthy hands on me again I'll see to it that you'll pay, and pay dearly mudblood," as he said this he inched closer to her face. Hermione's instincts told her to back away, and she followed them. Draco grabbed her face in his hands and continued. "When I'm finished with you, you'll beg me to murder you, which I won't hesitate to do. Granger your just filth on my robes. Learn to respect those superior to you." He paused searching her face for any sign of emotion. She was terrified. It was as clear as day.  
  
Draco leaned in towards Hermione's ear. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. Tightening his grip on Hermione he continued. "In the end what it all comes down to is that Draco Malfoy is the very definition of pain."_

Regret began to plague his mind.

_                                                                                         * * * * * * * * * * *   
 _

_"Scream you little bastard. I know you can't take the pain." Lucius exclaimed but Draco just sat there sending Lucius death glares.  
  
When no sound was emitted from Draco, Lucius hurled another curse at Draco but still no response came from him.  
  
"SCREAM. CALL OUT MY NAME AND BEG FOR MERCY!" Lucius' hot temper got the best of him. He shook with anger while he approached his son on the floor.  
  
A sickening crack filled the room after Lucius kicked Draco in the abdomen. Draco took in a sharp breath of air. Lucius smiled wickedly and dragged Draco out of the room._

_ * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

_Give me a reason and I'll do it." Draco said through clenched teeth. Mr. Granger was trying desperately to show the fear he felt at the moment. He managed to let a grim smile spread across his face, making Draco increase the pressure around his neck. One eye of Mr. Granger's was not blood shot. His feet were hardly touching the floor and he was a well over the balcony edge._

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

Hermione entered the darkened house after a five minute exploration of the woodland area. A few floating candles had been lit and it casted an ethereal glow over the house. Still anxious to find Draco she ventured to search the entire house. She checked the bedroom last and found Draco there unconscious. He lay on the bed looking deadly pale. Sweat on his forehead gleamed in the candle light. His breathing was staggered and he gripped the sheets as though it were a lifesaver. His eyes were twitching madly. Slowly Hermione approached him and reached out to wipe the sweat off of his forehead. She bent over at his side and placed her lips lightly on his whispering "Wake up and come back to me." 

            In one swift movement Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and pinned her underneath him. There was a dangerous gleam in his eye but soon it disappeared when he saw Hermione. He sighed and released her arms and laid his head on her chest. Hermione began to run her hands through his hair. 

"Don't you know you're not supposed to wake a very cautious man when he's sleeping?" He said breathily.

"I had no idea." Hermione answered idly. "You weren't sleeping. It seemed more like you were trapped in a nightmare."

There was a heavy silence in between. He sat up and turned his back on her feeling as though he was not worthy of touching her.  

"Draco what is going on with you?" Hermione asked. He heard the irritation creeping into her voice

"Nothing" he replied. "I'm just a bit upset."

"There more to it than that. What is it that you're not telling me?"

"Look Hermione drop it."

"No I will not." she retorted stubbornly. "I just can't." she finished inhaling deeply. Her voice wavered as though she was on the verge of crying.

"It's something I'd rather forget." Draco replied turning around and pulling her closer to him. 

"Draco what do you fear most?"

            He paused for a moment to think about what he had just envisioned. Many people had pointed it out before but he was too ignorant to see it. He was just at horrible as Lucius. He was controlling, violent, judgmental, possessive, and selfish. It distressed him to think about it. 

"Becoming him." he answered Hermione's question. He was not sure she understood.

"You're father, you mean" She corrected him. "You'll never be him."

"If you only saw what I can see then you would understand. It was you who made me see who I truly was…….." Draco trailed off to inhale deeply. "And what I must do to not be who I am destined to be."

Hermione sat up and softly pressed her lips against his kissing him lightly. In a shaky whisper she said "You know what I fear Draco? The end…..our end."


	18. A test that separates

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, but the plot is mine. So back off!!!!! Lol jk.

A/N: I'm back and ready to take the readers through the next phase of the Draco and Hermione relationship. I hope I will be able to update sooner. My schedule has been packed lately. I should let you know that I have completed the story. I just need to post a few more chapters and it will all be over. Let me just say this: The ending is not what you would expect. I'm going to leave my other story "The Reunion" alone for a while and focus on "Bleeding Hearts" 

Chapter 19: A Test that Separates

            She was floating in a black liquid abyss, slowly falling and struggling to reach the surface. Her lungs were bursting from being deprived of oxygen for too long. Not longer able to stay underwater, Hermione paddled to the surface. Her face emerged through the surface and the cool air touched her face once again. Upon opening her mouth to suck in a large supply of air she felt a thick liquid flow into her mouth. A bitter copper taste attacked her taste buds.  

Hermione opened her eyes. Her white night gown, stained with blood, was sticking to her wet body. She was floating in a sea of blood that covered her up to stomach and unable to process whether this was reality or a dream. The blood around her began to swirl like a whirlpool and an invisible force began to pull her under. Her temperature increased and adrenaline wildly rushed through her, the familiar feeling of panic

Ease rushed through her when she saw Draco standing in the shallow area where the blood only reached his knees. He stood there staring out into a distance that was not there. His face was nonchalant like always. However in his eyes Hermione saw something she had never seen, fear and remorse. He stood there not moving, holding a knife in his hands. The blade glistened as a single drop of blood fell from the tip. There were a few smudged bloody hand marks across his chest and face. His silver blond hair was stained with red streaks. He held the demeanor of a murderer. Hermione called to him but he did not respond. In fact he did not seem to hear her at all. She frantically swam towards him and grabbed his pant leg, holding on for dear life. The current was getting stronger. She was slipping and yet he did nothing to save her.

"Draco" she cried but her voice was a distant echo. "Help me Draco, please. Do not let me go!" She cried again but an unbroken barrier of silence swallowed any sound she admitted.  When Hermione could hold on no longer only then did Draco look down at her with a lost expression on his face. "I'm sorry" he whispered before stepping away from her reach, letting her drown.

Sweating, Hermione woke up from a restless sleep pondering what her dream meant.   

 ********************************************************************************************************

            January came with a frenzy of studying for both fifth and seventh years preparing to take the upcoming O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S. Hermione, who started her studying early,  now sat on her bedroom floor practicing her charms and hexes. She had spent the past two hours, right after finishing homework trying to perfect a protection shield and a bit of wand less magic.  However studying was not what kept Hermione awake, but the memory of her strange dream she had the night before. She pondered its meaning but nothing made sense. She considered going to Trelawney but decided against it. The old woman was a crackpot who would fill her head with whimsical ideas she did not need. Hermione would find out herself. It was 1:30 in the morning and she figured she could risk a visit to the restricted section of the library. After all she was a Head and Heads had special privileges, even spare keys to the library.

            It was after hours at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Draco was the only soul in the hallways. Of course he was not patrolling the halls at close to half past one in the morning on a school night. No, because everyone at Hogwarts was well into their slumber, even Dumbledore and the other staff members, making it the perfect opportunity for Draco to handle his business. 

            Earlier that day, Pansy had sent him a letter concerning a highly secretive matter. It was his father writing him about his upcoming induction as a Death Eater. The letter had come through Pansy for obvious reasons; it held information that could not be risked being read by anyone else and she was the closest ally to Draco. Pansy could pass messages along with out arousing attention, unlike Crabbe and Goyle. It had to be delivered straight to him. Owling it to him was not an option. Mail was easily intercepted. 

Earlier, in Potions, she passed him a note asking him to meet her later that night. She made it quite clear that this was not concerning their "usual" business. Draco was to meet her in the dungeons usually used late nights by the Slytherins. Naturally no one would interrupt them because that room was Pansy's territory. That's where it all began, her reputation

There were only a few torches lit in the dungeon. The orange hue of the flames that danced around each other, cast a lustful glow around the room. It was the perfect lighting for what went on in this room but as soon as Draco entered the candles seemed to flicker a bit and the room darkened. His presence alone could change the mood in a room from one of desire to unimaginable intensity. Pansy sat on a nearby table waiting patiently, her right leg folded across the other, her hair disheveled, her arms crossed in front of her, and a smug expression on her face. Bellatrix had trained her well. She wore her usual attire, her school skirt which reach mid thigh, her white cotton shirt, unbuttoned, and she had a very visible red mark on her neck.

"Who did you do tonight?" he asked knowing this was the only explanation for her present stature.

"No one, I was just having a nice chat with Blaize. I believe you might know him. You know, tall, Slytherin friend you abandoned all of a sudden." Pansy spat with such venom that it amused Draco.

"A chat, eh? I've only seen you look so tousled when I was done with you." Draco stepped closer, walking around her, stopping every few paces to examine her closely. "But then again it does seem like you're still capable of walking so Blaize must be nothing compared to me"

"Those days are over Draco." Pansy said, eyeing him with malice. 

"Yes that was the best part of our relationship." Draco's casual tone upset her even more, although she tried her hardest to hide it. "We have business to take care of. Where is the letter?" Draco asked in somewhat harsh tone.

Grudgingly Pansy dug through her cloak pocket and took out a sealed parchment with Lucius' familiar script on the front. She held her hand out for him to receive the letter. "How did this letter get to you?" Draco asked her, still holding on the letter while she held on to the other end. Slowly a smirk spread across her blood red lips. "I was in close proximity to Lucius at the time." she answered boldly. Her eyes, which held a sultry glow, never left Draco's. Disgusted he pulled away.

            "You disgust me. Even after my mother found out you still sleep with him." Draco said, almost yelling. The tension in the room was rising. It was known that Pansy was sleeping around, even her mother knew and although it distressed her so she did nothing about it. Pansy would learn soon enough. However the scandal of all scandals was Pansy and Lucius' on going trysts. No one knew except for Draco and Narcissa, who found out in the summer of their fifth year.  

            "Speaking of your mother Draco, you should go see her. She doesn't look well." She replied with an air of satisfaction. Draco was almost trembling in anger but he could not reveal that this bothered him. Pansy could easily use that against him. Releasing his gaze from her piggish face, he began to read the letter addressed to him.

            _Draco,_

_                        As you know this coming June is the month in which you will be inducted. I highly anticipate this day for it is drawing near. This is your chance Draco and I advise you to seize it and take full advantage of it. You have disappointed me many times before. This is your chance to make amends and make me a proud father. Forgive me if you will, I wish to see the day you refuse your destiny and when you suffer for making the wrong decision. But that day does not have to come, Draco. I have taught you well enough. This is the only way. Sacrifice all that you have and swear your allegiance to the Dark Lord. It will be only then when you learn what true power is. _

_                                                                                                                                                Sincerely_

_                                                                                                                                                            Your father, Lucius Malfoy.            _

            After noticing his scowl Pansy spoke up. "Reconsidering you decision?" 

            "Does it matter if I have my doubts? I'm the main one who they need. I'm in this thing whether or not I like it." There was a moment of silence that followed Draco's outburst. 

            "I can understand why you would be hesitant." Pansy said sounding uncharacteristically depressed. Draco turned to see her staring hard at the floor. In the moon light he could see the tears glistening in her eyes.  "It's a horrible process, really it is." She finished wiping her tears away before looking Draco in the face. He almost felt sorry for Pansy, knowing that she had been through a lot. If there was anyone who could understand what it was like being a child of a dark wizarding family, she could. Pansy had been through just as much as he went through. They made a promise that was broken many times after Pansy abandoned herself and went to seek a life of sex and scandals. As time passed that promise was long forgotten and the thought of something that could have been between them was beyond contemplation.

            "I can endure pain and torture or whatever they have in store. I've been exposed to it long enough to know how to handle It." he said. Draco was not worried about the initiation process. He was worried about his relationship with Hermione. He knew she could never give herself to him if he followed the one person she hated. The vilest and disgusting creature on this planet, who was determined to kill an entire race of others like her. She would never trust him again, knowing that he could be a potential threat to her. She would never want to look at him or even touch him again. Draco would rather meet his death than leave Hermione. If that be the case then let it be.   

            He looked back at Pansy who was now tracing the outline of the death mark branded on her forearm. "It was the worst feeling, having this branded on you. Makes you want to curl up and die. I couldn't bear the pain and I paid for that later. It was the first time I saw him, face to face. He was horrifying and all I could think was "This is my master and this is who I will be serving for the rest of my life." Sometimes it feels like I'm making a big mistake." She finished while covering the ugly mark on her arm. If Draco was capable of showing any compassion towards her, he probably would. 

            "Are you going through with it?" she asked in a small hurt voice. Draco could not answer her question. He did not even have answers for the questions that invaded his mind. With nothing to say, Draco left the room, shaken by the thought of having to possibly disown Hermione. Outraged Pansy followed him furiously cursing and hissing behind him. They did not stop until they reached the third floor, where Pansy sparked a heated argument. 

            "Your loyalty to us is lacking and it's all because of her!" she hissed struggling to keep her voice down so they would not be heard. This made Draco stop in his tracks and turn to face Pansy. His face was livid.

            "What was that Parkinson?" he asked in a chilling voice that seemed to penetrate Pansy and twist her insides. Still determined to get her point across, Pansy retorted back.

            "The Mudblood, Granger. She's the reason you've been acting this way." Pansy said in a determined voice that trembled slightly as Draco approached her. With every step she backed away and eventually into a wall.       

            "Tell me Pansy, how have I been acting." Draco said through clenched teeth trying to contain his anger.

            "You've turned your back on all of us. We need you and here you are fucking the Mudblood. You know damn well it can't last. Soon she'll find out that your traitor to even those closest to you. She'll discover who you really are Draco. It's only a matter of time until she can see the ugly in you. Soon your dangerous charms and god like face are not going to look as good as they did before. God knows it took me long enough to find out and Granger is a bit quicker on things." Pansy spoke the truth with such passion that it shocked Draco. If anyone was the one to describe how horrible he was, it would be Pansy. "If Lucius only knew ..." She finished

            "Who's going to tell him, huh Pansy!" he interjected, trembling with rage. "Who? You, Goyle, Crabbe? Tell me because I don't know a soul who would risk their life like that. You're all cowards. The lot of you!" 

            "Draco?" Came another voice. Wide eyed she emerged out of the darkness. Draco saw that it was Hermione, who appeared to be confused and scared. After catching Draco in a rather questionable position with Pansy she gave them both inquisitive stares.

            "If you were smart you would end it now Draco." Pansy said from behind Draco's shoulder. Hermione looked at Pansy then at Draco. 

            "End what? What going on here?" She asked searching his face for an answer but instead found a pair of cold grey eyes blazing with anger.

            "Pansy leave." Draco demanded. While he spoke his eyes never left Hermione.

            "You're headed for trouble Draco." Pansy said before slinking past Hermione and into the darkness, leaving behind a curious Hermione and a raging Draco in an abandoned hallway at two o' clock in the morning. "Very big trouble." Pansy's voice ringed through the darkness.

            "What was all that business about, you turning your back on them, someone telling Lucius something…… their need for you? What is it that you're not telling me Draco?" Hermione asked, her voice rising and falling a few intervals when she spoke. 

            "You were eavesdropping?" He asked cocking his eyebrow. A new emotion swept over his face, disbelief.

            "No, never. I just happened to be on my way to the library and I found you here arguing with Pansy." Hermione answered back, trying her hardest to clear the misunderstanding between them. So far Draco did not seem willing enough to hear a proper explanation. 

            "The library is closed." He stated in a monotonous tone.

            "I have keys."

            "Show them to me." Draco said in a harsh, demanding tone that caused Hermione to step away from him. The anger coursing through him was starting to surface. He was slowly losing his patience with her.

            "I beg your pardon?" 

            "I said show me the damn keys." Draco's voice dropped to a low menacing growl as he spat the words at her, slowly advancing on her. 

             "I do not need to show you anything! Why can't you trust me enough to believe that what I say is true?" Hermione almost screamed.  Draco was now a few inches away from her face. For the first time in months Hermione felt threatened, scared, and unsafe around Draco. This was not supposed to happen, not with Draco. Suddenly she felt like she needed protection from a foreign source, someone other than the man she stared in the face this very moment. 

            "The circumstances are suspicious, Hermione. Maybe I trust you more than I should." He whispered viciously in her ear while pulling her closer to him by the waist. His death grip would surely leave a mark the next day.

            "You want proof then here it is!" She dug into her pockets, but there was no key. She panicked. Her pulse quickened as she dug further in her pocket for the key. One glance from Draco let her know that she was defeated. 

            "You're lying to me now?" Draco growled, digging his nails harder into her side. Hermione doubled over in pain. 

            "Draco, you're hurting me" She pleaded with him but he did not pay attention to her cries.

             "I don't appreciate being lied to Hermione." Outraged, Hermione struggled to release his death grip. He gripped her harder and shoved her against the cold cobblestone wall. "How can you expect me to trust you when you're eavesdropping on me? Its obvious you don't trust me."

            "And I have my reasons not to." She retorted fiercely with tears forming in her eyes. Realization dawned on Draco and he released Hermione, letting her slide to the dirty corridor floor. Draco stood over Hermione, finally realizing the amount of pain he had caused her due to his anger. She could hardly look him in the face as she walked away.

            "Do not walk away from me, Hermione." He demanded standing in the shadows. Hermione cast him a hateful glare.  For the first time since their relationship began, Hermione saw Draco as the enemy, not the one she loved. With a swish of her cloak, Hermione ran off.  Draco noticed that she ran off into the direction of the Gryffindor Tower. 

* * * * * * * * * *                                                                                                                   

            Crying silently, Hermione stalked through the empty halls, like a lost troubled soul. Every now and then she looked behind her to see if Draco was following her. She dreaded having to see him in the morning or possibly that night. She did not feel safe. Gradually he was getting more aggressive and less reluctant to hurt her. Everyday it seemed that she was unhappier with Draco, and much less satisfied. She continued to tell her self that she would see happier days but the events of the following day would prove her wrong.  

Lately, when she would be in bed with Draco, her mind would wander to Harry and Ron. She would often think about how they made her laugh, how they both were understanding, how they both made her happier than she thought she could ever be. Draco could supply all of that for her but lately it seemed as though a rift was growing in between them, separating them emotionally. Sometimes it seemed like Hermione was putting more energy and dedication into the relationship than he was. Hermione passed Gryffindor Tower, but resisted the urge to run up to the dormitories and wake Ginny or the boys. A long talk with them usually lifted her spirits. Yes, a boost of confidence was what she needed. She made a mental note to do some catching up with her friends. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

            Draco, in a rage, sped back to their headquarters and waited for Hermione. He knew she would go tell Potter and Weasley about their fight. It was true he treated her wrongly but running to Golden boy was childish. Tomorrow he could expect them to be waiting for him in some abandoned corridor, with their wands ready and a bat. "We just need to talk to you concerning Hermione." They would say. Draco could almost see the scene before him. Indeed there would be a fight and he would be the one with the last word. As usual, he would leave Weasley, red in the face and wide eyed, and Potter, furious but determined not to show it.

  He would not have them meddling in his business at all. He would make sure that Hermione understood this quite clearly after tonight. He waited in Hermione's room until she returned.

            "Where did you go?" he started as soon as she opened her room door. She had not seen him lying on her bed and was quiet shaken by the intrusion.

            "I was just walking through the halls." Hermione could hardly hold back the tears that were threatening to spill. She did not wish to speak to Draco tonight and yet here he was torturing her. 

            "You're lying again. I saw you run off in the direction to Gryffindor tower. I'm not stupid Hermione. You went to complain to Potter." He spoke but remained lying on his back, looking at the ceiling.

"I would never run to Harry to solve my problems." Hermione retorted back. She sounded much more stern and confident than she really felt.

            "Listen Hermione." Draco said rising out of the bed and walking towards the door. Hermione stepped aside to let him pass. He eyed her, showing no emotion of any sort. Hermione stared hard at the plush red carpet. Gently but with enough force, Draco lifted her head and redirected her gaze to his own. "What we do is our business. What happens between us must stay between us. It's none of their concern. If I find out Potter gets word of this then we will have serious problems." he finished, stepping out of the room. He only reached past the doorframe when Hermione spoke.

            "Your father would be proud of you" She said, her voice trembling slightly. Draco made a sudden stop in his tracks and turned to her. Hermione chuckled softly finally releasing the tears she held back. She had the strength to say what she felt and was no longer afraid.

            "What are you trying to say, Hermione?" He questioned her. Draco started towards her but stopped when he felt the tip of her wand pressing hard against his chest.  

            "Why am I with you?" She whispered. The wand in her hand trembled violently. "This is how you treat me and I'm still with you. I'm a fool to believe you would change." Draco reached out to touch her cheek but she moved her wand from his chest to his forehead. "Get out!" Draco stood there not believing what he was hearing. She pressed the wand harder against the middle of her forehead "Get out! Stay away from me Draco." she yelled before slamming the door and shielding it. 

            Draco stood in front of Hermione's magically shielded door thinking "_She doesn't mean that_." After all a relationship does have its ups and downs.

As Draco twisted and turned under his silk sheets he could not help at think _"But what if she did mean it._ Where do we go from here?"   

A/n: btw the dream in the beginning of the story is open for interpretation. I want to know what you think it represents. 


	19. The end of an innocence

Chapter 20: The end of an Innocence.  
  
Days passed and Hermione still had not uttered a word to Draco. They would make eye contact but she would quickly turn away from his stare each time, knowing what it could do to her. His stormy gray eyes told his story.  
  
Hermione had reacquainted herself with Potter and Weasley and thus the Golden trio was reunited once more and now with the same enemy to battle, Draco Malfoy. For the first time Draco felt like the one who was being targeted, plotted against, and despised. At the moment he felt crushed and angry. There was nothing he could do about the way he felt. A serge of natural jealousy washed over him every time he saw her with them, Potter and Weasley. Draco went to bed angry every night and woke up the same way. Of course from the sidelines it would seem as though Draco was the bait once more, however Hermione tried her best to keep Harry and Ron away from him, for their own good as well as Draco's. There need not be any fights all on account of her. She had had enough of all the animosity. She would be better off to not have any contact with Draco.  
Hermione could not deny it. She still felt something for Draco but she tried so desperately to tell herself she was wasting her time caring about him when he did not return that same care or love. She often wondered how she got herself involved with Draco and why. He intrigued her, very much so but when pure amazement turned into fear she decided it was time to leave and start anew.  
  
Although their relationship seemed to have come to a dead end she knew Draco had something in store for her. He was not quite ready to give up on her and she could see it in his eyes every time he looked at her. It never ended with Draco. All Hermione would have to do is brace herself. And when she was presented with the opportunity to end it she would try her best to.  
  
After the first three weeks Draco decided that he needed to vent his anger or seek advice. He decided to heed Pansy's advice and went to see his mother, the only other woman he could confide in.  
  
Once again, Draco would risk his title as head boy and break the rule: No loitering after hours at Hogwarts. He had snuck out many times before and he would have to do it many other times after tonight. He had to plan his visit well. It would have to be a time when Lucius was never home. On Wednesday nights he was usually out at a death eater meeting planning the next series of events that would shake the press and frighten the entire wizarding world.  
  
When Draco reached the manor the entire house was dark. Down the hall he could see the faint beam of dark orange candle light coming from the study. As silent as he could, he walked to the study and found his mother lounging in the daybed, with her back turned to him. He could see his eerie dark shadow on the wall of red and orange as he walked over to her. Before he could greet his mother she spoke up.  
  
"I was wondering when you would come visit me," she said while sitting up from her lounging position. "Draco" Narcissa turned to her son to see him towering over her with a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Hello mother." Draco responded. Narcissa noticed that his voice was some what hollow and lacking any emotion. It was not like Draco to greet her in such a somber manner. He would greet other people, people he had no respect for in that manner, but not his mother.  
  
"How long has it been since I seen you smile, Draco?" She asked caressing her grown son's face with her pale white hand.  
  
"I can not say Mother, maybe months, possibly years."  
  
"Now, when I see a slight trace of one it disappears before I can admire it." Narcissa said, searching her sons face for a response.  
  
"Yes well that happens, Mother." he stated flatly and walking over to the closed curtains to open them, revealing the beautiful landscape lit by a bright moon.  
  
"It makes me think there is something bothering you. Are you here to see your father?" Draco shot his mother a deadly look at the mention of the word "father."  
  
"You use the term "father" loosely when it comes to Lucius." He said, trying to push the bitterness out of his voice.  
  
"Well I suppose I do." was her simple response  
  
"No I am not here to see Lucius but now I assume that you know about his proposal." Draco asked turning to face his mother. She looked much older and stressed since the last time he saw her.  
  
"Of course." Narcissa said, wrapping her arms around herself. The Manor was always a bit chilly.  
  
"I expect you would. I bet he's been talking about it a lot lately. This is his life long dream, for me to walk beside him as not only his son but as a death eater." Silence followed this statement because both Narcissa and Draco needed a minute to reflect on this.  
  
"I want to let you know whatever decision you make......I support you." Narcissa spoke up after the brief pause. She spoke in the defiant manner of a lawyer ready to defend her case.  
  
"Then you will be supporting me when I disgrace the family name."  
  
"You're not joining them?"  
  
"I never wanted to."  
  
Narcissa nearly screamed with delight after hearing this.  
  
"See what they've done to your father. I don't want that for you Draco," She said approaching Draco at the large French windows. She continued as she rested her hand on his shoulders grasping him tightly. Fear filled her voice. "But I also do not want a dead son. What are you going to do about them?"  
  
"I have a plan," Draco walked away from his mother, knowing he was lying to both himself as well as his mother. He took a seat on the armchair opposite the daybed and starred at the flickering candle light, thinking hard. He had no idea what he would do but for his mother's sake he admitted he had a plan. Indeed there would be a plan but it would take some time and wit to concoct. His followers are naïve but the Dark Lord was not.  
  
"What, may I ask, is the cause for this sudden change?" Narcissa asked almost immediately after. She was very curious to know what made him so passionate about the subject.  
  
"I've never wanted to be apart of that society. But I must confess that a set of recent events also helped me to realize I did not want any part of that." Draco responded truthfully. Hermione had helped him to realize that he wanted to be with her more than to be the right hand of Voldemort. Draco mentally made a list of priorities and decided that power was not on the top anymore.  
  
"Or I suppose the better question to ask is, who is the cause for this sudden change?" Narcissa inquired, standing in front of Draco and blocking his view of the burning flames. Slowly his eyes moved from her torso to her face. She had an uncanny ability to expose the hidden.  
  
"A love interest, maybe?" she added when no response came from Draco.  
  
"Mother is this your only way of finding sight into the romantic aspect of my life." Draco laughed and released himself from his mother's stare.  
  
"Ah! One does exist." She was determined to find an answer to her question. Narcissa was hopeful that there was some one who was responsible for this change because possibly it was a change for the better.  
  
"There has always been one, mother, ever since I was fifteen."  
  
"You're older now so I assumed you would find more meaning in your relationships."  
  
"I suppose I should." Draco finished shortly in a near whisper. He ran his palms over his face. The comment was meant for him to ponder more than for his mother. He supposed he should find meaning in his relationship with Hermione but lately that has been hard to do.  
  
"Who is she, then?" Narcissa continued  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
"Isn't that the muggle born witch with the bushy hair that you dislike?"  
  
"Yes but after this year that bushy haired girl became something of a conquest for me and it evolved into something much more. Something I've never really had any experience with." Draco talked as he paced back and forth throughout the room, running his hand through his hair. Narcissa sat on the day bed in an upright position and watched Draco carry on this nervous behavior.  
  
"She must be one to stir feelings inside of you you've never felt before." Narcissa suggested.  
  
"I know the feeling." He replied.  
  
"How do you feel about her?"  
  
"I don't know and that's a problem."  
  
Narcissa, feeling sorry for her son, offered the best advice she could give him. It was clear that Draco needed guidance but he was holding back in both situations. This was one of his main drawbacks.  
  
"You obviously care for her." Draco nodded to this.  
  
"However I guess the question she's asking herself is the same question you should be asking yourself, do you love her?"  
  
"That's a strong term, love. I'm not sure if I can do that."  
  
"Do not think you are incapable of doing so. If you are still human you can love. It's what makes human beings great creature. We have so many levels and you, Draco, I know for a fact has much depth. Truthfully, it's not like you have a heart of stone, Draco." Narcissa argued her point until she could get Draco to understand what he must do.  
  
"Sometimes it's very hard not to believe that I do."  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"I can't say. I'm undecided"  
  
"Well that's a problem, isn't it?"  
  
"I don't want to ever lose her. Its sounds cliché, but she's the best thing that could have happened to me." Draco stopped pacing, slowly dropped his hand from his hair, and stood boldly in front of his mother. "I was a very different person before Hermione. I guess you can say she helped me through some internal struggles and I help to pull her out of her depression. How she makes me feel, I can not describe it but I know I'm addicted to it. You would call that loving a person but I classify it as something different. I don't know what love is and how to do it."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Narcissa's voice lowered to a soft whisper.  
  
"You wanted to know." he responded, raising his eyebrow, while looking at his mother.  
  
"As well as Hermione so," Narcissa put emphasis on her last statement and dragged the last word out so that Draco would be anxious to hear what followed. She continued in a normal cheery manner. "What I want to know my son is why you are still here?"  
  
Soon realization dawned on Draco and before Narcissa could say goodnight, she was left to talk to was the breath of wind he left as he sped out of the room.  
  
In a matter of seconds Draco found himself in front of the Hogwarts castle on this clear windy night, looking up at Hermione's room window. As silent as he could, Draco walked upstairs to the Head's quarters in search of Hermione.  
  
When he arrived, Draco found Hermione in the common room reading in front of the fireplace. She lay on her back with her legs crossed and a heavy leather bound text book propped up on her stomach.  
  
"It's late shouldn't you be asleep." Draco replied eyeing Hermione on the floor. She wore a black night shirt that was too big to be her own. It reached her mid- thigh and it fell off her right shoulder as if she had just carelessly thrown it on.  
  
"It's late shouldn't you stay in the castle." Hermione replied without bothering to look at Draco.  
  
"You saw me leave, then?" Draco walked over to the arm chair and made him self comfortable.  
  
"Yes," Hermione said slowly as she sat up to face Draco. "Do not worry I was not planning to follow you...again." She continued in sarcastic tones. Draco felt his conscience become ten pounds heavier after this statement.  
  
"Look I'm sorry." He said  
  
"You're sorry," Hermione hissed, narrowing her eyes. By this time she was already off of the floor and standing in front of Draco. When Draco looked at Hermione this very moment he no longer saw a naïve school girl he saw a woman who was not in for bullshit.  
  
"You're sorry." She repeated much louder this time. Draco did not answer her but instead studied her posture. Her arms were hanging by her side, the text book in her right hand. Her head was titled slightly to the side, causing her loose tresses to fall down over her left shoulder. She bent one knee slightly. Her night gown, Draco now saw, fit her loosely but still showed off the curves in her breast and hips.  
  
"I don't even think you know what you should be sorry for." Hermione finalized with disgust in her voice. She turned away from him and tossing the book at him, narrowly missing his head.  
  
"I do know I'm sorry for acting the way I did." He responded in attempt to get her attention again.  
  
"No you're sorry because you feel that it's the right thing to do. You can not fool me, Draco."  
  
"Do you know how hard that was for me to do?" Draco roared, standing up and storming towards Hermione.  
  
"No, so basically we're both wasting our time here." Hermione kept her cool demeanor.  
  
"So you're telling me that I'm wasting my time here preparing to tell you I love you." Draco said  
  
"What did you say?" Hermione's voice dropped to a soft whisper.  
  
"I wanted to let you know that I love you although I never show it." Draco said, becoming uncharacteristically shy. He snaked his hands around Hermione's waist bringing her closer and placing his lips on her forehead.  
  
Hermione took a moment to savor his touch, the touch she had been missing for many nights. It felt good being embraced. Draco brought some type of warmth that no one else possessed.  
  
"Don't you dare say that! Don't you dare." Hermione whispered, not able to control her self as Draco slowly moved his lips from her forehead down to the tip of her nose and then finally to her own lips. Soon, as if drugged, Hermione's eyelids closed and she pressed her hand against his chest.  
  
Before Draco could part her lips with his tongue Hermione cried "No." and now her gentle tug of his shirt became a push. "It's not fair how you think you can come here and says you love me to make up for three weeks of lost time. Its not fair how you think you can come and turn things upside down again." She cried walking backwards, her arms folded across her chest like a stubborn child.  
  
"What is it that you want Hermione?" Draco yelled getting frustrated. "Tell me because I don't have the slightest clue. You want me to spell it out on my wrist with a bloody razor, like you did? You want me to try and jump over a cliff to prove it? You want me to break down and cry? Well not this fucking Malfoy, Hermione." As soon as Draco saw the hurt expression on Hermione's face he regretted those last few words.  
  
"I want the truth. The honest truth." She said holding back tears.  
  
"You want truth and I'm giving it to you. What else do you want, tangible evidence?" Draco began to rub his hand up and down his body as if searching for something. "Well look I have none." He finished with ripping his shirt off and throwing it in a corner, to exaggerate his point.  
  
"Apparently my word isn't good enough anymore." He completed his tyrant with this solitary statement which said more in a few words than it could in one paragraph.  
  
From the corner she was standing in, Hermione slowly approached Draco who leaned on the wall by the fireplace. He folded her arms across his broad chest and his eyes were set on the floor. He did not realize that Hermione was coming towards him until she touched his face and ran her trembling hands down his cheek.  
  
She took a moment to search his eyes and afterwards she swiftly captured Draco's lips with her own. The kiss was long and slow at first then it intensified as they slid down the wall and in front of the fireplace. Each tangled their bodies' with the others, trying to capture all of the heat and pleasure the other had to offer.  
  
Slow tantalizing minutes passed in front of the fireplace in which Draco was stripped of most of his clothing and was only left with his navy blue boxers. Painfully, they both tried to keep the pace slow. Heated kisses and hair raising touches were shared on the plush red carpet.  
  
Breaking away from a kiss, Draco inched his hand up Hermione's leg and to his final destination. A smile twitched on his lips as Draco part her legs. Excitement pumped in his veins, making him wild and ready to devour Hermione. He watched in amusement as she squirmed and bit her lip hard as he teased her with great skill. It pleased him to know that he was the only one who could make her feel that way.  
  
Not able to take it any more Hermione sat up and placed her mouth close to Draco's ear, softly moaning. This is exactly what she wanted.....that feeling, the touch, and the heat. As she nibbled his ear she moved her own hand up between her legs to capture Draco's before he made her wake up the entire castle.  
  
Straddling him and smiling wickedly, Hermione inched her shirt off her torso and threw it aside. She was left in white lace panties. Draco took a moment to observe her body and felt a spontaneous tingle in his groin area. Her delicate curves were further accentuated by the glow from the fire, casting a strong fearful aurora around her.  
  
For a moment they both stared at each other, not speaking but just enjoying the silence. Hermione's head was bended slightly to side causing her tresses to fall over her shoulder and she eyed Draco under hooded eyes. He took his hand and ran it from her hair down to her breast, stopping momentarily and then moving down to her flat stomach. Draco then moved both his hands down her shoulders and over her breast, passing his thumbs over her erected nipples slightly. As he did this Hermione threw her head back, while closing her eyes and her opening her mouth slightly in pleasure.  
  
Draco brought his lips to her lips and lightly pushed Hermione down onto her back. Slowly as her back came closer to the carpet his lips traveled further down her body, leaving behind traces of soft kisses making Hermione shiver all the way. She felt the wetness of his velvety tongue on her chest.  
  
Swiftly Draco moved back up to her neck and placed his head in the crook of her neck securely placing himself in between Hermione's leg. She inhaled breathily as she felt the shape of Draco's manhood in between her leg, rubbing up against her through his boxers and her thin panties. The heat increased. Hermione ran her hands down his back and to the waist of his boxers.  
  
Grabbing his face so he looked into her eyes Hermione slid her hand into his boxers, making Draco moan throatily and collapse onto her chest. "Don't" he moaned to her but with his eyes he said "Don't stop" Hermione then pulled his boxers down and Draco further assisted by pulling it past his ankles and away from him.  
  
The pain that Draco was going through to resist was too much for him to handle now. With his teeth he pulled the lace piece separating him from Hermione. Draco looked into her eyes as if asking for permission and with a slight nod Hermione gave him the permission he needed.  
  
He placed the tip of his manhood in her opening and waited. Then swooping down on her to kiss her he slowly slid himself into her. He felt her body convulse then relax. Hermione released herself from the kiss and hissed in pain and then slump back with a smile on her face. It was done, she was not longer a virgin.  
  
Draco thrust himself into her slowly at first and then picking up the pace loving every moment of it. The pair of them did not even notice the fire dying down beside them. When finally the fire was out completely and the room was only lit by the mauve moonlight peeking through the curtains, Draco and Hermione stopped. A slight breeze cooled the room.  
  
.  
  
"You're shivering" Draco said looking at the open window. He pulled Hermione up so that she was straddling him  
  
Grabbing his face and directing his gaze from the window she said "You do that to me sometimes." 


	20. Careless whisper

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to good ol' J.K Rowling

A/N: sorry I took so long to update. I apologize a million times. The story is now coming to an end. There about four or five more chapters left including an epilogue. Thank you for reading and reviewing and keep reading because it gets really dramatic in these next few chapters. Anyway…on with the story.

Chapter 21: Careless Whisper

Hermione was struggling to reach the surface of the thick red liquid that obscured her vision. She opened her mouth trying desperately to inhale much needed oxygen but instead swallowed a mouthful of the blood she was drowning in.

Finally gaining enough strength to swim, Hermione paddled to the top and broke the surface of the liquid. Upon opening her eyes, she saw that instead of being in a sea of blood she was now in a bath tub of warm water.

It was late and naturally in a tub of hot water one tends to nod off into a pleasant dream state. However for Hermione it was anything but pleasant. She had slipped underneath the thick vanilla scented suds and into a horribly realistic dream.

Breathing heavily and shaking, Hermione sat up and drained the tub. She turned on the shower head to wash away the last bits of soap on her body. Hermione spent the next few minutes under the shower head washing her hair. As she massaged her head full of shampoo she felt a dull ache in her abdominal area. Minutes passed and she ignored this growing ache until it intensified. The sudden sharp pain sent her into momentary shock. Suddenly the water seemed to sting more than ever.

With her eyes shut tight in pain, Hermione sank to tub floor and let the water splash down on her back as she waited for the pain to subside. The longer she waited the more the pain intensified until finally she found relief. Gaining the strength to stand up again, Hermione stood up and let the cold water rush down on her head.

Looking at the porcelain floor of the shower she noticed that streaks of red liquid slithered down the drain. She chose to ignore the red substance until the bathwater began to turn a deep blood red. The flow was escalating. Hermione stepped back away from the shower head, only to find that it was still pouring cold, clear water. As she stepped back slowly a trail of red followed her.

She looked at her thigh and realized that was the source. The deep gash where she once ran a razor through was open again and pouring heavily. The cut was deep and as fresh as the day she first cut herself there. Hermione began to tremble as though she was having a seizure. The sight of the blood made her dizzy and her vision slowly dimmed. Struggling to stay standing, Hermione gripped the shower curtain but the shower curtain tore, not able to hold her weight any longer. She slipped to the bath tub bottom as smoothly as the blood traveled down the drain.

Lying face down in the tub she let the blood flow, not able to help herself. As she lay there she felt the taste of blood enter her mouth. Looking at her wrist she saw that all those gashes were opening up and letting blood out. "Is this even possible?" Hermione thought to herself simply because she did not have the strength to verbalize it. "How can this happen?"

She could do nothing but let her self die from the loss of blood. Hermione lay on her stomach letting the harsh reality of the situation sink in. It was her time to be taken away somewhere where she would find some comfort, even if it was minimal. "Let it be over" She verbalized in her mind.

Hermione turned on her back to face the pounding drops coming from the shower head. She thought to her self, smiling "I'm ready. At least I'll find some comfort away from here." Before she slipped into the black abyss of death and nothingness, she looked up into the face of a cold hearted Draco. He stood over her watching as she died but Hermione chose to let that go. She would rather die ignorant to the fact that she was betrayed.

The library was unusually quite, at least for Draco who now sat there, alone. The stillness in the room would trouble others but for Draco he found it comforting. Originally he had skipped dinner to catch up on some studying for his upcoming N.E.W.T's. The past weeks had proved to be very eventful ones and there was simply no time. However there was never any doubt that Draco was not prepared for the N.E.W.T.'s. That was the least of his troubles.

It was the journey to an almost impossible escape that he was worried about. Draco idly ran his finger down the spine of his potion's text book, slowly drifting away from the library. The scenery filled with shelves of books dimmed as he thought about what had put him in this situation.

_In the dark he could sense her restlessness. The comforter they shared rustled every so often, indicating that she was stirring slightly. Their naked bodies were pressed together underneath the cotton comforter and he could feel the uneasy rising and falling of her chest against his. Every now and then her breathing would quicken and he could feel her balling her fist at his sides. Yes, Hermione was very restless, as well as Draco._

_Draco, who was drifting between sleep and being awake, brought his hand to Hermione's face and lifted her head off his chest so that they could see eye to eye._

_"What's wrong?" She asked him, cocking an eye brow. Even in the faint moonlight that lit the room he could identify every part of her face. Although it was dark, it was not hard for his hands to find her curves underneath the layers of clothing._

_"I should be asking you the same?" Draco responded. Hermione remained quiet but then detached herself from Draco, rolling over to the other side of the bed. Hermione curled herself up into a ball and pulled the comforter up to her neck, still keeping her back turned to Draco. He followed her with his eyes and silently questioned her actions. _

_ "Seven years ago," Draco began after a while. He was starring up at the ceiling or almost right through it because Draco was sure he was seeing more than just a wall. Scenes flew across the ceiling as if playing back a movie of his lifetime. It was the lack of sleep causing this._

_ "If anyone had asked me how well I know Hermione Granger I would have responded 'I only know her as my enemy.'" Draco finished, thinking back on his earlier years at Hogwarts. _

_"It's funny how time can change things." Hermione responded. Her voice was soft as though she was drifting in and out of sleep as well._

_"It took me that long to finally gain respect for you, not only as a human being but as a woman. I've always been thought to look down on women." he felt ashamed saying that because over the past few months she had proven him wrong in many ways. _

_ "Now I find that impossible to do." Draco sighed sounding defeated. Admitting he was wrong was the hardest part of all for Draco._

_Hermione slid back over to Draco's side of the bed and placed her head in the crook of his neck. "That respect amounts to more than I can ever be grateful for." She whispered in his ear. Hermione placed her hand on his chest and inhaled slightly from the naked interaction._

_"You're not a mud blood anymore, you're an individual and I love you for it." Draco said, feeling the need to embrace her. The closeness was overwhelming Draco: her scent, the feel of her soft skin against his. He'd do anything to have that every night. It was nothing sexual…just comfort._

_ Somehow Draco's lips had found hers. And Hermione responded accordingly making Draco feel incredibly light. It was a feeling that no other woman could provide._

_"For that I'm thankful for on your behalf. I would rather you spend a lifetime of waiting to find a love like our own and eventually being rewarded, than to have you die young and never experience what we have." Hermione had started out with a strong defiant voice which diminished into a whisper as she let her self sink into Draco._

_"I could die tomorrow and have no regrets." Draco honestly stated revealing something hidden in the depths of him. Hermione had an uncanny ability to reveal a different Draco Malfoy. She revealed a man who was living his life as someone else for a long time. Draco was tired of being that someone else._

_"We've come a long way." Hermione said._

_"I agree." Draco responded while holding her gaze. Honey brown eyes started back at him from the opposite side of the bed. Those brown eyes that showed more than one should reveal. He found them comforting, unlike his steely gray's that stared back at him every time he looked in the mirror._

__

_"There is no turning back, Right?" Hermione looked up at Draco with eyes that showed as much fatigue as hope. That was the difference between himself and Hermione; she always looked ahead and saw the best to come. He looked ahead in life and felt dread. It was his path in life that he feared. _

_A heavy silence filled the room. In this time, Draco spiraled into a long period of confusion. Ideas raced through his head faster than he could handle. _

_"Right?" Hermione questioned again rubbing her nose against his cheek. It was at this moment that all else in Draco's mind seemed to freeze and one solitary idea seemed to take over. He knew what he must do. It was not like himself to make decisions based on strong emotions, but then again he had never felt any strong emotion other than hate for most of his life. His mother was right; love for someone could make you do rash things, things that only make sense to blind lovers. _

_"Right." Draco finalized._

****It was that night that Draco made his decision. He had a long life to live and he was very keen on spending it with Hermione, not with the Dark Lord and his minions. He had decided that he had to save himself and Hermione. There was only one way out.

_ A hot red flash of light that came from the opposing wand blasted Draco across the dungeon of the Malfoy Manor. That opposing wand belonged to none other than, Lucius Malfoy himself. Draco hit the brick wall, cracking something in the process. With little breath left in his body, Draco slid down the grimy wall and onto the dirt infested dungeon floor. Lucius approached Draco with a smile on his face. He had many reasons to smile, now that his son had just proven to him how useful he would be._

_ "You're strong…very strong." Lucius began. It took me a good hour to finally break you and I was using the most powerful Dark Magic I could muster." He congratulated Draco on his achievement like any good father should. Lucius was immensely proud. He could not help it. _

_ "Yeah, well that took years of experience." Draco spat, hacking up some blood in the process. He sat up and leaned his back and head against the wall and rested his hands on his raised knee. Taking slow deep breaths Draco tried to redeem himself. He could not risk sneaking back into Hogwarts bloodied up. He did not know who he would meet on his way in._

_"Get up!" Lucius ordered his son, while looking down on him from where he stood. Like an obedient child, Draco stood up wiping the blood that poured from his nostrils. Lucius tossed Draco his black oxford shirt. It was the perfect color to hide all the bloodstains on his chest. _

_"Operations are moving quickly and smoothly as planned." Lucius said as he slowly paced back and forth. "Soon we will be able to give Dumbledore what he's been waiting for. After the new ones come in, then we can launch our attacks." Lucius spoke as sharp and precise as a war general would passionately describe his new plans for a battle. Silently, Draco listened to his father ramble on. This was the beginning of one of many pep talks from his new ally._

_ "Soon enough my son, you will see that all we have can be yours" his tone softened and a heartfelt smile spread across his face. This was not Lucius Malfoy, Draco began to think. He knew he was referring to the power, the death eater's operation, and the fear and power the Dark Lord possessed. _

_"And what better advice can I give than to tell you, take it and be greedy." Lucius finished. "Honestly, I'm glad you came to your senses, boy. I knew I was getting through to you."_

_"Don't take all the credit." Draco spat in a very harsh manner. In reality Draco did not feel much animosity towards his father. Simply he was feeling pity towards his father now because in the end of this all, he would not have any compassion left for the man. In the end Lucius would be able to say the same about his own son. _

_"Well then my boy, who should?" Lucius added. _

_"Definitely not you!" Finally meeting eye to eye with his father, Draco fired back._

_"Nonsense." Lucius said in a somewhat drunken manner. He dismissed that idea as if it was impossible. "I trained you from the start."_

_"I was the one who willed my self. You had nothing to do with this decision." Draco said. Surely it was not Lucius who convinced him, it was Hermione who willed him. Acting as though he made the decision himself was all apart of a farce._

_"My, My, Draco what a temper you have." Lucius said, smirking at his son. Draco was showing him things he needed to see. It was things he needed to confirm his decision. "Such firmness with others! You know, that is a great quality for a future leader."_

_"Naturally" Draco bit back his sneer and replaced it with a famous Malfoy grin to support his statement. He could see that Lucius was pleased with his performance and was on the brink of accepting his offer to join the Dark Lord. _

_ Lucius walked around Draco, surveying him from head to foot. Coming directly in front of Draco, Lucius stood there, sneering at his son for a few minutes. This action Draco was confused by but his spirits were lifted when his fathers sneer broke into a smile. _

_ "We can use men like you on the team." He said to his son extending his hand._

_ Smirking Draco answered "I'm one person and there are no others like me. Hell, I'm the only one that you need to run this operation." He finished and firmly grabbing his father's extended hand to confirm the deal. Draco had to keep reminding himself that it was just a farce. _

The deal was done. He had to start training as soon as possible. It was even probable that he would be receiving some lessons from the Dark Lord himself. For over a month he had been going back and forth from school to meetings to training lessons. While doing this he had to keep it an ultimate secret from Hermione. Anyone else did not matter. Whatever happened, all this needed to be kept away from Hermione, for her sake.

Weary and eager for a rest, Draco ventured back to his dormitory. He undressed in his room and planned to sleep alone tonight. Hermione was already asleep and he did not want to wake her.

From his bed Draco could see a jet black eagle owl, swiftly flying towards his window with a piece of parchment attached to its beak. Draco slipped out of bed and opened the window for the eagle to come in. The eagle soared in through the forest green curtains that second and perched itself on Draco's bed head.

The letter that the eagle brought to Draco bared the message:

_"Meet me in the __Forbidden__Forest__._

_Tonight at __midnight__._

_Come alone"_

The message was from his father and from his script; Draco could tell that he was eager for a late night meeting with Draco. Curious, Draco threw on his hooded cloak and rushed out of the common room as quietly as possible. In the tree tops he could see the faint outline of the death eater mark and followed it. The forest was quiet and eerie at night. As Draco walked through the forest he felt the eyes of those unwelcoming to humans watch him. Of Course the animals would not attack; they feared wizards with a wand at the ready.

In the forest clearing Draco could see Lucius standing there with his back turned to the opening. If Draco wanted to, he could have hexed Lucius on the spot, but that he would have to save for later.

"Lucius." Draco said approaching his father, who looked the least bit pleased with his greeting. Draco guessed he expected to hear "father" but the man was not worthy of the title.

"Draco." Lucius responded. A silence, in which the wind whistled in both their ears, lingered between the two men for a minute. They each held each others gaze. Heartless grey eyes that was identical to his own stared back at Draco. In the momentary lapse of silence, Draco seemed to drift off into a world of his own where guilt conquered his senses. Draco looked at Lucius and saw him self ten years into the future. It seemed like a fixed fate for him but he was determined not to become the man before him. No longer able to look at his father, he broke their eye contact by turning away.

"I'm glad you could make it." Lucius said, his tone sounding grim.

"It seemed urgent so I decided to take some time out of my busy schedule." Draco commented, while smirking. He had to keep his demeanor up. He had to convince Lucius that it was not a fake.

"I'm flattered" Lucius remarked dryly "However, I have some business to discuss with you."

"If it is business, then why are we discussing it here where there are wandering ears?" Draco said. He felt the need for secrecy, especially at this moment.

"This type of business is nothing related to our deal. Tonight I will provide you with some advice coming from a concerned father to his son." Lucius finished taking a few steps towards Draco. Draco scoffed at the idea of Lucius giving him advice.

"Hear me when I say this Draco, women can destroy." Lucius started, his tone sounding bitter. Draco stood before he father, dumfounded. "It would be ridiculous for you to let a woman into your life now, not when you've come this far." Lucius swiftly moved in on his son and spat the words in his face. They were leveled eye to eye and although anger began to prickle at Draco, he showed no emotion towards the statement.

"This is what you wanted to tell me?" Draco asked, slightly annoyed. "This is ridiculous. I'm going back to the castle. I do not need to be out here when I've got N.E.W.T's to study for" He finished and began to walk away from Lucius but stopped in mid stride.

"I'll be brief with you Draco." Lucius spat losing his patience. He stood rooted on the spot looking at his son walk away from him with narrowed eyes. "I know about the mudblood."

"What?" He said whipping around to face Lucius with narrowed eyes. He had completely been caught off guard.

"I'm disappointed Draco….again." Lucius remained calm as he let Draco build up his anger.

"Who told you? Who's your source……Parkinson?" Draco roared. He was forgetting about upholding his demeanor. Truthfully, right now he was not sure of how to handle his situation.

"How long have you known?" Draco asked after taking a minute to calm down.

"That's not important. Just be aware of the fact that I'm the only one who knows besides you and her."

"Bullshit! I bet you told whoever would listen."

"Draco I've been very patient with you….extremely patient." Lucius eyed Draco. "Get rid of her." Came his solitary statement. Draco felt his stomach plummet and a wave of disparity came over him.

"What for, she means nothing to me." Draco fired back. He tried his best to make his voice sound callous and cold as possible, but it was tinted with a hint of distress. Lucius had to at least believe Hermione meant nothing to him, although she did not.

"Well if that be the case it should not be difficult to get rid of her. If she's worthless then there are no strings attached." Draco felt his blood boil as Lucius openly insulted Hermione. If only he knew how wrong he was about her.

Lucius observed his son carefully. He was a stubborn boy and very unyielding at times. The boy was especially unyielding to the idea of having to give up his play toy. She obviously meant more to him than he claims. Draco was showing Lucius a weakness and now he knew exactly how to break the boy.

"Get rid of her before I do." Lucius said, walking away from Draco. Draco felt his breath get caught in his throat and words seemed to fail him. The only thing that was certain was how helpless he felt at the moment. Lucius was pulling him by his invisible puppet strings, making him yield to his commands like a child. The worst part about it was that Draco had to obey. He had to remind himself that was all for the best.

""Wait I can use her! She may be very useful, for tradition sake." Draco yelled after his father, trying to uphold the façade.

"How so, mud bloods like that are only useful for killing."

"Exactly" Draco said forcing a genuine Malfoy smirk on to his face. Lucius returned the gesture and advanced on Draco again.

"What are you saying boy!"

Just expect her to be at the initiation." Draco replied. Lucius smiled manically. His son had just proven him wrong again. Draco had cruel intentions for this girl and Lucius was ready to support him under any circumstances.

Before disappearing off the Hogwarts' grounds, Lucius turned to his son and said "Be very weary of those with wandering eyes and keen ears. These are the people that divulge information. News concerning you will not always reach me first. Next time it might reach the wrong person, someone with greater power and one who can do horrible things."

"Is that a threat?" Draco asked. He understood that Lucius was referring to Pansy and the other Slytherins. "It feels nice to know you're being watched." Draco sarcastically thought to himself.

"Take it as you wish. Personally I would take it as more of a warning." Lucius replied and slapping Draco's back in a jolly manner. He was cackling like a maniac.

"I reckon I should." Draco spat back at Lucius. He did not find the matter to be funny.

"You be a good boy, do you hear me?" Lucius said, poking fun at Draco. All Draco could do was nod his head in agreement to this statement as he watched Lucius' body disappear.

Draco walked back to the castle. He was disgusted with himself. He let Lucius manipulate him and then make fun a fool of him. As he thought about what he had just agreed to do to Hermione he felt his heart plummet into the depths of him. It was somewhere far and it would take a while to recover.

He tried to think about the good to come out of this. He would defy his father again and run away with Hermione. It was bound to happen, they were meant to be together. Draco's mind clouded over with these optimistic thoughts but blocked out the little voice telling him the realistic part of it.

Draco entered the head boy and girl dormitories and slipped into bed next to Hermione. She was fast asleep and comfortably wrapped in her quilt. Draco undressed and observed her serene face from across the room. She looked so peaceful, like there was nothing that could bring any hurt or harm to her. Then he thought about what he would have to do.

Draco leaned in to kiss her forehead and then the tip of her nose. Knowing that she probably could not hear him, he whispered in her ears "Only for you, Hermione." And slipped into bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her torso for what would probably be their last night together.

Tomorrow would be completely different because he would have to be on his best behavior, just like Lucius wanted.

A/N: the first section where Hermione dies in not exactly true. It's a continuation to her dream before.


	21. Adding feul to the fire

Disclaimer: No I don't own them.

A/N: **Attention!!!! You must re read chapter 21 before you read chapter 22**. I've made some changes for the plot's sake. Then read and review. I really appreciate all those who have been reading and reviewing. I love all of you kisses the story's is coming to and end is going to be a very……how you say…interesting end. I want to beg for your forgiveness now because you might want to kill me when you read from this chapter on.

Chapter 22: Adding fuel to the fire

            Hermione walked to Potions class, alone. She knew Draco was with her last night. She had felt his presence the night before. This morning his side of the bed was empty, but it was slept on the night before. She found it odd that Draco would leave before her especially since they had the same class that morning. There was most likely a reason for it, she thought.

            She walked through the student body in the dungeons. Harry, Ron, Neville, and Seamus sat on one side of the room, which was mostly populated with Gryffindors, arguing about a recent Quid ditch match. She waved at her friends and continued her search for Draco. A crowd of Slytherins populated the back of the Potions class room. Pansy, being one of them, sat on the table in the center of a circle of hungry 7th years who wanted to have what she offered.

            It seemed as though as soon as Hermione made an entrance, Pansy had her eyes glued on her. Hermione did not notice she was being watched until the two made eye contact. At that particular moment, Pansy detached herself from her conversation, stopping in mid sentence, to glare at Hermione. Hermione returned the favor. As she continued to walk, turning her head a few millimeters when necessary, Hermione never broke the eye contact. She wanted Pansy to know that she was not being intimidated.

            As each woman concentrated on the other, everything else in the room seemed to dissolve. The noise level in the class room decreased, but only in their minds. The one sound that was most eminent to each other was the rhythm of their breathing, which was similar to one who was fighting back the urge to attack.

Hermione looked at Pansy and saw an emotional wreck. She was not the type to judge by appearance, but Pansy's appearance showed more of her character than any one she knew. She was not a person with much depth, which Hermione could tell. She was a slut because she wanted the attention. She wanted to feel like she belonged to someone, someone like Draco.

Rejection was not something she could handle well. Hermione knew the type; she was dating one like them. Pansy would definitely be one to cry herself to sleep every night because she truly was not happy. However her escape from tears was among wild nightly escapades in which she would leave slicked in body fluids that did not belong to her. The only thing she deserved was pity. However, Hermione found that hard to provide for a person who was constantly out to get her.

On the other side of the classroom Pansy was internally growling "All she has to do is step out of line. Just one wrong move and it's over for the bitch." However as she thought this a new thought dawned on her. She had the mudblood wrapped around her finger. She had control over not only Hermione but Draco as well. It would be nice to see Draco bend to her will finally.

As the minutes passed, the noise in the volume in the classroom increased as Hermione and Pansy returned from their momentary lapse in silence. Before turning completely away, Hermione saw that the last thing to grace Pansy's face was a sickening smirk. It was almost like she had some type of knowledge no one else knew and she felt powerful for knowing so much.

            Spotting Draco in the front of the classroom, Hermione approached him from the back. He was unaware of her sneak attack. Being very cautious, she slid her hands on his shoulder and let them drop in front of his chest and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

 "I missed you this morning." Hermione said, nibbling at his ear. She expected Draco to turn around and greet her with a charming smile that she missed. Instead of responding to her love bite, Draco firmly grasped Hermione by her arms and moved his ear away from her lips.

            His actions were reluctant but it was not visible to those far away. Draco felt like he was being torn away from body tissue although there was no physical pain. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and she caught Draco's eyes. He challenged her but did not speak. It was almost as of he was saying "do not ask question because I'm not giving any answers." In the corner of his eye he could see that Pansy had stopped trying to please the salivating Slytherins and turned her attention fully on the pair in the front of the room.

            "Sit down Granger, you're disrupting class." Draco said harshly. Hermione sank into the chair next to him, shocked at his change in attitude. She had encountered a side of Draco she had not seen in months.

 Behind their heads, Pansy was smirking with satisfaction.

            Class that morning was uneventful but it was hard for Hermione to keep her concentration on page 351 in her Potions text book. Suddenly everything she did felt wrong around Draco. It was an uncomfortable feeling she had around strangers.

It was a relief when a bell sounded into the distance, indicating that class was over. Hermione let Draco leave before her and she did not dare look at him as he left the room. Finally when she left, the hallway was beginning to empty. She walked in her solitude, thinking, when someone placed a warm hand over her mouth and dragged her into the near by abandoned dungeon classroom.

            "Look Hermione, you can't do that. You just can't" he said sounding desperate. He placed his hand on both her wrist, holding them firmly. Hermione looked up into the eyes of Draco. His eyes bore into Hermione's, pleading with her to listen. 

            "What are you talking about?" She asked in genuine curiosity.

            "You can't touch me like that….you do not know what it does to me and how hard it is….." he trailed off as his voice began to crack. Hermione opened her mouth to ask questions but he cut her off.

            "Look don't ask any questions just do me that favor." Draco said trying to be as firm as possible. He could not prolong this conversation. It would cost him too much. He might say things to her she did not need to know.

            "I'm not doing anything until you explain what is going on!!"

            "Hermione please….just do it." There was a silence in which she seemed unyielding

"Hermione I'm begging you." He leaned his body closer to Hermione. The slight touch of her fingers on his arm brought him comfort. He could feel himself falling through and his lips drawing closer to Hermione's. They were close enough for their lips to slightly brush against each other's. Draco lingered there for a moment taking in her scent.

Finally allowing himself this one moment of pleasure, he captured her lips with his. She pressed herself into his muscular form like she was in desperate need. Draco responded with a slight moan. It was then that he knew he had to end the kiss. They parted slowly as if they had the time to enjoy the aftermath of a heated kiss.        

"Who's forcing this on you? Tell me. Draco you don't have to do….." Hermione blurted out remembering what she had intended to say before her lips got caught up in something else.

            "Hermione!" Draco yelled noticing the stray tear falling from the corner of Hermione's eye. Instantaneously a sharp pang hit him in his stomach. "You're making trouble for me….just please"

            The entire mood shifted from a moment of bliss to urgency in its worst form.

            "Please, I just need you to……" Draco continued pleading. He could see the muscles in her face relax and fall into a frown. Slowly she was letting go. She moved her line of sight to a cobweb in the far corner of the room. She refused to look at him.

Hermione nodded after a long silence. She was silenced.

            The day was spiraling to an end. The intense heat of mid June was taking its toll on the Hogwarts student's, making them lazy and groggy. Classes ended early due to a staff meeting. Hermione had a few more hours to spare until she would retire to her room for the night. She decided to take a walk around the grounds.

She traveled the grounds and met many 7th years taking advantage of the great weather. Hermione was strolling past the Quiddith pitch just in time to see a figure clad in gold and red Quidditch robes speed through the air and tumble off his broom from a rough landing. Harry lay grabbing his shoulder in pain a few feet away. Hermione ran to him.

            "Harry!" she screamed.

            "Hermione?" Harry yelled looking at the figure running towards him. He immediately sat up and blushed harder than she had ever seen him blush.

            "I was hoping no one would see that." Harry said as Hermione came to the aid of his injured shoulder.

            "I don't understand why all of a sudden you're embarrassed. It's not like I've never seen you fall off your broom. Everyone has their flaws, Harry."  Hermione offered the advice that Harry was so used to hearing.

            "This really hurts, but I don't think anything is broken. I would know." Harry said and Hermione discontinued her examination.

            "Well there is bruising. We do not have to go to Madame Pomfrey for that. I have something for it." Hermione voiced while she got up off the grassy Quidditch field, wiping the remains of dirt off her skirt. "Follow me." Hermione instructed and Harry obeyed.

            It took Hermione five minutes to lead Harry back to her dorm. When she entered she noticed that Draco was not in his dorm or anywhere else in the Head's quarters. Harry noticed his absence as well.

            "How is Mr. Wonderful?" Harry spat sarcastically at Hermione. She chose not to take his comment seriously and let it remain as a joke between friends.

            "It's funny because I don't know when was the last time I remember I could call him that." Hermione yelled out to Harry who was sitting in the common room while she busied herself in her bathroom.

            "Really? Why is that?"

            Hermione reappeared in the common room with a tub of electric blue gel. Harry noticed she had rid herself of her robes and sweater.

"He's just been acting strange lately, that's all" She shrugged casually as if it were nothing. This gesture, however, did not stop Harry from asking more questions. She should have known the casual shrug was not enough to sway his attention.

Harry stripped of his robes and was now bare-chested in front of Hermione. She hardly took notice of his well toned chest. Draco would have some competition only if she would acknowledge him. Hermione proceeded to rub the gel on the bruises along his shoulder and back as if the situation was not awkward enough.

"Why do you have this gel anyway?" Harry asked trying to lessen this tense air in the room. However he felt Hermione's hand go rigid on his back. The pads of her fingers were lingering on his back, heating his skin. It took her a while to respond to his question.

"Accident's happen." Hermione's response was short but needed no further explanation. Her voice had raised an octave and it cracked slightly. Moisture began to build in her eyes as she left the room for a minute and traveled back to early September, when she would cut herself regularly.

Harry did not see her face but took her silence as a signal. He had hit a chord of hers that was not meant to be played with. Clearing his throat, he changed the subject. He felt Hermione jump slightly.

"Malfoy has been acting strange, you say?" Harry questioned

"Slightly" Harry could hear the apprehension in her voice. It was now that she realized that she had to watch what she said around him. The slightest comment can send him on a trip to snap Malfoy's neck.

"Hermione," Harry said turning to Hermione and taking her hand in his and placing it on his chest. "The school year is over. Why not just give up?"

Hermione stared at the position of her hand. She felt the sudden urge to remove it but found it hard to do so because of the pressure Harry was applying to her hand. With every passing second she felt more inclined to move away from Harry.

"Why not?" Hermione said, chuckling softly to herself. "I wish it were that easy." She said making eye contact with Harry. She tried to look past the intense green and see more than she was supposed to. She tried but did not see anything. Of course, Harry was not Draco.

            "You're too attached" Harry said showing pity for her.

            "Maybe I am a bit too attached."

            "Have you thought about what will happen after graduation?"

            "No, not really, I know it's not like me to do so but I haven't had the desire to plan ahead. I want to take everything as it comes. You can't plan, things just happen."

            "Do they?" Harry trailed off and then started again his voice rising with every word. "What next Hermione. Will it be a marriage proposal, a baby? Tell me now because I don't like unpleasant surprises."

            With that said, Harry threw her hand aside as if he was touching acid. He grabbed his shirt and began dressing with his back turned on Hermione. He dressed himself roughly and Hermione decided it would be best to stay silent. Harry's anger was the explosive type of anger. She had much experience with that.

"Look, all I want to know is what you expect to get out of this relationship?" Harry asked with his back still turned on Hermione. He had brought his anger down enough to talk with out yelling.

"I expect a little of everything." As Hermione spoke these words she could not imagine how true these words were.

"What do you see in the future?" Harry continued his interrogation. The anger was seeping away into the cracks.

"I don't know. Draco is unpredictable." Hermione replied. The minute she responded she saw the laugh lines in Harry's face disappear and replaced with wrinkles of worry and disappointment.

"So, Draco will be there in the future." Harry said sounding hurt. It was more of a statement more than a question. It was a statement of confirmation that was open for a response. It was his first step to accepting that Draco and Hermione had become something more than a fling. It would be very selfish of him to admit he wished it had not gone so far.

"Forgive me for saying this but yes he will be there." Hermione finished strongly. It was the final verdict and there was nothing that could change that….yet.

Harry stood, with his shirt open, in front of Hermione. It was as if there were frozen in a moment where they had time to contemplate on the emotions racing through them. If only it had seemed that way to Draco. He had just waltzed into the room, but still walking in as if he had some where to be.

"Potter." He spat. Draco took a moment to take in the scene before him. Slowly his face settled into a scowl.

"Malfoy." Harry spat back with just as much venom.

"What are you doing here?" Draco said, inching near to Harry by the minute. It took him thirty seconds to cut through a table and Hermione to get close enough to see the pupils in Harry's eyes.

"I was here paying my friend a visit," Harry replied in a mock cheerful tone. "Since, you seem to disappear a lot lately." Harry's tone took a dark and frightful air. Draco's eyes flashed stormy grey as he looked across to Hermione. She went rigid but held his gaze for moment longer than she intended.

"She told you that, Potter, or do you have that much time to sit and find things to say that'll piss me off?" Draco said through clenched teeth. He didn't like the fact that he was being discussed behind his back by the one he trusted most.

"You forget that she trust me, Malfoy and always has." Harry responded gaining the upper hand in the verbal feud.

"What is with you and constant competition, Potter?" Draco bit back the urge to call him Potty face. He was too old for name calling. This was serious.  Harry was treading in deep turbulent waters.

"I always find the need to fight to protect." As Harry said this Draco could not help at think how similar they were in their endeavors. He was fighting to protect Hermione, but in ways that Harry could never protect her.

"Give up Potter you're not needed anymore." Draco spat low enough for only himself and Harry to hear.

"Whether I'm needed or not is not your decision." Harry said switching his line of sight to Hermione in the background.

Draco tsked and let his head drop into a slight bow. "Hero instincts." he spat "Foolishness! It'll be the same thing that will bring you down. I wish I live to see that day."

"There are some who think differently"

"Then again there are some who don't know any better." Draco said directing his comment toward Hermione before storming out of the room. Before letting the portrait door close he yelled over his shoulders at Harry.

"Potter you might want to button up that shirt before someone else notices."

"Are you going to go after him?" Harry inquired. Considering how strong she felt about Draco he would have thought she'd be out on a hunt by now. Hermione eyed Harry wearily. Do not follow him, she chided her self but her mind told her differently. As if in a trance Hermione went into her room, leaving behind a very confused Harry, and returned with her robes.

She dressed herself while never breaking eye contact with Harry. His only response was a look of concern. Swinging the left sleeve over her arm Hermione replied "I won't even bother to." She was going to do the opposite of what her confused 17 yr old brain was telling her. She wanted to see where it would get her.

He waited around the bend for Hermione, knowing she would follow him. However as the minutes passed the certainty of the situation faded, Draco found him self hoping she followed him. He needed to discuss what just happened with her, just to clarify things. It was his way of gaining some comfort and knowledge. Although they were supposed to have no contact with each other, he was willing to forsake that for a five minute chat in which she would deject what he was thinking and tell him the truth. He waited anxiously around the bend for Hermione to come and tell him that she was not doing anything drastic with Potter, for comfort reasons.

Draco stopped breathing after a while of trying to listen for her footsteps in the distance. There were not any noises except for the rush of blood in his ears. He pressed his mind trying to find reasons for her absence. He tried to disregard that nagging voice in the back of his mind screaming "_She's given up on you. You wanted her to stay away and now she is. It's time you give up too." _

Before the voice of emotional defeat could take any toll on Draco, he caught the slight sound of feet against the marble floor. It was a female's foot because her step was light, causing no extra rumbling. And then the extra rumbling came. Draco looked around from his hiding spot and saw Hermione walk off into the other direction with Potter by her side. 

The familiar feeling of thorns pricking him all over came rushing back to him. His heart raced faster as his sanity and patience left him. He would have liked to think Hermione was not that type of girl. He would like to think that she would realize how wrong this was, but his anger would not let him.

            There was a lot of mad behavior in the dark, gloomy, Slytherin dungeon. Almost no one was sober, leaving lots of room for drunken entertainment. Heads were spinning and the drinks and drugs were circulating the room. It was like any other night in the common room, just on a grander scale.

            Pansy sat on the top step of the staircase leading to the girl's dormitory. She was less than pleased with her entertainment, a desperate 6th year on the Quidditch team. She did not bother to catch his name. After tonight she would never look or talk to him ever. Although he was a sixth year Pansy found that he was worthy of her time. He might have been a dull person but not as dull when it came to other things.

            The Slytherin talked about nothing other than his social goals for the seventh year, mostly trying to be the next Slytherin Quidditch captain. He ran his hand up Pansy's thigh, stopping every now and then to massage certain spots. She hardly took notice of this. Pansy was not listening but it was unnoticeable to no one else. Pansy had the uncanny ability to put every sound around her on mute if she wanted too. Sometimes quiet was good.

            The only thing that broke her concentration was when Draco walked in through the heavy silver dungeon door. He entered and all eyes followed him, especially Pansy's. She noticed how he entered and stood on top of the stairs leading into the dungeon and how he stood out from every one else. She noticed how he walked with an appealing type of strut that said "I run all of this."

Draco took himself to Blaise, who was managing the distribution of liquor. Draco and Blaise had a very short chat at which in the end Draco was provided with a mug of fire whiskey. It seemed to Pansy that Draco was not in the socializing mood tonight, judging from the monotone voice and his expressionless face.

Despite all of this Pansy found herself drawn to him. Surprisingly to herself it was his very demeanor that attracted her to him. Again tonight she would let go of her principles and allow herself a few seconds of pleasure in the arms of the man she could not resist.

            As Pansy made her way towards him in the shadows, she could not help at think how desperate she was being. Tonight, like many others, he would probably call her a slut and tell her to go find some one else to please her. She was ready to have Draco send a blow to herself esteem. She knew how to deal with it by now.

After years of his insults, she had grown immune to it. He could not hurt her any more. Pansy wished she could hurt him and get retribution for what he had caused her for most her teenage years. She would have liked for Draco to know how he hurt her but he would think of her as a weak person for revealing that. Sluts like her were not worth his time, but yet Granger was. At the thought of Granger, Pansy's blood began to boil, causing her to be more determined.

            "Hello stranger" Pansy said, slinking into the chair across from him.

            "Parkinson." Draco caught a glimpse of her face in the firelight. He always remembered Pansy looking better in the dark.

            "What brings you down to the dungeons? I haven't seen you here in a while." She was taunting him. It was her only means to agitate him.

            "What do you want?" Draco downed another mouthful of the whiskey. He grimaced as it burned the lining of his trachea.

            "Nothing I just fancy a chat, that's all." 

            "So why come my way? You have loads of people here you can chat with."

            A heavy silence followed Draco's comment, being that they both were too upset about the previous comments to talk.

            "I saw what happened in Potions today, between you and Granger." Pansy spoke in attempt to grab Draco's attention. He was drifting; she could see that. It was only a matter of time until he was fully drunk.

            "I know you did." His gritty, relaxed manner made the conversation easier.

            "I'm glad you finally put the mudblood in her place." Pansy let the smirk playing on her lips extend into a wide smile.

            "She needed a reality check." Draco may have been half drunk but he was not too drunk not to know what Pansy needed to hear. He couldn't afford for her to go running to Voldemort with news about him.  The image of Hermione and Harry walking, hand in hand, was still floating about in his mind. He brainstormed for answers to his question but somehow the nagging voice in his head overpowered everything else. "_She's given up on you. You wanted her to stay away and now she is. It's time you give up too." _

            "_I'm the one who needs the reality check_." Draco thought to himself and he complied with the voice saying, "_It's time to give up too." _

Pansy, taking liberty of his current state, slid into his lap. What was a plus was that she did not get a negative response, only a blank look on Draco's behalf and a stir of excitement from the depths of her.

            "You are such a somber person, Draco." She whispered in his ear, running her slender finger against his jaw line, creating a path of own, leaving her own fingerprints. He did not take long to succumb to her touch.

            "I have my reasons." Draco was exuding as much sexual energy as Pansy needed to confirm that she would be spending the night with him. He placed his hand on a soft spot on Pansy's body. She shivered in response and started adding pressure on his groin. Draco laid his head back against the plush green armchair, watching Pansy's face contort in the name of pleasure.

            "Care to explain that to me?" She said breathily leaning evermore closer to his body.

            "No" Pansy was shocked not by his response. "I do not feel like doing much talking tonight."

            It was then Draco had a revelation. There were other ways to relieve stress. With that thought in mind, he swooped in on Pansy's lips, hungrily taking in all of her like he never touched her before. Draco expertly and ravenously kissed Pansy, putting all his anger into the kiss. Pansy, who was more than pleased with his response, took the liberty of running her hands though his soft strands of blond hair. Possibly after tonight she would never get to do that. He would wake up tomorrow and realize he had slept with Pansy again, and for what cost?   For Draco it's a typical night for Pansy it was another reason to hate her self. She dismissed these idea's as Draco began running his fingers gently on her lower stomach. Pansy was addicted, she could never say no to him. She could cry in the morning but tonight she was going to do her drug.

            "How much time do you have?" Pansy breathed, breaking away from the lip bruising kiss.

            "As much time as we need." Draco pushed away from Pansy to show her his famous smirk playing on his lips.

            "Good, let's take this some place private" she suggested feeling a rush heat up her skin after meeting his blue gray eyes. She'd seen it so many times, lust embedded in those very pools of blue grey.

            "I know a place." Draco grabbed Pansy's hand and led her out of the Slytherin common room.

            Draco guaranteed Pansy that he could sneak her into the Head's quarters with out a problem. Granger would not be around to object, she was most likely with Potter. Dumbledore did not say "visitors" were prohibited. Tonight Draco would follow his own rules.

            He did not wait to tear Pansy's shirt open before closing the room door and separating himself and Pansy from the rest of the world. The pair of them was too eager to think about moving onto the bed covered in green silk sheets. Draco and Pansy remained pressed against the mahogany door as he worked his way up her inner thighs, stimulating her femininity. Moans resonated through out the silent room. Draco could not help at think at this moment that Pansy's voice sounded dull and it fell through the silence, almost being swallowed by it. With Hermione it would ring through out the room for as long as the room would retain the sound.

            Pansy shivered as Draco's fingers creep up the inside of her thighs, getting closer and closer. Soon Draco was playing with the waist band of her thong, gently touching her skin. His hands waited a long intensifying moment at the sides of her hips; Draco was playing with time. He had the upper hand in the situation as always. After this there was no way Pansy would not do what he asked of her.

            In one swift movement, Draco ripped the black thong off Pansy and pinned her down on his bed. Deciding it was her turn, Pansy flipped herself on top of Draco. She fumbled with his belt, successfully unbuckling it revealing what lay underneath. It seemed as though neither party could wait for the maximum pleasure. As Pansy slowly slid onto Draco, she ran her fingers down his chest thinking about the next time Granger would touch him. The next time she would know Pansy had walked her territory. Traces of her touch and scent would be enough proof.  

            The long forgotten interaction between the two suddenly rebuilt its self on the same old foundation. Pansy, having already placed herself on top of Draco, started rolling her hips. Draco's allowed his head to drop back onto the pillow as a shock of pleasure twisted his insides. Pansy, also feeling the same sensation, bit her lips hard to prevent herself from yelling out.

            Draco closed his eyes and allowed him self to drift away from the bedroom and into his own mind. As more sharp pangs of pleasure ripped through his body, disturbing his thoughts and altering his senses, he saw images of Hermione. Her soft skin in the golden fire, her brown eyes, and the passion embedded in them, her delicate curves.

            Pansy began to increase the pace. Draco could feel the muscles inside of Pansy contracting and he felt the same sensation. He knew she was close to climaxing and so was he. Pansy's volume increased as she let her self have the liberty of eliciting moans. Draco's breathing was now increasing, along with his body temperature and blood pressure.

            In between his own heavy breathing and Pansy's throaty moan, Draco heard a tiny gasp from the other side of the room. He looked up at Pansy, who immediately froze. The streak of light that fell across Draco's chest was enough to confirm their suspicions. The door creaked open and Hermione revealed herself.

            Hermione stood shocked at the scene before her and she felt pain like she had never felt before. A bullet ripped through her body and she felt the need to crawl up and die. "_Move! Leave now!"_  Her mind commanded but her feet would not allow it. Surely tears would come soon if she continued to stare at Draco and Pansy, together, and half naked. However she could not find the strength to look away.

            Pansy's face split into a smile when she saw Granger walk in. Although she was upset that she was interrupted, she was more than pleased to see the reaction they got. She did not bother to leave the bedroom; she remained on top of Draco waiting for the heat to subside. "Shall we send her away Draco?" Pansy asked. Draco did not answer. The alcohol in his system would not let him process the information. 

            Hermione looked from Pansy to Draco, letting the tears built up freely. No matter how many times she blinked, Pansy was still there with Draco inside of her. After a prolonged silence Hermione let realization sink in. How typical of her to deny that Draco was no longer capable of using her, that he had suddenly changed, that this relationship would last. Ideas in her mind scrambled as a new thought and plan of action set in.

            "You son of a bitch." Hermione growled so fiercely that it surprised both Pansy and Draco. Hermione stepped through the door allowing more light into the dark room. Inside of her robes she grabbed for her wand. Hermione's statement broke the previous silence and brought on a stronger silence.

            Hermione kept her eyes on Draco, not daring to look at Pansy. She might just hex her on the spot if Pansy so much as looked her way. Pansy was not the main problem however, Draco was. Hermione's eyes pleaded with Draco but the connection was lost. Through the slits she could see the hue of his eye change from blue to stormy gray.

            "Leave Pansy." Draco's deep voice thundered through the room. She looked at him trying to find an excuse for why she should stay. Draco did not want to hear Pansy's objections. He had business to handle and her presence was not needed.

"Get out!" Draco yelled getting more furious by the second. Pansy jumped at this command and fled out of the room while dressing her self on the way out. They were alone now. No one was there to stop them or witness what would happen tonight.

            "What is wrong with you?" Hermione yelled at him, asking the question she wanted answered for the entire day.

            Advancing on Hermione, Draco spat "How dare you embarrass me like that. When you talk you forget who you're talking too sometimes, Granger." He was so close Hermione could smell the faintest trace of liquor on his breath. Catching her wrist before she could effectively push him away, Draco whispered in her ear "Certain things you say to me, you can get your neck snapped for that." 

            "I'm sorry I'm upset Draco. I was not aware that we were sleeping with other people."  Hermione spat sarcastically and immediately wanted to take her words back, the term "we" did not seem appropriate for Draco and Hermione anymore.

            "I wasn't either until I saw you with Potter today so I thought I'd do Pansy a favor." Draco was still hovering in between the realms of intoxication. Hermione looked at him, his drunken smirk, tussled blond hair, body slicking in his sweat…and Pansy's. Her heart dropped. "What was happening?" Hermione asked herself.

"Why! Just tell me why Parkinson of all people. Why are you constantly trying to hurt me after I've given you so much?" Hermione screamed in between fits of tears. She was trashing against Draco and effectively breaking his grip on her. "Draco I've done things no one would ever do for you because they would think you're worthless. Why do this to me after I've put myself through all of that just for you! Is this my reward?"

            Hermione's words stung Draco as she continued raging. Every second that passed and every hurtful word she threw at him brought him back to reality.

            "I'm starting to think everyone else has the right idea. You're nothing Draco. You're an emotional wreck. Your not strong Draco, you're not a god. You have weaknesses and I know each and every one of them. You're no one Draco. No one at all and the sad thing is no one cares for you! I was stupid enough to let me myself fall for you. AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO TO ME. Gods, it hurts. It really hurts."

            Hermione whipped out her wand and advanced on Draco. If he was stable enough he would think to grab the wand away from her. She was an armed witch with a cause to hurt him. He was weapon less and wished more than anything that he could go back a few hours and fix this mess. Hermione stood her ground in front of him with her wand held at his chest. Her patience was hanging by a thread, a thin fragile thread at that.

            Staring into his soulless eyes set a blaze of fire through Hermione. They were deep, but she could see nothing there. Not even the slightest hint of remorse. And then she saw a twinkle, a little flash of glee run through him and it showed up on his lips as he spread them into a smirk. That triggered her fury.

"Crucio!" Hermione yelled letting all her anger into one curse. The unforgivable hit Draco square in the chest and he crashed to the floor from the unbearable pain. Hermione found slight satisfaction from this; she wanted him to feel pain. Hermione needed to be assured that Draco would feel what she felt.

"CRUCIO!" Hermione yelled finding a fresh spot to hit. This time it sent Draco flying across the room and he landed on his vanity mirror. Before the glass burst into pieces, Draco dramatically slid down the mirror, leaving a single trail of blood. Pieces of glass flew everywhere before piercing the skin on Draco's back.  

            "Hermione please," Draco pleaded rolling over onto his back. This fueled Hermione's anger even more. How dare he ask for mercy? Hermione walked over to his groveling figure on the floor and stood over him. Draco looked up and saw a Hermione waiting for vengeance. He would let her have it, for comfort reasons.

            "CRUCIO!" Hermione spoke the unforgivable and held the curse longer than the others. She watched as Draco's body twitched and curled because of the pain. Draco's body was on fire and she knew it. He tried as long as he could to hold back a scream, she could tell by the traces of dry blood on his lips.

            Hermione saw Draco arch his back and his eyes roll in the back of his head. His face contorted with pain beyond the norm. A glow of red circulated that Hermione's wand emitted outlined Draco's body. The end of Hermione's wand began to smolder her palm and the tip shook violently. If she held the curse any longer she could kill Draco. Hermione decided it was time to let go, let go of Draco, her anger, the pain. She broke the curse.

Draco fell to the floor with a deadening thud. Blood gushed out of Draco's mouth and she heard something inside him crack. He was on the brink of tears. She could see them shining in his eyes. Draco was stubborn he would not let her see him cry. Hermione walked over to Draco looking down at him, a blank expression on her face and her wand hanging loosely in her hand. Her eyes roamed over his bruised body and she hoped he would recover soon.

            Draco spat the mouthful of blood on her robes. "You're a whore for sleeping with Potter, but you are my whore. You are mine!" Draco's voice echoed through her head, bouncing back and forth. Soon Draco's voice began to die and a familiar voice circulated through her head. The voice of the man she wanted dead more than anyone else, her father.

            Blood raced through her veins and rushed to her head. All sanity was lost to her.

"Avada Ka –." She paused as the green glow heated up the end of her wand. The longer she held her wand the more it burned her.

            "Say it." Draco said awaiting his fate. He looked at Hermione, boring through her. He knew did not have the heart to kill him. She still loved him, otherwise she would not hesitate. The longer she waited the more he knew she would spare him, and that he did not deserve.

            "SAY IT!! All Hermione could do was look at Draco, the one she had loved. Her arm trembled along with the rest of her body. She did not have the heart to do it. That was the only thing reminding her that she was still human.

            "Do it you coward….I've got nothing to lose." Draco yelled his voice dying as he struggled to talk. Draco held her gaze for as long as she would allow it. She was slipping away from him more and more each time. He would rather die than lose what he had with Hermione. In the end would it all be worth it? Would it all work out?

            __


	22. A Villain's Heart

Disclaimer: Nope, they were never mine.

A/N: okay people, only two more chapters to go. That's it and no epilogue. Well maybe not. It depends on you all. If there is anything you need answered I can answer them personally or put up an epilogue to clarify things. Keep reading and reviewing, I really do appreciate all of it. Read on then and sorry about the cliffhanger in previous chapter and chapters to come.

Chapter 23: A Villain's Heart

**_A Villain's Heart_**

_I finally realize who I was that day_

_I saw the truth when I looked into her eyes_

_I found the pain she had hidden away_

_There was nothing more to say, she would no longer fall for my lies._

_She knew I couldn't change the character I played _

_Because I was made to be that way_

_No lies could rid her of her pain_

_Bombarded with guilt, I became insane_

_Swept away in the currents of the blackest sea_

_I drowned and learned I couldn't see_

_Engulfed in the color of the night, I rejoiced and laughed in glee_

_I shed all that was left of me except for a shrunken heart that claimed to be me._

_I never came to her that day_

_No, all I would cause is pain the moment I stayed_

_ I soon lost all memory of her while I was dwelling in a cave_

_But one day while I was cursing the stars, I found who I truly craved._

_Eyes red with tears she stared into my shrunken heart_

_Lip, warm and forgiving, was planted on my chest to mark a love that couldn't be part _

_And with each one, I shed the evil and she absorbed the dark. _

_I couldn't stop her from giving me her heart_

_I awaken to see the beauty of the stars_

_I awaken to see the mystic lady which was the sea_

_I awaken to see the girl I loved lifeless and far apart._

_I awaken to see our hearts, once separated now one, forever destined to be_

- _Anthony U._

The last week in June came along in a flash, as Hermione saw it. Every seventh year had completed all of their required N.E.W.T's by the second to last week in June and now all they had to worry about was the Graduation Ball, which was steadily approaching. For every seventh year girl the ball is what they had been waiting to attend since the day they stepped into Hogwarts. It would surely be a night to remember.

Hermione sat in her room and waited for the bustling outside her window to cease. She had to admit that she had felt the same excitement. However as she sat in her dorm room alone, locked away from all that troubled her, she began to feel less than optimistic about the upcoming ball. The Graduation Ball was for people who intended to have a good time and according to Hermione, she was not one of them.

It was a gorgeous day out and with the Ball in approximately 24 hours many students who thought that procrastination was key, were hurrying into Hogsmeade. All students who were still in need of Ball attire were venturing to Hogsmeade today that included the entire school. Ball preparations were taking place all over the school and a festive air began to circulate. Females were gossiping about who would show up with who and from which house. Boys were still trying to find the nerve to ask girls they fancied to the Ball. Teacher's waltzed through out the school acting just as giddy as some seventh years; they were reliving their teenage years through them.

As Head Girl, Hermione was expected to attend and until now she presumed the same. Her gown was still hanging in her closet. Hermione fingered the silky material on the dress, remembering the day she bought it. While in Italy during the Christmas Holiday she found the dress. On her way to meet Draco in the alleyway, she passed it and could not resist stopping to buy it.

The gown was the color of the deepest red and looked as if it were from the Edwardian era. It was an antique made of the finest silk and had an intricate pattern of roses embroidered using tiny crystals that were sure to catch any one's eye. The bodice of the dress exuded simplicity but still showed how simple can be beautiful. It was a simple sleeveless top which formed a rounded collar. Underneath the bust line was a corset that was laced up with silk strands in the front. This corset was attached to a layer of the lightest organza which supported the intricate embroidery on the dress. Underneath this layer was the remainder of the A line skirt made out of blood red silk.

The dress was a secret to anyone she knew, including Draco. She was waiting for the night of the ball to show off her dress, and make a grand entrance with Draco by her side. However after recent incidents, as she liked to refer to them, Hermione was not sure she would be making an entrance with Draco or whether she would be making an entrance to ball at all.

Hermione sank onto her bed as she let the harsh reality of her life set in all again. . The way she saw her life now could be directly compared to how she felt before she met Draco; Lost and hopeless with no purpose to live. It was enough to drive her mad, but somehow she had found comfort in thinking about Draco. It was true that he was the cause of much of the pain but thinking of better times between them brought Hermione comfort for the aching pain.

Hermione lay in bed, starring blankly at the canopy of her bed and wished she could wrap herself up into that same canopy and leave this place. She hugged her body trying to trap the heat and somehow hoped it would quell the ache. Questions ran through her mind but for today she decided it would help to leave them unanswered.

The little compassion she had gained for one person was leaving as she let the truth fill the blank spaces in her mind. She thought he cared, even loved her. The feeling was mutual and Hermione, deciding she had no one else to hold onto, gave everything she had to Draco. She should have known he would disappoint her. A person can not be changed easily, especially one so complicated as Draco. Draco would always be the same heartless man in the future and present, if not worse. He will always find reasons to taunt himself for being the way he was. The hollow smiles, the conniving acts, the wicked smirk, the heart of ice, the dark heritage: that was Draco Malfoy, the man she loved. She let her self live with the lies; she had embraced them, slept with them, ignored them, and loved them. The one true lie, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione knew herself better, she knew that the minute Draco apologized she would mentally and emotionally forgive him, but physically she would resist him. That was her strategy for when she would go meet Draco tonight in the Astronomy Tower. Earlier that day before he left to some unknown place, Draco bolted into her room and pulled her close to him.

Whispering in her ear, he said "Please meet me in the Astronomy Tower tonight." It sounded more like a desperate plea than a casual statement. All this time Hermione avoided his touch and his eyes, which would cause her to say yes. She stepped away from Draco and exposed her back to him. She could hear him sigh behind her and turn to walk out the room. Before Draco could step out, she turned to him and asked him "Why the astronomy tower of all places?"

He simply replied with a lazy smile and relief which reached his eyes. "I love the view."

_

* * *

_

"_Draco, my boy." Lucius exclaimed as he greeted Draco at the entrance of his study. He approached him and directed Draco to come in and take a seat across from him._

_ "Good day, Father" Draco said this in the most dull tone he could conjure. He was not looking to show excitement he did not feel. _

_ "What happened to you?" Lucius asked, cocking an eyebrow. Draco's hand subconsciously fingered the bruises on his check after falling under scrutiny of Lucius. He could imagine the look on his face if he told Lucuis that he had fallen victim to the rage of a betrayed witch, so naturally he lied._

_ "Quidditch match." His response was short and needed no further explanation. Lucius, who seemed to understand this, moved the conversation along._

_ "Your Graduation Ball is tomorrow night, isn't it?" Draco nodded to this. "As is your initiation." Lucius finished getting out of his seat. He paced the room and Draco sat like an obedient boy and followed him with his eyes. Lucius stopped in front of his large regal windows draped in the darkest green curtains. He opened them to reveal the sunlight, which the room had long forgotten. The light cast a halo around him of gold, making him look like a saint he would never be. _

_ "I don't expect you to play hooky Draco," Lucius talked to Draco with his back facing Draco. He was still looking at the sun. The sky began to turn a light gold, with streaks of blue, purple and red stroking it. Sunset, it was his favorite time of the day._

_ "Show up and do not be tardy. Now, about the girl?" Lucius turned back to his son. A vindictive smile spread across his chapped lips. Draco's heart did a flip flop at the mention of Hermione. "I've found something we can use her for."_

_ "What is that?" He asked dreading the answer._

_ "As you told me, she's a play toy for you." He waited a moment for Draco to confirm this. The tightness in his throat caused his voice to come out as a croak. Instead of attempting to talk he nodded, swallowing the sick feeling he was getting._

_ "She can be a play toy for all the new inductee's tomorrow night, just for entertainment purposes." Draco felt something inside his being explode. If he was standing he would have collapsed. _

_ "What do you say boy?" he asked his son. Draco's response came a moment to long for Lucius' own liking. It made him wonder._

_ "She'll be there." Draco answered swallowing the bile in his throat._

_

* * *

_

The memory of what he agreed to this evening made Draco feel great animosity towards himself, and only to himself. He was the only one to blame. Everything was going wrong all because of him. His irresponsibility, selfishness, disregard of emotions. Thinking about his flaws made him feel weak. It was the last thing he wanted to feel after years of convincing him self that no one could break him.

Draco leaned against the heavy gold door in the barren tower. He had stripped himself of his robes because of the sweltering heat, leaving him in trousers and a shirt in the usual color, black. He stood there hoping that Hermione would come just so he can set the record straight before he loses her, permanently.

Absentmindedly Draco ran his hands through his blond locks, which fell into his face, thinking about how life had come to be so complicated for him. He tried to retrace his steps to figure out where it all went wrong and how to erase that mistake, but he knew that this was not possible. Sleeping with Pansy was one thing, but getting caught was something entirely different.

The expression of betrayal displayed on Hermione's face was one Draco could never forget. It was that moment that his relationship with Hermione as he knew it was coming to an end. He had something so good and took advantage of it, played the fool, acted like Hermione would always be there. It seemed as though everything was working against him, but despite all of this he would still give it a try.

The astronomy tower was exceptionally quiet and it made him think, which he was tired of doing. Walking over to the balcony edge he placed his hands on either side and leaned over to get a better view of the sunset. Hues of blues, gold, deep red and orange streaked the sky. The bold sun grazed the horizon as it went under, determined to leave its mark but also grateful that night would soon take over. The day was long and tiring and it had done its work, faced it problems, and now it was ready to rest beneath the horizon line and away from those who despise it. In its own little world it would find comfort and security, knowing that it was finished with constantly fighting. That is a feeling that Draco wished he could have.

The echo of footsteps in the silent hall broke into Draco's reverie. He took a deep breath and released all the tension inside of him with a sigh that shook his body. The heavy golden door creaked open and Hermione let it close, sending vibrations of sounds through out the room. For a moment they both stood stationary, listening to the other's calm breathing. Draco's eyes were still fixed on the horizon and Hermione's eyes were fixed on his hair glinting in the sunlight.

> "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the Ball?" Draco asked as the new thought dawned on him. He was still watching the sunset counting the seconds until it disappeared beneath the horizon.
> 
> "I'm not going." Hermione replied. Her reply was very soft but carried its self through air, reaching Draco's ears and making him shiver.
> 
> "How would Potter and Weasley feel about that?" This time he turned to look directly at her.
> 
> "They can taunt me about that another day." As Hermione talked Draco noticed how her lips moved to form her words and instantly remembered how the felt against his skin.
> 
> "Do you want to know how I feel about it?"
> 
> "Not really." Hermione replied but saw that Draco was still going to give her his say on it.
> 
> "I think it is bullshit. You deserve to go and have fun."

"I'm not in a fun type of mood." Hermione shot back, her voice dripping with bitterness. A momentary silence followed her comment. Draco cringed at her tone before he got the nerve to speak again. This is what he had done to her.

"Look I'm sorry." Draco voiced at the same time that Hermione said "What do you want?"

They both stared at each other after speaking. Hermione's bluntness surprised Draco. Draco's sincere act made Hermione sick. The unnatural tension between them grew. It was a feeling that they thought they would never experience towards each other again.

Hermione stood across from Draco who was leaning on the banister. His bashful expression made her melt but she reminded herself that she had to resist falling for him. He would only bring more pain.

"I guess this is all supposed to make it all better then?" Hermione spat still keeping the bitter tone she had been using.

"Not better," Draco said as he inched closer to her. The closer he got the more Hermione felt the urge to bury her head into his chest. In response to this desire she inched back. Draco saw this and decided against moving any closer. Hermione was pushing him away from her, not only physically. He was losing her to her own conscious. "But I hope it would count for something. Nothing can compensate what I did to you."

It surprised Hermione how considerate Draco was being. He did not seem considerate the night before when he was laying in his bed with Pansy on top of him. It was always like Draco to think that apologizing would make everything better. If that was the case then he had something new to learn.

"Why do you keep coming back?" Hermione whispered. It was a question that plagued her mind for hours on end. Questioning his motive would only help her push him away.

"For the same reasons you do, I'm in too deep and it is not that easy to walk away so I refuse to." Draco moved towards Hermione and caught her chin in his hands, tilting it towards his face. He stared into her eyes, just so he could reassure himself that she had some feelings left for him.

Hermione realized that Draco's response was the opposite of how she wanted to feel. Revealing the truth only meant that she had to deal with it and dealing with it was not an option. Frustrated Hermione knocked away Draco's hand and moved to the other side of the tower.

"What is happening to us, Hermione?" Draco yelled, desperate for a response. Hermione was not being as yielding as he thought she would be. She was not making this any easier for him. "I feel myself distancing from you."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing." Hermione replied, nonchalant. The comment made Draco's compassion for anything plummet into the depths of him.

"What are you saying? You do not mean that." Draco replied shrilly trying desperately to make Hermione understand it can work out for them, if she would just let it. He was about to lose her, that he knew but he was not quite ready to except that.

Hermione took her time and approached Draco across the room. She kissed him softly on the cheek before whispering in his ear. "It's amazing how you, Draco Malfoy, can rip out my heart and stomp on it over and over again. You're not even worth half the trouble you bring." Paralyzed, Draco swallowed the hard lump in his throat.

"Look you can make me cry terribly easy and you may break my heart occasionally but I've always forgiven you and this doesn't change anything because I love you…" Hermione lifted her head to meet Draco's piercing gray eyes, which now seemed to show a great deal of remorse. Hermione waited a moment longer before replying. She took the time to search Draco's eyes, inhale his intoxicating scent, and caress him.

"Draco I love you but I can not continue to let you hurt me like this." Hermione's voice quaked as she continued passionately. Hermione leaned in to place her lips lightly onto Draco's but stopped, hovering inches away from his lips. Draco was itching to kiss Hermione for what he thought would be the last time. Instead of kissing him she whispered, grazing her lips onto his own ever so lightly "I just thought you should know."

With that said and etched into Draco's mind she began to walk away, never leaving Draco's gaze. Draco advanced on her determined not to let her go. "It does not have to end this way."

"I wish it would." Hermione replied still drifting away into the darkness. She was getting closer and closer to the door.

"Think about what you are doing."

"I will. Time is all I ask you for." Hermione's response was airy and left Draco with no comfort at all. He would just have to wait because now it was all about Hermione.

* * *

At minutes to eight the entrance to the Great Hall was still locked and the entrance was crowded with 7th year students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. Draco stood atop the Grand stair case looking down on a sea of students dressed in formal robes from garnet to periwinkle and the ladies attired in stunning dress. Draco, him self, was dressed in robes of black. It was nothing too fancy because he had other appointments that night. Of course he was not concerned with being a fashion critic for tonight.

Draco scanned the crowd from his post and found many familiar faces including Pansy, Blaise, Potter and his crew of worshipers, but Hermione's was no where in the mast of exited students. As Draco subjected the crowd to more scrutiny, it became more evident that he was the only one who did not have a lady by his side. Disappointment set in. He was hoping Hermione would still show up despite what she said to him yesterday in the Tower. He had not expected her to be true to her words.

The large oak door opened and the swarm of students thrust themselves into the Great Hall. As each student stepped in to the reformed chamber, they were thoroughly convinced that they had stepped into another world. The females elicited screams of delight, clinging their escorts closer to them. Male as well as female became enchanted with the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was decorated with the most luxurious elements that Hogwarts could afford. The regular wooden chairs and house tables had been transformed into smaller tables meant to seat two to three couples. Each table was traditionally adorned with a satin covering with the schools emblem traced in the center. On top of each table was new china no one had ever seen at any Yule Ball or Christmas Dinner. They were also graced with the luxury of having new golden goblets along with wine glasses. A vase of white and red roses served as the center piece for each table. Around the roses a band of fairies danced around creating a silver frost halo.

The dance floor which lay a few feet away was bewitched to look like water along with the ceiling which was bewitched to create the image of being under a starry night sky with a few shooting stars flying past on occasion. The walls were covered in frost which turned colors according to the dominating mood in the room at the time. At the moment the walls were a soft pale blue due to the airy and calm feeling floating around. The choir of nymphs helped to set the mood also.

Draco pushed his way through the mob of students with no particular place to go. It was amazing how alienated and invisible he felt in a crowd of over five hundred students. Tonight he was no longer fearful Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince. He walked through the crowd and noticed some females scrutinizing him. They were not looking at him then whispering madly to their mate and blushing wildly as usual. They were actually shaking their heads as if they pitied him. It was the miserable aurora about him that they could sense. He did not want anything more at the moment than to dissolve in to the crowd.

From where he stood, Draco could see the Slytherins gearing up for a full night of partying. He did not want to be any part of that. Although she was supposed to be caught up with her friends he could see Pansy searching for him. Trying to avoid her, Draco moved out her line of sight.

Draco hid from his fellow Slytherins thinking about his awaiting task, weighing on his conscience. The only form of protection he had was the dagger his father had given him, Cleopatra's needle and his wand. Anxiety set in immediately. Tonight he would have to put on a double act. He would have to play two clichéd roles in the tragedy that was his life. A wave of despair swallowed him when he thought about if his plan did not work. To him it seemed like he was walking on a tight rope, blindfolded. He had no idea where to go but forward, hoping that his sense of direction would help him through it. Tonight could end one of two ways, one of them leading to his freedom and resurrection or to his downfall.

The nymph orchestra struck up a slow waltz which was skillfully composed in Draco's opinion. The frost on the walls turned to gold and the starry night sky depicted on the ceiling let burst a string on fireworks. Harmless flecks of red, white, and gold sparks fell softly like a coat of flurries. The sparks obscured Draco's vision but did not stop him from spotting a certain woman enter the room.

Hermione in all her beauty and grace stepped into the room and headed straight towards Draco, turning heads as she walked in her classic garnet gown. The closer she came the more the music picked up a crescendo and without notice Hermione captured Draco's lips with her own, giving the kiss all that she could offer Draco, making it full of life. Hermione did not care who was watching. As far as they both were concerned no one else was around but themselves.

Hermione lifted her hands and tangled them in Draco's flay away blond locks. She snaked her tongue between his soft lips and the touch electrified Draco. It had been a while since he was able to identify the feeling of absolute bliss. He was taking in all of her. He could feel her chest heaving as he selfishly sucked in the breath of life from her.

Hermione released herself from the kiss, still leaning close enough so that their lips were slightly touching and their foreheads pressed against each other. "Dance with me." She whispered and Draco could nothing more than oblige. He pulled her closer and took her hand in his and placed the other around her waist. In response Hermione laid her head on his chest, taking in his scent.

Two of them felt each others heart beating, a syncopated pattern, much like the way they lived with one another. One heart beats in one regular metrical pattern and the other, falling on the off beat, temporarily disrupting the norm. This oddity and difference gave them a reason to be together. They hurt because of the other; they lived, breathed, and existed for the other. Everything about them made sense, they were two beings destined to be one in this world or another.

Hermione felt that she was at the apex of her happiest times in life. There was nothing that could sway her from falling for him again. This time she would not even let her conscience sway her away from Draco.

"Walk with me?" Draco asked Hermione as the song came to an end. While holding her he could not feel any physical resistance.

"My pleasure" she answered him sweetly and followed him out of the Great Hall.

As Draco and Hermione neared the Forbidden Forest, they both noticed a change in the appearance. The sky was clear but a layer of fog still circulated the woodland. The only thing that prevented it from looking anymore daunting was the illuminated tree tops, due to the fairies frolicking in them. It was not the usual frightening forbidden forest. It seemed more like a safe haven for the two who needed a private moment.

Every now and then Draco would cast a sidelong glance at Hermione, trying to get a mental photograph of her at her time of peace. The moment was too good to last any longer. Soon he would have to end it. Draco held onto her hand tightly as he led her through the forest, like she could easily be snatched away from him.

Before speaking Draco magically conjured a white rose for her, it reminded him of her. So delicate and fragile the petals were, much like Hermione emotional being. It was easy to tear it apart but something that beautiful is not worth destroying. Head strong she was and able to do damage, like the thorns on the white rose Draco now presented to her.

Hermione accepted it graciously. It had been a while since Draco made her blush this furiously.

"Our time here at Hogwarts is coming to an end." Draco could not ignore the sense of dread that came over him.

"I know. What are you planning to do after graduation?" she asked the question but feared the answer for it might kill her to hear it.

"No the question is if you'll allow it, what will we do after graduation?" Draco advanced on her smiling a genuine smile. He could see that Hermione was tossing the idea in her head as a play of emotions flew across her face.

"I allow it and I'm asking you now, what will we do after graduation?" She was slowly falling victim to his charms.

"Anything you want. We can leave London, move to Venice, Paris, where ever. Go into Auror training if you want." Draco tried to make him self sound enthusiastic, but underneath that Hermione could hear the desperate tone seeping in.

"If only it were possible." Her smile fell at the thought.

"It can be Hermione. I just need to fix somethings and we'll be on our way."

Draco pulled Hermione into his chest. He waited a moment before he could gain the courage to apparate with an unconscious Hermione in his arms. He smoothed her hair and tried to quell her. His time was running out. He had to do it soon. All he needed was an extra moment to smell her floral scent, touch her, and leave his mark on Hermione.

Closing his eyes and biting his lip hard, as the task was hard for him to do, Draco bent down to kiss Hermione's lips and then whispered "Consopio". It was amazing how handy Dark Magic was in certain situations. A dark green cloud of smoke belted from the thin line of Hermione's lips and Draco's sucked it in. He would take just enough not to kill her but to keep her unconscious for an hour.

It took Hermione a while to register that she was suddenly very tired. She looked up at Draco, bright eyed and then as if in a trance began to shut her eyelids and slump on to Draco for support. The strength she had earlier was diminishing with great speed. Fatigue was all she knew.

Before he was sure that Hermione was falling into deep subduction, he whispered into her ear "Im sorry." And then apparated to the Malfoy manner. If only Hermione knew what for, if only she knew about what he would soon drag her into. And if all does not end well then he would be terribly sorry for the tragic fate he would lead her into.

After apparating Draco did not notice the white rose had fallen from Hermione's grips, falling softly and shedding petals as it floated through air and then finally hitting the moist earth….finally just letting go and breaking.


	23. Destinationthe Horizon

Chapter 24: Destination….the Horizon

A/N: Hey excuse the corniness but I just want you to keep these lyrics in mind when you read this chapter.

**_Anywhere"_**_  
  
Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand  
  
We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name  
  
I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there  
  
We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the mornings light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason  
  
Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you  
  
Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now_

- _Evanescence_

Hitting the solid grimy brick floor of the all too familiar dungeon in the Malfoy manner made Draco realize that he had reached his destination. Tonight he hoped would be the last night he would ever have to set foot in this dungeon. Too many horrible memories resided within the walls of this dungeon as well as this house. Draco could swear that he could still hear the whips crack the air and then split his skin. Then again it could be his own imagination taking him back through time.

Although he did not want to, Draco had to handcuff Hermione to the wall. He had to make sure that he covered his path well. Draco knew Lucius too well to make this mistake. Every detail mattered and anything left out raised suspicion.

With much difficulty Draco raised Hermione's sleeping form and locked her hands in the handcuffs attached to the wall. Before Draco could actually walk away from Hermione's sleeping body he took a minute to examine her….just be alone even though she was not aware. She looked especially beautiful tonight. She hardly wore any make up with the exception of cherry lipstick. Hermione had found a clever way to calm her frizzy cinnamon hair and pull it back into a sleek elegant bun. That just proved she was a natural beauty. Before heading out to look for Lucius, Draco planted a kiss onto Hermione forehead. Then finally gaining the strength to leave her, Draco retreated out the door feeling forlorn.

After stepping out of the dungeon and into the east wing of the Manor, Draco could hear the movement and chatter coming from the dining hall. From the door way he could see that the dining hall was packed, considering the fact that the initiation was in thirty minutes. New as well as old Death Eaters raided the Hall. Male and females graced each other's presence in the name of Lord Voldemort, who seemed not to be present yet. The population of Death Eaters intrigued Draco. He had not known there were so many of them. However, as much Death Eaters as there were, there was bound to be double the amount of Aurors around to help slay them all.

It was a lavish event indeed. Lucius had taken advantage of the situation and made the most of his riches. Tonight was not another Christmas ball at the manor. Tonight was a special event for Lucius. He had been planning this for years. That meant that everything was overdone. The food was prepared days in advance and the menu consisted of every type of meat, dessert, and drink possible. There were elves popping in and out of the hall, wearing a cape with the Malfoy family crest stitched on them, eager to serve any one they could. It was very obvious the interior decorating was done by Lucius himself because the color scheme matched the colors of Slytherin: green table cloths, silver utensils, and the traditional dress for everyone attending the party: black. The entertainment was a muggle man being transformed into a ferret and then being turned back only to be beaten till he passed out. Draco felt his heart jump to his throat as he thought of the "entertainment" Hermione would be tonight.

Draco shifted through the crowd, stopping briefly to give his salutations to notable families he had known ever since he was old enough to say their names. The Zabinis, Goyle, and Crabbe families were all present, smiling proudly as their son's were to be inducted tonight. He spot Parkinson's mother in the far left corner of the room, entertaining a crowd of five women hungry for gossip. One of them was a natural blond in an emerald gown, his mother. A wave of relief spread through him when he saw his mother. She was the only thing that reassured him that in the midst of all these people he was not the only stranger.

He watched on as Parkinson spat gossip onto the table for the other four women to swallow and spread the news. He watched how his mother skillfully acted as though she actually cared about these witches Parkinson was bashing at the moment. It was easy for her after all her years of practicing the art of pretending to be happy. All she had to do was put on a smile and laugh loudly when necessary and she would have them all fooled. No one knew her secret.

Draco walked over to the women and respectfully bid each one goodnight. The moment Narcissa spotted him her eyes lit up brightly. The expression was such a change from what he observed earlier.

"Draco." She said interrupting Parkinson. The other woman's face hardened and her eyes narrowed in disgust. She did not adjust well to having all the attention redirected somewhere else. Narcissa walked over to her son and kissed him on his forehead. It was the formal thing to do. She had to remember that she was still in the midst of people who judge her every move. Already she could feel Parkinson, Bellatrix, and Goyle watching her for the slightest slip up.

"Oh how wonderful to see you again Draco!" Parkinson shot out of her seat and advanced on Draco pulling him into a kiss. "Such a debonair young man, you are. I can't wait to see the day you ask my daughter for her hand in marriage." Her tone fell into a slightly seductive tone Pansy liked to use when she trying to convince him to sleep with her. She lingered in front of Draco a second too long, waiting for an answer. Bellatrix broke the silence.

"Yes a fine boy you are. Your Mother and Father must be so proud of you. Isn't that right Narcissa?" Bellatrix turned to her sister, cocking an eyebrow. Before Narcissa could respond Mrs. Goyle put her say in.

"Well of course she is. Look at him. He's perfect. He does well in school, he's an avid sportsman, and he's respectful and on top of all that he's the most handsome thing you've ever seen." She finished by taking a swig of her red wine then continued in a croaky voice. "My son doesn't even come close to being handsome."

"He gets his looks from Lucius." Bellatrix continued. "I can not even spot even the slightest bit of Narcissa in the boy's face. Your father is quite the handsome man. Be proud that you have a man like him around."

Bellatrix's last statement made Draco's blood boil. His patience with her was hanging on a very thin thread. "Well yes I am grateful. I have no reason not to be" Draco lied easily. Bellatrix seemed convinced as she let her thin lips spread into a smile.

"Well ladies. I'll be on my way now." Narcissa excused herself and led Draco out of the room. Before she was even two steps away she could hear them whispering. There was no doubt they were criticizing her and not Draco.

Narcissa led Draco out of the Dining Hall taking careful steps. She did not want to be spotted by anyone who would cross her path, especially Lucius. All she needed was a moment alone with Draco and Lucius would try his best to stop her from having a private moment with her son. Narcissa let a sigh of relief out when she saw that they were nearing the door and there was no sign of Lucius.

Once out of the dining hall Narcissa quickened her steps, turning around every so often just to check that Draco was still in stride with her. She was sure not to break into a run until she was out of site. The sense of urgency was building up inside of her. Narcissa was running out of time. She could feel Lucius searching for them.

Once in her room she locked the room door and placed a silencing charm on the room. She needed to feel secure; anybody could have followed them and could be listening outside of that door.

"How are you? Are you well, are you getting enough sleep, how were the N.E.W.T's?" a string of questions flew from her mouth in a hurried and breathy voice. Narcissa asked every normal question that a mother should ask but steered clear of the question she really wanted to ask. Draco had to stop his mother as she was already breathing irregularly.

"All is well Mother. I'm fine. I'll be fine." He said smiling for his mother to see that nothing troubled him. Draco was speaking so calmly that it surprised Narcissa, who was on the verge of a fit. She held on to Draco's shoulders tightly enough for her crimson colored nails to leave an impression on his skin. The other had lain on her heaving chest. She looked up at him with worried eyes. She just wanted to know that he was alright…. That was all she wanted.

"Why are you here, Draco? I thought you told me you were not going through with this." Narcissia's voice dropped an octave, the way it always did when she was ready to scold him.

"I am not going through with the induction. I just have to work some things out before I leave." He tried to keep details away from her as much as possible. He did not want to distress her.

"Leave. Where are you going?" Narcissa exclaimed. Her eyes widened and blazed with alarm. That was the worst thing her son could do to her, leave. There was no telling when she would see him ever again.

"I do not know yet but I am not going alone."

"Who are you going with?" Narcissa tried to calm herself down. Her blood pressure was slowly rising.

"Hermione, mother"

"How do you expect to pull this off? Draco I'm afraid. What if you get caught? I can not phantom what your father would do to you. He might be heartless enough to have them kill you. Oh if Merlin had any mercy at all he would not let them catch you. It would destroy me Draco." Narcissa spoke passionately, tears welling up in her eyes.

"They will not catch me. I'll see to it that we escape." Draco said, still trying to calm his hysterical mother down. He had not seen her lose her motherly calm demeanor ever. She was a frightening site. Narcissa let go of Draco and ran to her bay windows, peeping through the curtains.

"Just take the girl now and run. Leave…. I'll help you." Narcissa said running from the window to Draco. She was desperate, Draco could see that.

"No, not yet." He said firmly and from his tone Narcissa could tell he would not be swayed from his stance. She stood for a dwindling moment, finally inhaling enough air to satisfy her lungs. She released it with a body shattering sigh and the stubborn tears followed.

"I do not want you to go, Draco" Narcissa ran her hand along Draco smooth face. She was picturing him as the ages passed, from a newborn, then to a boy, then his adolescent years, and now finally he was a man. She had lived to see him reach manhood. It was all that any mother could ask for. It was times like these that she was grateful to Lucius. He had torched and broken Draco's spirit, but he still had some heart left in him to spare her son's life on occasions when he could have ended it all. "Lord knows when I'll see you again." She whispered for only her self and Draco to hear.

"Do not worry. I'll take care of myself and find someway to contact you without drawing attention to myself." That was all that Narcissa wanted to hear. Draco looked longingly at his mother as he prepared himself to never see her face again. This was all coming to an end for Narcissa, a painful end. She never thought that Draco would have to be ripped away from her like this. She thought she would live to see him produce grandchildren and marry the woman of his dreams and live as freely as he wanted. She had hoped that Voldemort would perish in enough time for Draco to start his life in a new light. Draco would have that chance, but unfortunately she would not get to see the start of it. He would have to do it in secrecy and ban even her from it.

Lucius' booming voice broke the silence in the room. It echoed from downstairs and traveled all the way to Draco and Narcissa. Narcissa jumped slightly and Draco clenched his fist. Lucius began calling loudly for Draco again and his footsteps thumped the stairs. It seemed to make every thing shake. Narcissa flashed Draco a look of anxiety. It was their time to part.

"Goodnight Mother." Draco said in a hurried whisper. He began retreating out of the room with Narcissa trailing behind him. Stubbornly, she would not let go of his shirt.

"Be careful Draco and please promise me before you go anywhere please see Dumbledore. If I can't protect you he's the next person who can. Please go see him. He'll be able to help you." Narcissa said in attempt to gain some more time with him

"I will" Draco responded distractedly. His mind was on Lucius. Before he could open the door to leave, Narcissa jumped in front and slammed it shut. She stood in front of the door, creating a human barricade of her own.

"Promise me." She said trying to sound stern despite her wavering voice.

"I Promise." Draco agreed. With that said Narcissa lunged at Draco and pulling him closer to her. She took the time to smooth his hair and kiss his forehead multiple times. He was finally leaving her…..this last minute would always be memorable.

"I love you." she heard Draco whisper into her bosom and she let a chuckle out in between a heavy sob.

"Nothing changes. I love you even more than I did a moment ago." Narcissa said, finally letting Draco go. She watched him walk away until even his shadow was not visible to her.

Draco raced down the spiral staircase before Lucius could come completely upstairs. He managed to catch Lucius at the base of the staircase.

"Father." Draco said slightly out of breath. Lucius eyed him with one eyebrow lifted an inch.

"You were upstairs of all places, Draco?" Lucius said clicking his tongue afterwards and retreating down the remainder of the stairs. He prompted Draco to follow him.

"I was in my room. I just wanted to be away from the crowd for a little while." Draco lied smoothly.

Lucius stopped and turned around to face his son in mid stride. There was a smirk on his face, which made Draco feel uneasy. He knew something. "Really, that's all. It seems as though you are not the only one trying to seek some refuge in their room to escape the crowd. I noticed that your mother has also disappeared. Do you want to explain that?" he finished with a wide smile. Draco challenged it with a sneer and eyes that said "Of course that's all you're good for, spying on mother and me."

"Mother was not feeling too well. She left for a minute to rest her head." Draco lied biting back the resentment.

"Oh pity." Lucius said sarcastically continuing his journey. "She'll miss the beginning of the initiation." Draco's feet stopped him in mid stride that moment, considering the fact that everything inside off him came to a halt as well. His brain playfully sang "It is time Draco." If his heart was still pumping blood it would have been racing uncontrollably. The blood in his veins froze over making the red and blue outline his skin. He felt the blood in his face slowly drain under his skin. The room was suddenly very cold. Draco quickly snapped out of his trance before Lucius could catch him in his worst state of being.

Draco continued to follow Lucius into the Dining Hall. He could not bring him self to ask questions, afraid of the information his wavering croaky voice would give Lucius. It was time, his time. He had been waiting for this day for years. He had imagined how it would begin and dreaded the ending of it all. When he was younger he would play the initiation over and over in his head, the whole entire process. At the time he had no idea he would be trying to escape with Hermione by his side. He had to get himself together for the both of them. He could not falter tonight. The littlest thing could tragically end it all.

Lucius led Draco up to the door of the Dining Hall. The room was very dark except the green glow the acid green Death Mark was casting over the entire room from where it hovered. Standing in the back Draco was able to take in the whole entire scenery. Groups of people were congregated in each corner of the room. It was hard for him to identify people being that everyone was hooded, including the women. Everyone had scattered from the middle of the room and they seemed to be clinging to the wall like there was sometime of unbelievable fear instilled in them. Draco looked forward and saw what the source of fear was.

There he was sitting in a green velvet high backed chair with the Death Mark floating above him, Lord Voldemort. At the moment all he seemed like was a body form under black cloth. There was no part of him visible except his piercing crimson eyes that bore right through Draco. The room was completely silent except for heavy ragged breathing of Voldemort.

"Come here, all of you." He said sounding much stronger than he looked. His voice echoed through out the room, leaving an eerie silence. The shuffling of feet broke the silence. Several hooded figures flocked to Voldemort and bowed at his feet. Draco looked on, unaware of the fact that he was supposed to be one of the death eaters at his feet. The site sickened him. How could a room full of purebloods let them selves stoop to such a level. He had more pride than that and not because he was simply a Malfoy, he had found his own pride that did not originate from him namesake. He would not bow to this creature, this horrible excuse for a wizard. He would be damned he would show the creature that he feared him.

Lucius painfully jabbed Draco in the ribs, indicating him to move forward. Every eye in the room was on him. Of all the death eaters being inducted he was the most important. The future of the Death Eater operation was in his hands. Draco pulled his hood over his head and moved forward. When he arrived in front of the wizard, Draco stood his ground refusing to get on his knees. He knew it was not smart of him but his pride would not let him bend his knees.

His action started a wave of whispers that traveled around the room in a millisecond. Voldemort kept his eyes on Draco and did not utter a word. Although it was not visible to anyone else, Draco could see the crimson slits narrow slightly. They were burning into him, setting everything inside of him on fire. The longer he stared at Voldemort the more the invisible heat charred his interior. "_This must be some form of torture." _Draco thought to himself. As hard as Draco tried to avert his eyes elsewhere, he could not. He was glued on the red in front of him. Slowly his knees were weakening and bending. There was a dead weight atop him causing his knees to bend. Draco could still feel the last inkling of pride holding on and resisting. He was losing grip of his own actions. Then finally after biting back the pain for too long the pain was lifted.

"Do we need any more convincing?" Voldemort asked directing his question towards Draco. Draco stared at the man regretting he had let the man make him sweat. He hated that someone had power over him.

"No my lord." Draco spat, trying not to let the disgust seep in his voice as to avoid upsetting Voldemort. He could do terrible things wand less and there were so few things Draco could do to protect him self, even with a wand. Draco finally allowed him self the humility and bowed down to the man.

"You!" Voldemort pointed his scaly bony slender finger at the person who kneeled directly in front of him. Draco could see his finger from here, it was discolored like he had been thrown into a raging fire and kept there long enough to smolder it. The finger nail was long and so sharp that it could be his personal dagger. Draco shivered at the thought of how many innocent necks had been sliced by that index finger nail.

"Rise and take your hood off. I want to see your face." Voldemort ordered.

The clocked figure rose, obviously trembling. With a shaky hand the figure lifted the hood off. It was Blaise. It surprised Draco to see Blaise so shaken up. He was one of the most fearless people he knew. Draco wondered if Voldemort could make Blaise tremble like a frightened child then what affect would he have on him.

"What is your name?" Voldemort asked in a slight hiss.

"Blaise, My Lord. My name is Blaise." By now it was obvious that Blaise had swallowed some of his fear. He spoke with a voice that was considerably steady. Draco could still identify the slight tremble. Voldemort outstretched his bony finger and curled it towards him, indicating for Blaise to come forward. Hesitantly, Blaise stepped forward, taking tiny steps. His eyes were downcast, fixed on his shoes. He did not dare meet the eyes of his mater. It was disrespectful.

Voldemort raised both his hands from the arm rests and placed them on either side of Blaise's face. The instant Voldemort put his hands on him a shudder ran up and down Blaise's spine. Even under the black cloak Draco could see Blaise was trembling again. Voldemort took a while to examine his face. He turned it side to side, lifted his chin up and down, and ran his filthy finger on the his jaw line before saying "You are strong enough, physically and mentally. Not as strong as I would like but that is my goal: to build on you, make you stronger, wiser and I can guarantee that you'll be faithful to your lord because you fear me." With that said Voldemort let go Blaise who shakily rose and slowly his way to the other side of Voldemort.

The number of future death eaters who went up for inspection and approval quickly diminished and Voldemort was getting down to the last few who were left. Voldemort subjected Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, and Nott to the same type of scrutiny then dismissing them after voicing their strengths, flaws, and how useful they would be to his operation. It sickened Draco to see his peer's tremble and whimper the way they did when Voldemort touched them. If there was anything he hated more was weakness. That was something he was determined not to show anyone, especially Voldemort.

Draco was the last person to undergo this inspection process. He had to prepare himself for anything. He could only depend on his physical strength and instincts, and wit. If he needed to defend himself magic would not be useful. After Voldemort sent Goyle away, Draco approached the wizard.

A moment passed in which Voldemort did nothing and then suddenly as if on impulse he swiftly reached out and tried to grab Draco by the neck but Draco was much faster. Before his scaly hand could wrap itself around Draco's throat he reclined his neck, successfully putting a two inch gap between them. It was done with so much speed and force that Voldemort was only able to leave five slits, which now seeped with blood, where his fingernails had brushed Draco's neck.

In response to this Voldemort reclined back into his chair and folded his hands in his lap, as if waiting patiently for something. "Let me establish something Draco." He started in a deadly but calm tone of voice. It chilled Draco to hear the man address him in such a way. "I do not like to be fooled with."

"I can say same the same on my behalf." Draco replied boldly. His response sent a few hisses of fear and disbelief around the room. They were amazed at his resistance.

"He's quick witted and sharp with his tongue, all good qualities." Voldemort said to no one in particular. He spoke so softly that no one in a one foot radius could hear him, except for Draco. Under that hood Draco could picture Voldemort's disfigured face contorted in amusement.

"Tell me something I do not know about you, boy" Voldemort whispered eagerly. He slowly moving himself forward in his seat until he was seated at the edge of the high backed chair and gripping the arm rests so tightly he left indents. He was hungry for information.

"I don't like taking orders from any one" Draco replied hardly expecting the reaction he got from Voldemort. He thought he would have been killed on the spot but apparently that was not the case. Voldemort threw his head back and let go a shrill laugh that resonated through out the room but did not cover all the gasps and Lucius angry hissing at his son. Draco easily blocked Lucius' voice but it was Voldemort's maniac laughter that was beating on his ear drum.

"He's stubborn too!" Voldemort yelled after his laughing ceased.

"You have nerve Draco." Voldemort continued sliding back into his chair. "Perhaps you will serve me well or serve well against me?" As he questioned Draco, his tone darkened. This only fed Draco's nerve.

"Do you find me threatening?" Draco was the one being amused now. He heard shuffling next to him and turned to see Lucius being restrained from hitting Draco. Voldemort ignored the scene Lucius was making. He had his own increasing anger to deal with. The boy was daring, very brave indeed. Draco could not place where his nerve was coming from but he could not control it. The anger he felt for the man fueled him. It was all personal, he hated Voldemort for the things he made his father do to him. Because of him and his sick cause he was born. If he never existed he would never have to feel that pain that he had felt for his entire life span. It was too much. There was nothing more they could do to him to make him hurt.

"You like to challenge authority, I admire that." Voldemort spoke after taking a moment to calm him self. "It's a pity I might have to kill you before I actually put you to good use if you keep that up." And with a wave of his hand he dismissed Draco. Draco walked away seething with anger. A death threat, how dare he. Voldemort did not even deserve life.

"My new Death Eaters come." He called and everyone flocked to the center of the dining hall. The circle of people enclosed around them. "Remove your hoods. Turn and face your parents." Everyone immediately obeyed. Voldemort, with the assistance of Wormtail, rose from his seat.

"Look at the new generation of Death Eaters." Voldemort's booming voice announced. It was a simple statement but it left everyone in awe. A ring of applause filled the room, followed by loud hooting and screams of joy. It was a true celebration. They all had made it thus far; they had proved their loyalty to everyone. Now it was time to make it official. They would have to be branded, the last and most dreaded step. The death mark would be placed on their skin and from this point on call them for the evil duties they had signed up for since birth.

"Go thank your parents for all that they have done. They have made you great powerful strong young wizards and you will help the Lord Voldemort prevail." The man spoke until his voice got hoarse. At that very moment Lucius and Draco made eye contact. There was movement all around them, women hugging their sons, men patting their sons on their backs for coming so far. No one seemed to notice Draco and Lucius had not approached each other. They stood far apart but held eye contact. Lucius' jaw was set as well as Draco's. It was their way of trying to prevent themselves from belting out curses at one another. He should be proud like every other father in the room, but Draco would always find a way to disappoint him. A sneer slowly crept on his lips and then swiftly Lucius turned his back on Draco. It did not bother him. He had already turned his back on his father.

* * *

Rapidly Hermione's slumber was coming to an end. She was spiraling through realms of dreams she had never visited before. It was hard for her to leave wherever she was. It seemed like a hundred years she had spent in peace, nothing to trouble her, no worries at all. However nothing good lasts and therefore she found herself falling right back into the harsh realm of reality.

Hermione opened her eyes but her vision was blurred. She tried to bring her hand to rub her eyes and then realized there was something coming holding her back. She felt the touch of the cold metal against her wrist and ankles and realization dawned on her. She was hoisted up onto a wall in an unknown place. Hermione began thrashing madly, hoping somehow to break the chains so she could escape from this prison.

She was very uneasy about being in this dungeon like room with no idea of how she got here and why she was here. Her memory would only permit her to remember up until Draco kissed her. She remembered the kiss well and everything that led up to it. She was discussing what she and Draco would do after graduation. It was a good feeling knowing she had a second chance with Draco and that the future for them seemed bright. That was her last comforting thought before she fell into this deep slumber. She had fallen into a deep dark mental abyss while she was still in the arms of Draco.

Hermione looked around the dungeon and felt sick at the amount of filth she was surrounded by. The floor was dusty and looked like it had never been mopped. The shackles appeared to be rusting but Hermione noticed the walls were the same rust color. However the rust color on the walls seemed as though it had been splattered from something else.

Panicking Hermione began yelling loudly for help. She hoped that any soul was in close range to hear her. She lost all hope after screaming for over ten minutes and still no response. It was not surprising. These walls were soundproof. Anything could happen in here and no one above wherever she was would ever know. She tried one last time still hoping some how she would be heard and rescued. It never crossed her mind her noise might bring unwanted attention. The only response was the clinking of her bondage. She was wand less, tired, and locked away in some odd dungeon with no way out. Who would do this to her?

The thought played in the back of her head but she kept pushing the idea away. Draco… is what her mind continued to repeat. She stormed her mind for other solutions, Draco would not do that to her. Nothing she came up with made sense they were desperate answers to her questions. Hermione slowly gave up and the more she lost her will to find a way to escape the louder her mind yelled his name. Could she deny it any longer?

Why would he do that to her, Hermione thought. It was not possible. He was just talking to her almost an hour ago in the Forbidden Forest. "_Yes Hermione but then you do not remember ever leaving the forest, do you?_" her mind teased. It was true that she had fallen into unconsciousness before she left the forest and now here she was. Every argument she could come up to protect Draco with, her mind came up with a valid reason why she was wrong.

She gave up and let her head slump into her chest. She focused her eyes on the floor and watched how the tears falling from her eyes felt to the floor and splashed in all direction, coating the filth. Hermione focused on the rusty color on the floor and noticed how her tears had started to make it run, like dried paint when it is replenished with a drop of water. It seeped in the cracks and spread out in all directions. Realization slowly dawned on Hermione.

The rust color was surely not oxidation, Hermione concluded. She brought the metal handcuff to her nostril. The familiar coppery scent of blood invaded her senses. She was locked in a dungeon with blood splattered everywhere. The Hermione tried to make the connection. Blood…..dungeon. The image she had seen in the Draco's Pensive flashed before her. Draco handcuffed to the wall, bloody and battered, a whip splitting his skin send blood everywhere. Hermione was reliving his experience and she was destined for the same fate.

She was lying to herself all along. She was ready to accept the fact that Draco had brought her to the Malfoy manner and locked her into this dungeon. It was a trap. She should have known he would do this to her. She wanted to hate him, but all she could do was let her self feel disappointed and betrayed. She wanted to believe that he would not do that to her. Then she should have learned. Draco always proved her wrong.

* * *

A hush fell over the crowd as Voldemort struggled to stand again. He let out a hacking cough before calling Blaise forward. The crowd of new and old death eaters scattered to let Blaise through the middle. Blaise walked forward timidly, taking the tiniest steps instead of his usual long leg strides, as though he was not prepared for his fate. Even in the dark Draco could see the beads of sweat on his brow and rolling down his temple. He was as deathly pale as if he had just had an evening rendezvous with death. Of course Draco was the only one looking that hard.

Voldemort did not waste time. It only took a few moments for him to grab Blaise, adjust his wand on his forearm and recite the incantation. The extremely loud yelling that Blaise emitted broke the eerie silence in the room. It made everyone in the room cringe, even Draco. He watched on as his fellow Slytherins was being branded and scarred for life. Draco was not sure how he would handle this newfound pain, would he buckle under the pressure like Blaise or would he be able to with stand it like all the other times he had resisted the urge to give up?

Hermione now dawned on Draco's mind. She was still in hanging in the dungeon. Now would be a good time for him to escape. He could disappear in the crowd and leave unnoticed. Draco followed his instincts, pulled his hood over his head and calmly like a regular member of the party, slipped out. Hopefully he left unnoticed.

Once outside of the dining hall, Draco broke into a slight jog. The adrenaline was pumping through his system and his mind was screaming commands at him. He did not consider the time he had left. He just wanted to get out with Hermione and get out fast. When he was almost out of site, a figure cloaked in black grabbed him. The touch was not comparable to a man's and his thoughts were confirmed when the figure took of their hood and long raven black hair fell from underneath. It was Pansy, eyes narrowed and ready to fight

"You're leaving."

"Do not touch me." Draco said deadly serious trying to release himself from Pansy's tight grip. Her long painted fingernails were ripping into the thin layer of his robes and bruising his skin.

"Now I can't touch you. Am I that filthy? As far as I'm concerned Granger is the filthy one but you'd do anything for filth like her, right?" Pansy spat, her voice wavering.

"I always knew it. I always knew you'd leave, you son of bitch." Pansy whispered in a deadly tone. "You can tell Lucius all that you want but you're not fooling me. You think that you've got everybody convinced you're the perfect son and that you actually want to join Daddy on the Dark Side. Bullshit. I've seen enough at Hogwarts to confirm my suspicions." The icy whisper did not last. Soon Pansy was yelling loudly. She was easily creating a scene. Draco was fondling his wand in his pocket ready to hex her at anytime.

Eventually Draco was able to release himself from Pansy and took a step back. He made sure there was foot of space in between them. All Draco had to do was run around the bend and down the hall to the east end and then he would be free. However life was not that kind to him. Pansy, as usual, was a blockade that prevented him from going where he wanted to be. Tonight she stood in between him and his freedom

"Pansy, do me a favor and take your ranting the other way. You are creating a scene and I simply have no time for it." Draco said as calmly as possible although his patience was running out, rapidly.

The most Pansy could do was smile, a wicked smile. She revealed a lot to Draco with that smile. "I can do a lot worse Draco." She dropped her voice to a whisper.

"I can do a lot worse!" This time Pansy made sure she yelled loudly enough for anyone in a two mile radius to hear her. She had every intention to punish Draco tonight. Instantly after Pansy pranced on Draco and began beating her fist on his face. Almost as if it was a reflex, Draco slapped Pansy sending her flying into a wall.

The slap hushed her for a moment as she slid down the wall, blood seeping from a crack in her lip. The copper taste of it alarmed her taste buds and caused her vocal chords to react, letting out a shrill scream. Draco's initial instinct was to silence her magically; however he had no time for it. Pansy's noise brought some visitors from the dining hall. The door to the hall creaked open about an inch but Draco did not wait to see who it would open to reveal and he sped off on the path he had intended to take earlier.

It only took a few minutes of running for Draco to reach the Dungeon. He was relieved to see Hermione already conscious but unfortunately raging. If he had the time he would have actually left her locked up until he could calm her down. Rough but swiftly Draco unlocked Hermione and threw her over his shoulder. He was ready to apparate out of the Manor and in the Forbidden Forest but Hermione refused to go anywhere.

Every time Draco would try to grab her she would rip her hand away from him. "I trusted you!" she yelled still trying to dodge him. "I trusted you and you do it all over again!"

"Hermione, Please I'll explain later." Draco pleaded fighting to hold her closer.

"No don't! I'll do with out an explanation. I think I have you figured out now."

"Hermione we do not have the time. We have to leave." Saying this was a mistake as a look of pure disbelief crossed Hermione's face. It would be extra hard to convince her to follow him now.

"I'm not going anywhere with you anymore Draco. Who knows where you're going to take me and lock me up this time?" She spat it so fiercely making sure her words sliced Draco.

"We can't stay here. Someone is ……" Draco found himself yelling with the same force but no sound coming from his mouth. Draco almost did not want to look up because he knew what would greet him. Slowly he averted his eyes from Hermione to the identical solid icy blue eyes of his father. Gravity let his heart loose and it plunged into the depths of disappointment.

"Someone is what?" Hermione questioned noticing Draco's loss of voice. The gap of silence that was meant for Draco response was filled with Lucius' crude laughter. Hermione turned around to find Lucius leaning casually on the wall behind them tossing his wand in the air idly.

"Draco you have done well. You actually kept your word." Lucius spoke to his son, smiling wickedly. Hermione's eyebrows knitted together, an obvious sign of confusion.

"You have no idea why you're here, Ms. Granger?" Lucius asked incredulously, as if the thought was that farfetched. Hermione could only nod to indicate that she was not in the know; being that her throat was suddenly very dry.

"Well I suppose I should do the honors, seeing as you can't really articulate yourself well Draco." Lucius said sarcastically, following up with a wicked laugh.

Turning to Hermione Lucius began "You are here serving the purpose of a sacrifice, my darling." That one statement made Hermione's knees buckle. She grabbed onto Draco for support. She turned to Draco, trembling.

"Is that true?" Hermione asked afraid to hear the response. Draco nodded and mouthed "but" however Hermione did not catch that part. Hermione let out a shattering sigh and tumbled backward away from Draco, tears slipping out her eyes.

"You meant to have me killed? All this time you had been planning it?" She asked in a meek tone. Hermione had gone very pale, pale enough so that Draco could clearly see the veins in her temple.

This time it was Lucius who spoke. "Afraid so my dear, you were only meant to be used not loved, however…." Lucius trailed off leaving both Hermione and Draco in suspense. He dropped the "however" in such a dark tone it scared them both. He was no longer smiling and laughing. "Up until recently I believed the same. Draco has done enough to prove that he had no intention to forsake you. He was willing to screw me over for you. Don't worry your pretty self, he definitely loves you……." there was a painfully long pause. Hermione was still hanging onto Lucius' last words and Draco was preparing himself for battle. "He will have to pay for that." Lucius finished, pulling out his wand throwing a hex at Draco. Simultaneously Draco pulls out his own wand and mouthed the incantation for ending the Silencing charm, while dodging the curse.

A span of five minutes followed with non stop wand play between Draco and his father. If there was one thing Draco was most intent on doing tonight was hurting Lucius. He did not wish to kill the man just put him through some extreme physical pain in anyway possible. Maybe it would make up for the emotional and physical pain he put Draco through since birth.

Draco finally gained enough air in his lungs to breathe "Expelliarmus", knocking Lucius' wand across the room. He threw his own aside and rapidly advanced on his prey. Lucius was a match for Draco when it came to physical strength but that did not stop him from beating his fist on the man's pallid face. Hermione stood on the side observing Draco. The rage was familiar to her. She had seen that side of him once before, when he almost murdered her father. It was frightening to come in contact with the same blank expression but eyes full of overwhelming fury and hate.

"You ruined my life for me. What else do you want from me?" Draco screamed through clenched teeth taking a death grip on Lucius' neck. As the color left Lucius face, Draco grew redder. He was squeezing Lucius' neck so hard his own hand began to tremble. Draco brought his mouth to Lucius' ear and screamed loudly into it "I think its time I had my freedom!"

Lucius hissed something incoherent to Hermione before knocking Draco off him. He sucked in a large quantity of much needed air and all the color rushed back into his face. The impact sent Draco across the room and knocked a shiny object to the other side of the dungeon. It was something Hermione had never seen before but from the looks on Draco and Lucius' face they both knew exactly what it was.

The scramble began for the dagger, Cleopatra's needle. Draco's eyes darted from the dagger to Lucius' hungry eyes. Although there was no light the three gems lined up vertically sparkled maliciously in between the carving of the two snakes intertwining their bodies with each other. The blade was clean as if it had never been stained by a drop of blood. Clearly ancient Malfoy's had found a better use for this priceless treasure other than spilling blood with it. Tonight Draco and Lucius would break tradition and be the first to kill with the dangerous item. They both knew what could be done with it and they both had intentions to fulfill its purpose. The question of who would perish by Cleopatra's needle still remained, father of son?

The panic that was slowly building in Draco now reached it ultimate high as he saw Lucius drawing closer to the dagger. Draco himself was still a few feet away from it and Lucius was a mere inches. Instinct would make the decision for Draco right now. The best he could do was hurl him self on top of Lucius and fight, which would put some distance between them and the dagger.

Lucius' continued to throw his fists and legs at Draco, but at the moment he could not concentrate on the squirming man underneath him. He now focused on the knife, never taking his eyes off of it. Grabbing the knife was a priority, next to getting out. All he wanted was to get out. He did not want to kill Lucius no matter how much he hated him. That was the only thought still reminding him that he was still human. All he wanted was freedom.

Draco timed and paced himself and when the opportune moment came, he pounced off of Lucius and successfully grabbed hold of Cleopatra's needle. "Run, Hermione." He screamed with all the breath left in him and Hermione did not wait to obey. Lucius now turned his attention to Hermione who was taking off towards the dungeon door. In blind fury Draco began to charge at Lucius. Lucius began to make a futile attempt to escape and scrambled towards the dungeon door. Soon it would be both he and Hermione fighting to make an exit.

Lucius reached the door but surprisingly he did not grab for the knob. Instead he grabbed for Hermione pulling her towards his chest and turning towards Draco. It all happened in a split second. In a matter of seconds the dagger had found itself lodged in the stomach of its victim. It had satisfied its thirst to rip flesh and expel the venom residing inside of it. If the impact of the thrust did not kill the venom surely would.

Lucius' laugh now rang through the room, his cold, cruel, haunting laugh. "_How could he laugh on the brink of death?" _Draco questioned.

Draco looked at the knife. It had lodged itself it self in between crimson fabric that did not belong to Lucius' robes. Draco's hand began to tremble violently as he let the truth set in. He slowly brought his eyes, now clouding over with tears, to the beautiful eyes of Hermione. They were bright and glassy as she let the tears build up. Her soft coral lips were parted slightly as she let the breath of life leave her. It was his hand that thrust the knife into her. He had killed her.

A/N: Extremely long chapter. One more left and I'll try not to be too long with that one. I hope I didn't upset anybody with my ending, well that part of the ending. It's not really over……yet


	24. Peace of Mind

Chapter 25: Peace of Mind

Disclaimer: Nope not mine. They just belong to J.K

It took some time for him to beat Lucius unconscious using most of his blind fury, but he was able to finally escape that dungeon with a wounded Hermione. Laying Hermione against a tree in the Forbidden Forest, Draco was able to examine the damage he did. Although he had removed the dagger from her stomach he knew the poison already spread, attacking every vein and artery in the human body.

The blood pouring from Hermione's torso stained Draco's hand, his white shirt, and left a dark deep red spot on her dress. Hermione's breathing was ragged and unsteady as she fought to gulp in mouthfuls of air. The color in her skin, that warm glow that made her appear so welcoming, was already leaving her. Draco knew that moment he was going to lose her.

"I'm sorry." He said, placing his head in her chest. It was comfort for him to hold her. "Sorry" was all that he could say. He could not bring him self to voice the things floating around in his mind. "_It was an accident. This is not supposed to be happening. Not to my Hermione_."

Hermione, with the little breath she had left, said "I know."

"Hermione if I could just have it my way we would be far away from here and Lucius would be the one dying and not you." Draco spoke in desperate tones, desperate for a miracle, a second chance.

"I know" Hermione smoothed Draco's hair as if he was a frightened little boy clinging to his mother. "Look everything will be okay. I'll be alright and so will you." Her words fell softly but rang so loudly in Draco's mind.

"How can you say that?" he questioned her. Draco looked into Hermione's auburn colored eyes and found the warmth her body was missing. Every answer he needed was always right there, in the same spot and tonight made no difference. Tonight they reflected certainty.

"I know because I can feel it. Trust me."

Draco took both Hermione's hands in his and placed his lips lightly on hers. He savored the touch, a touch he would miss. A touch he thought that he would never have to live without. What would life be like after Hermione? Draco pondered. It was unfortunate because he did not have an answer and he knew no one who would. That was something he would wait to have answered.

"What have I done?" Draco whispered letting his heavy eyelids fall over his eyes.

"You've ended my pain." Was the last thing Draco heard from Hermione before her limp hand fell out of his hand.

Draco opened his eyes to a Hermione who knew nothing of life. She let a slight smile linger on her lips, as the last breath of life left her. She had lived her life and he had so tragically taken it away from her. The one woman he loved. Draco experienced so much, emotionally, in such a short period of time. He explored hurt on a new level, an indescribable one.

When Draco found his strength, He cradled Hermione in his arms and headed to the castle, in search of Dumbledore. As he walked solemnly through the forest he ignored the solitary tear cascading down his cheek.

* * *

The Ball seemed to still be in full swing by the time Draco reached the castle. If that was the case then Draco knew for a fact that he would have to face Dumbledore as well as the whole 7th year population. Finding the remainder of his strength Draco pushed open the large oak door. The reverberating creak drew all the attention from Dumbledore, who seemed to be in the middle of a speech, to Draco and Hermione's body.

The ball room fell silent as the remnants of Dumbledore's sentence faded. McGonagall rose from her seat, ashen faced and Snape let his jaw drop in shock. Every seventh year present turned to face Draco. Already he could see them judging him from where they stood, unaware of the story but very conscious of his background. They were judging him, blaming him for the death, making him the criminal.

As Draco scanned the crowd the room began to spin uncontrollably. He knees began to buckle under the pressure. It was time to give up and Draco eventually let himself fall.

* * *

Draco opened his eyes to a candlelit room which he figured was the Hospital wing judging from the bed he was resting on. The curtains around his bed were drawn to shield him from the outside world. The only thing Draco could make out were the silhouettes of Dumbledore and another short stocky woman with a worrisome voice, Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey was whispering madly to Dumbledore who stood across from her. A bed that was not vacant separated them. Draco slouch back watching the scene being acted out in front of him on the crème cotton screen. The frantic nurse presented with a death and the calm but stressed headmaster.

"Dumbledore how can this happen?" the nurse scolded the man standing across from her. "You know what the Ministry is going to say." She stated, anger creeping into her voice.

"I'm well aware of what the Ministry is going to say Poppy and honestly I'm ready for them when they come. However, my main concern is the death of this girl. I need information." The headmaster turned his head to the bed in back of him and Draco saw Madam Pomfrey follow suit.

"The Malfoy boy?" she questioned Dumbledore and he nodded in response.

"He's my only key to an explanation as you see Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy were something of an item." Dumbledore confessed, shocking both Malfoy and Madam Pomfrey.

"An item?" she cried in outrage. "Impossible. Their hate for each other was too strong. It would have never brought them together."

"You would be surprised Poppy." Dumbledore said, wrapping up the debate. A lengthy pause followed.

Dumbledore took in a deep sigh before saying "I guess there is nothing more I can do until Draco wakes up." Draco immediately jumped up and pulled the curtains back to reveal his face to Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey.

"Right on cue Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said smiling. Draco eyed him wearily as he did not feel he had enough willpower to return the smile.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked rushing over to Draco and checking for a fever.

"I'm alright." Draco's reply was short. He was not in the mood to give specifics.

"How would you like to go up to my office for a cup of tea?" Dumbledore asked insinuating that he needed sometime alone with Draco.

"Tea would be nice, thank you." Draco responded knowing exactly what to say. Dumbledore nodded contently.

"Great. You can run along to my office and wait there until I get back. I just need to do a few things before I settle down."

Dumbledore began to head out of the Infirmary but stopped short to turn back to Draco. "You'll need my password to get in and I trust that you will give this information to no one else." Adding emphasis to his last three words, Dumbledore held Draco's gaze for a second longer. He didn't want the boy to feel like the enemy but he need to take some extra precautions.

"Do we have and understanding Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes sir."

"Good then it'll be "Lemon Drops" then." He said before turning on his heels and waltzing out of the room.

Draco took his time walking through the empty corridors of the castle. There was nothing to look forward to therefore the desire to keep up his pace diminished. Draco was in no rush because tonight would be a very long one indeed. Reaching the location of Dumbledore's office, Draco stopped to recite the password to the vicious gargoyle guarding the headmaster's quarters. While climbing the steps he heard the noises of brass instruments flying across the room and hitting the wall. Someone was obviously ransacking the place.

Cautiously, Draco opened the door. It should have been obvious to him who would be there and ready to greet him when he arrived, Potter and Weasley. Draco's entrance caused Harry to freeze before he was able to subject another poor brass item to his wrath. Ron jumped right back into reality after being away for what seemed like centuries. No one moved at first, unsure of what to do and how to react.

Draco stepped inside the office and closed the door behind him, trying to make the least amount of noise. He kept his distance by gluing his back to the door. Harry, who still had his hand raised in a throwing position, eyed Draco with anger blazing in the emerald center's of his eyes. Ron followed suit, replacing the blazing anger with watery eyes.

"How?" Ron was the first to speak uttering one solitary word that served no purpose. He sat in a chair behind Dumbledore's desk, his head hung low. His broad shoulder's sagged giving him the appearance of a disappointed child. Underneath the veil his scarlet hair, Draco could see Ron's cheeks tinted a coral pink with dried trails of tears.

"How did she die?" Ron finished giving his dying voice some strength.

Draco looked reluctantly at Harry before answering. Potter was in a menacing mood. He had to choose his words carefully to prevent a fight.

"I…..I stabbed her." he paused to let it sink in. He was grateful to see that neither Harry nor Ron moved. "I did not do it willingly though. It was an accident. Lucius used her as a shield. I couldn't save her."

A deafening silence fell over the room. Ron went rigidly still contrary to Harry who slowly approached Draco. He stopped mere centimeter away from Draco's face, sizing him up. Draco concentrated on Harry's eyes. He felt a desire to read him, see past his angry demeanor, and reveal some secrets. What was Harry Potter really feeling?

Draco stared and searched and what he found startled him. It was a reflection…. a reflection of what he saw in his own eyes time to time, pain.

"You really loved her, didn't you?" He asked, his voice wavering.

"Endlessly." Draco responded.

"I guess I can say the same." Harry said before walking away, turning his back on Draco.

Draco finally was able to let go of the doorknob and sit in a chair by the fireplace. The room was quiet, quiet enough for Draco to think. Images of Hermione's face plagued his mind. He saw her, felt her, smelled her in his presence. To him she was not gone.

Hermione was the first woman he could say he fell in love with for reason which no one else would understand. She opened up the world to him and showed him what living a happy life was truly like. He had hoped to continue a happy life with her. Now she was gone and he felt like his spirit left with her.

"_Where did it all go wrong_?" Draco thought to himself. "_You did not plan well_." His subconscious answered him back.

"_When would it all end_?"

"_What, the guilt, the pain? Never, it will never end_. _You should know that_." His mind answered back, spitting the words like fire and burning the last shred of hope he had left. As he let go of that, the guilt became unbearable.

Hermione's last words pounded his ear drum, making him relive that moment. He saw her pale hand again, her death pale skin. Her petite form slumped against a tree in the Forbidden Forest. "_You've ended my pain_." She said to him once again before the image of her face dissolved into the darkness.

"_Is that the only way out_?" Draco asked, hoping his trusted conscious would provide him with the answer he wanted.

"_You already know the answer, Draco_." It answered him back, giving him a truthful answer. Draco did know the answer to that question.

"Thanks." Harry said brining Draco out of his reverie.

"What for? I was not able to save her." Draco cocked an eyebrow at Harry.

"No but you loved her. You gave her the best, everything. You made her happy. You did something I never had the nerve to do." Harry gave Draco a warm, welcoming smile. It was the first time Draco had ever seen Potter extend any type of amiable gesture towards him.

"You're welcome Potter." Draco returned the same warming smile. This could be a start of understanding between two enemies.

"I'm going for a walk." Draco said getting out of his seat. "Come get me when Dumbledore needs Me." he finished briefly before stepping out and heading to the lake.

* * *

Draco was lucky to get a half and hour by him self, a half an hour to blame himself for what happened to her. From his position at the bank of the lake, he could see Ron and Harry's lanky figures getting closer. It was his time to return and retell the night's events.

"Dumbledore is waiting." Ron spoke first. Draco did not look up but continued to stare out at the lake.

"I never thought I would be able to feel the way you do Harry. Guilt….it's a nasty thing." Draco finally directed his gaze from the darkened horizon to Harry's bemused face.

"Look mate don't do that to your self."

"I can't help it." Draco was now fiddling with dirt beneath him. He let his fingers trace a pattern of an H. "Just like how you couldn't control it."

Harry's breath caught in his throat. "_How does he know?"_ he asked himself. He looked from Ron to Draco and then back to the ground. He couldn't look at Draco when he responded, he would give himself away.

"Was it that obvious?" Harry averted his gaze from the ground to the white rose corsage on Draco's oxford shirt. Draco chuckled after hearing this.

"No it was not. I must congratulate you. You hid it well especially after Sirius' death and all. Me, on the other hand, I sense things like that. It's a gift of mine."

"Look, Draco it was not your fault and we understand." Ron said trying to help the situation. There was nothing they could say to Draco to make him understand. He had already made up his mind and his heart was set. He would put an end to his own problems.

"If it means anything to you, we forgive you." Harry followed. Draco got off his feet and stood to face Harry. "That means a lot to me." he responded. A slight pause followed after Draco response.

"Have you ever stopped blaming your self?" Draco broke the silence.

"No." Harry responded in a weak voice.

"I'll never stop blaming myself." Draco finished and slowly turned his back on Harry and Ron. As he neared the guts of the Forbidden Forest he looked over his shoulder directly at Harry. Slowly as if he just realized something good, a smile crept on his lips. The wind blew his white blond hair in his face and the moonlight created a silvery blue outline of him. He looked just as he was that moment, untouchable.

"Harry stop him!" Ron hissed. "Go get him. You can't let him leave. Dumbledore needs him we have to bring him back."

"No" Harry replied, his voice airy as he was distracted by something else. It was at that final moment that Harry understood as he watched Draco's figure recede further away. "He's not coming back Ron."

Harry and Ron were minutes away from the castle's entrance when Ron stopped him. He could not find the voice inside of him to vocalize what needed to be said. Instead he did all that he could do, point.

Harry turned his attention to the floating white rose in the lake. He watched it carefully. How it struggled to stay afloat. How the petals of it were slowly breaking from the stem. Why fight the entire way down the stream struggling when the problem could simply be solved?

"Let go." Harry whispered as he watched the rose collapse and then sink.

A/N: That's it. The end. So what ya think? Did u like me ending or not? Let me know people, I luv your reviews. Ah yes after a year and some months of writing im finally done with it. If there is anything u need me to clarify tell me in the reviews and I'll answer them back through email. I'll also appreciate it if you can tell me what I can improve on as far as writing goes and all that other stuff. I need this for my next story. I won't update till I get some feedback. I'm also in the process of writing a new fanfic. It's a two part story featuring our beloved Hermione and Draco. Look out for that as well as updates for "The reunion"


End file.
